


The Easy Pack

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shapeshifting, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf!Guarnere, Werewolf!Heffron, Werewolf!Liebgott, Werewolf!Speirs, Werewolf!Toye, Werewolf!Webster, Werewolf!Winters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve created a pack that can not be destroyed, mate bonds that refuse to be ripped apart, and friendships that will last a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Currahee

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a while ago I posted this idea on Tumblr about a werewolf AU. So in honor of my 200th fic, I am here to deliver. It is also the 15th anniversary of the show airing today, so yay!
> 
> I decided to set this up episodically - as in I fucked up each episode one by one for your amusement. I’d say the first couple chapters are gonna stick pretty close to the storyline while things set up, but then things will start to veer off here and there.

**** Werewolves had always served in their own units in the military.  With the need for people increasing with the war, that fell by the wayside.  The 101st Airborne was one of many divisions that was now integrated.

Not every company warmed to the idea as well as Easy Company had.  But then again, none of them had quite the same experience that they had.  Dealing with the likes of Sobol had been their first major test and it had bonded them all - wolf or human, they had all started to become pack.

Nix sighed in sympathy as Dick recounted his tale of how Sobol botched their training exercise.  “Well, what are you gonna do?”

“Just keep training the men.”  There wasn’t anything Dick  _ could  _ do and they both knew it.

Their attention was drawn to the door as someone walked in.  “Am I interrupting?”

“No, no…”  Dick waved it off, introducing Nix to one of their new officers, Harry Welsh.

“So you’ve already met our esteemed Alpha,” Nix mused.  “Whaddaya think?”

Harry’s brows rose, looking from Nix to Dick.  “Alpha?”  Dick barely hid his amused grin, sending Nix a look to behave which the man quickly ignored.  “I didn’t know you were wolf.”

Dick shrugged.  It was Nix that answered, “He gets that a lot.”  It was true enough though.  Dick wasn’t exactly the type of person someone looked at and immediately suspected of being a werewolf - wolves like Guarnere, Toye, and Liebgott, sure, but not Dick.

“And you just do that to watch everyone freak out,” Dick chastised gently.

“So,” Harry ventured carefully, “you’re Easy’s Alpha?”

“That’s right.”

“And you didn’t say anything because?”

Dick gave him an easy smile.  “Didn’t seem relevant at the time.  Besides, you’re not a wolf.  My being Alpha doesn’t mean much to you.”

“Unless you need to scold one of the unruly pups,” Nix teased.

Harry shook his head with a chuckle, tension easing out of him.  “It’s a valid point.  It’s good to know who the other wolves in the company answer to.”

Dick thought about it a moment before nodding.  “I suppose you’re right.”  Harry was the first newcomer to the company since they’d all started at Toccoa.  Anyone unused to being around them would no doubt wonder the same thing, especially officers.

Sobol was their company commander but he was human.  Werewolves had their own hierarchy.  They may have had to answer to Sobol per military regulation, but the one they would truly follow would always be their Alpha.  For Easy Company, that was Dick.

Even the high strung wolves like Liebgott and Guarnere had eventually acknowledged Dick as their Alpha.  Nix had watched the whole thing with amusement.  Simply because he was the highest ranking wolf in the company hadn’t meant the others had rolled over and allowed Dick to be their Alpha.  Dick had to earn it just like every pack Alpha did.

“Well,  _ Alpha _ ,” Harry replied.  “If there’s anything special I need to know…  They didn’t exactly teach us much about wolves in the 82nd and-”

Harry cut himself off as Sobol walked in.  It appeared it was time to leave the States behind.

* * *

When Winters was threatened with court martial, the wolves were clearly agitated.  Lipton was the Senior NCO and even though he was a human he thought he understood them well enough by then.  Heck, he was upset too.  None of them wanted to be left with only Sobol to lead them.

To the wolves though it was far more personal - Sobol had threatened their Alpha.

Lipton looked around at the other NCO’s, making sure they understood what they could be facing if they went through with their plan.  When Guarnere declared, “I will  _ not  _ follow that man into combat,” well, that left no room for argument from the other wolves of the group - Grant, Talbert, and Martin.

It was Guarnere that led them out of Sink’s office, snapping a salute to Winters on the way by.  Lipton knew their company Alpha was going to have questions later.  The only thing Lipton could think of telling him was that pack was pack - Winters would understand the rest.

* * *

They were moved to Upottery in anticipation of finally getting into the war.  With that brought them new officers and commanders.  Lieutenant Meehan had replaced Sobol and despite being human he had a good touch with the werewolf members - Dick found out later that there was some wolf back in Meehan’s family tree and that his sister had married a full-blooded one as well.

Buck, on the other hand, while qualified for the position, hadn’t been at Toccoa and whatsmore had no idea how to behave around wolves.  “Are you ticked because they  _ like  _ me?  Because I’m spending time with them?  Come on.  You’ve been with these guys for two years.  I’ve been here how many days?”

Dick gave him a look that would have any of the wolves averting their eyes and accepting his command.  Buck was human and just stared right back.  “Officers don’t gamble with the men…”  He parked the Jeep, making sure to lean in towards Buck a little.  “And you especially don’t do it against wolves that don’t consider you pack.”

Buck’s brows rose.  “Is this the part where I’m supposed to roll over and show my belly?”

“Metaphorically speaking.”  Dick got out of the Jeep, walking around to the passenger side.  “What I’m saying is that it’s going to be hard enough for the men to accept you.  With wolves it will be damn near impossible until you prove yourself.”

“Look, I’m not here to step on toes-”

Dick held up his finger, eyes filled with intent.  “Never put yourself in a position to take from these men.”  He was satisfied when, after a long moment, Buck broke eye contact in a show of submission.

* * *

“We’ve got a problem,” Martin said, letter in hand.

Lipton tilted his head in silent question - he really had been around wolves too long.

“My wife sent me this.  Guarnere’s brother over in Italy?  He got killed in action.”

“Damn.”  Lipton shook his head.  There was no way Guarnere knew - the rest of the pack would have known as well.

“What should I do?”  Martin may have been gruff and may have pulled the best stern look ever - be it wolf or man - but underneath he really cared about his packmates.

“If it were me?  I’d tell him.”

“Right before we jump?”  Martin shook his head.  “This is  _ family  _ Lip.  He might lose it.”

Lipton understood of course.  Like the other human officers and NCO’s, he had taken special classes on werewolf behavior.  It was supposed to make it easier for them to lead their men.  It seemed to help Lipton anyway, enough to know that something traumatic could make a wolf uncontrollably shift - something bad enough, well, that could make them go feral.

“I wish I had the right answer John.”

Martin nodded in understanding.  As he walked away, Lipton wondered if he should talk to Winters about the situation.

* * *

Dick could feel the tension in the air from everyone in the 101st.  They had been called off thanks to the fog and everyone was wired tight.  None more than the wolves.

As he stood outside gazing at the sky with Nix, Dick made a decision.  “Get the wolves, yeah?”

Nix cocked a brow.  “Are you sure?”

“If they don’t run we might have a real problem on our hands.”

“Alright.  I’ll cover for you with Meehan and any of battalion,” Nix assured.  What they were doing was highly against regulation - the brass was pretty particular when it came to what wolves could and couldn’t do at any given time.

Dick gave him a half smile, clapping his hand on Nix’s shoulder.  “Thanks Lew.”

“Hey, what are friends for, right?”

Dick waited until Nix left his sight before he went out to a secluded part of the base to wait for his pack’s arrival.

They trickled in through the dark.  Liebgott, Toye, Grant, Martin, Webster, Talbert, Malarkey and Muck - naturally together - and finally Guarnere.  Lipton had warned Dick about the impending implosion regarding Bill’s brother, so it was just as well they were doing this.

Dick didn’t say a word.  He let the change come over him, bones shifting and readjusting with ease.  The others followed suit.  It was tempting to let a howl loose but Dick refrained.  Instead he moved through all of his wolves, accepting a few head rubs along the way.

Looking over his shoulder, Dick gave his pack a nod before taking off at an easy lope.  Padded feet followed him into the night.  The pack would have their hunt.


	2. Day of Days

Dick could smell the fear in the plane.  They were going on their first combat jump in the dead of night, leaping behind hostile lines.  Whatsmore, the invasion’s success was largely hinging on the 101st being able to meet their objectives.

Many of the wolves were in his stick and Dick looked down the plane at them.  Muck, Toye, and Malarkey sat in line beside him.  Across from them was Guarnere - who was still wound like a spring despite the previous evening’s run.  Dick couldn’t see Grant or Talbert down towards the end - keeping an eye on Doc Roe - but he could still scent the other wolves and was comforted that everyone was accounted for.

Thinking of Roe, Dick looked down at his hand, remembering when he had helped the medic to his feet back at the airfield.  The very human doctor of the platoon had squeezed Dick’s wrist, lingering a moment.  Then he had leaned in, touching his nose to the back of Dick’s jaw in an obvious  _ wolven  _ show of respect.

Dick could only shake his head now.  It was more clear than ever that they had all become a pack - even their human members.

If there had been any doubts, they were removed when the Easy wolves had wandered back into the section of camp they stayed in.  Most of the other companies were asleep, but not Easy.  The humans all looked up from where they laid sprawled or sitting around a small campfire - well, the ones that hadn’t dozed off.

Nix had looked up at Dick, quirking his lips.  “They wanted to make sure the pack was alright,” was all he offered.

Dick returned the slight grin, watching as the wolves moved between their humans with ease, helping to gather up the sleeping men and ushering everyone back to their tents for some sleep.

The plane jerked, hitting turbulence and knocking Dick back to reality.  They were about to put their pack bonds to the test.

* * *

When he dropped, Dick found to his horror that his musette bag was gone, along with all of his other gear.  The only person to drop anywhere near him ended up being an Able Company werewolf named Hall.  “Alpha Winters?” the young wolf asked in recognition.

“Let’s head out Private.”

Thankfully it wasn’t long before they ran into Lipton.  The human had managed to pick up a couple 82nd guys along the way and was sure happy to see Dick.

Next they found Malarkey, Guarnere, Toye, and Wynn.  It was a relief to find so many other wolves - and no surprise that they were able to find each other in all this mess - knowing they would be better able to hear or smell something creeping up on them in the dark.

With their makeshift platoon formed, they followed the tracks towards their objective.

It didn’t get any easier unfortunately.  Guarnere disobeyed a direct order, his wolf blood still running hot with the beast close to the surface.  “That’s enough Guarnere!” Dick barked, spinning the wolf around.  Guarnere openly glared at him, not averting his gaze.  “Next time I say wait for my command, you wait for my command Sergeant.”

Guarnere’s jaw tightened and stared long and hard at Dick.  Finally his eyes flicked away.  “Yes sir,” was the begrudging reply.  Dick wasn’t satisfied with that, moving half a step closer and pressing for what he wanted.  Guarnere tilted his chin up and to the side slightly, a brief flash of throat.

“Good,” Dick said softly, pulling his own wolf back and moving away.

The conversation behind him carried to Dick’s ears, Hall inquiring of Malarkey, “Well besides having a shitty name, what’s his problem?”

“None of your fucking business Cowboy,” Guarnere growled back.

Frankly the fact that Guarnere hadn’t shifted yet and started ripping the enemy apart with his teeth was a small win in Dick’s book.  Nevertheless, he’d have to keep an eye on the wolf as things progressed.

* * *

“ _ Woah _ , Easy Company.”  Liebgott’s voice was a relief when they finally made it to the staging area.  Unfortunately he was one of the few that seemed to make it from their company.

Dick nodded at them as he passed, regretting he couldn’t stop to see to them all.  He murmured to Lipton, “Watch over them.”

Buck was the only other officer accounted for and his news wasn’t much better.  No one had seen Meehan or anyone from his plane.  If he didn’t show up, that meant Dick would be the one left in charge of the company.  The thought terrified him for all of a minute.  Looking back over his shoulder at his men - and wolves - he was immediately put at ease.

“We need to find the others,” Dick said all the same, a different form of worry taking hold.

“Not exactly much we can do Dick.  Everyone is scattered to Hell and back.  It’s not as though we have the time or man-power to mount some kind of search.”  Buck was right of course, but logic didn’t always weigh out over wolf instincts.  “They’re either gonna make it here or they won’t.”

Dick shook his head.  “Once we figure out what’s going on, I’ll want to take some of the wolves on a sweep of the immediate area.  We can’t leave our humans out there wandering around.  They could be just behind a treeline and not even know it.”

“Our humans?” Buck mused, brow raised.

“Lieutenant Speirs,” Dick acknowledged, ignoring Buck’s inquiry.  “How many men from Dog Company are assembled?”

The other wolf lifted a shoulder.  “Maybe twenty?”

“You’re the only officer that made it?”

“So far.”  Speirs was watching as Buck threw a pack of cigarettes over towards their men.  “You got some cigarettes?”

As Buck dug for another pack, Dick asked, “Wolves?”

Speirs’ eyes darkened, snapping to Dick’s.  “You’re looking at it.”

Buck cleared his throat, breaking their gazes apart.  He offered the pack to Speirs who took it and simply walked away.  “Yeah, keep the whole pack,” Buck said sarcastically.  He snorted, looking over at Dick in amusement.  “Now see, guy like that?  You could peg him a wolf a mile off.”

Curious, Dick asked, “Oh yeah?”  He looked after Speirs.  “Why’s that?”

“He’s just so obvious I guess.  He slinks around like that all the damn time, popping out of shadows.  Creepy as Hell is what it is.”

Dick let out a little laugh.  “Are you saying we creep you out Lieutenant?”

“You Dick?”  Buck grinned, laughing.  “No.  The Easy wolves?  Well, maybe Martin on one of his bitchy days.”  Dick barked a laugh.  “Speirs?  Hell yeah.”

Dick slapped his shoulder and gave him a wry grin.  “Don’t worry Buck.  We’ll protect you from the Big Bad Wolf.”

* * *

It was the wolves that dove into the trenches first, Buck right with them.  They had two of the guns captured but Lipton was nowhere to be found with the explosives.  It just so happened that Able’s Captain showed up with Hall in tow, and the young wolf had TNT.

“Good job Private,” Dick praised, not missing the way the wolf preened.  He was eager to please, that was certain.

Unfortunately when Dick moved towards the captured third gun, he found Hall dead.  It made Dick’s heart stop a moment.  Hall was nothing more than a pup.  Even though he hadn’t been pack, Dick felt the whine rise in his throat.  He choked it back, forcing himself to move on.  It was certain to only be the first death he saw in this war.

Color Dick surprised though when none other than Speirs showed up with Dog Company, literally wrapped in ammo.  “Mind if we…?”

Dick accepted the ammo, shaking his head.  “All yours.”

Speirs’ grin was feral.  “Hold this?”  He thrust his rifle towards Dick, looking over his shoulder at his men.  “Let’s go Dog Company.”

Bones rearranged and in nothing more than a moment, Dick was staring at a large black wolf.  As Speirs charged into the trenches with his men at his heels, Buck rushed forward.  “Who is that?  Speirs?”  The wolf leapt from the trench, dashing alongside it, keeping low to the ground.  “What in the Hell is he doing?”  Dick watched the flash of teeth as Speirs dove through the air, straight into the gun nest.

There was some gunfire and a muffled explosion, followed by a short pause.  And then a long howl pierced the air.   _ All clear _ .

Dick huffed in amusement.  There was no reason to hold back his return call, tilting his head back and letting loose a howl.  He heard the echo from his pack behind him, down the line of guns.

Buck was watching Dick, something akin to amazement on his face.  Dick just gave him a brief, amused smile in turn.  “Let’s move out.”

* * *

The sight of Nix on top of that armor made Dick’s whole face light up.  “Going my way?”

Dick didn’t hesitate to scramble up, leaning in to rest his forehead against the side of Nix’s.  His nostrils flared, breathing in Nix’s scent deeply.  “I’m so glad you’re alright,” he rumbled.

“Made it through just fine.  Not a scratch.  I promise.”  Nix’s grin faltered as he looked Dick over.  “What about you?”

“Well, Wynn got shot in thee, uh…”  Dick pointed towards his own ass and Nix threw his head back and laughed.  “But everyone else is alright.  Well, everyone that made it.”  Nix frowned.  “Meehan and his stick haven’t shown up.  And we’re still missing people from the other planes.”

Nix nodded solemnly, clapping his hand on Dick’s knee and giving it a squeeze.  “We’ll find ‘em Dick.  We won’t leave them behind.”

Dick only nodded, leaning back into Nix’s space.  He tucked his nose under Nix’s jaw.  If the human had any idea just what kind of gesture it was, then he didn’t say a word.  Dick accepted the arm tossed casually around his shoulders, just breathing more of Nix’s scent.

* * *

They still hadn’t found anyone else by nightfall, but everyone had an hour to rest up before they had to move out.  Dick found most of Easy in the back of a truck, complaining about the smell of Malarkey’s cooking.  Dick was inclined to agree.

Head stuck inside, his nose crinkled.  “Something die in here?”

“Malarkey’s ass,” Petty commented, bringing up a new round of laughter.

When Toye offered him the bottle of alcohol they’d been passing around it was Guarnere that said, “Joe, the Lieutenant don’t drink.”

Deciding to be daring, Dick reached out and accepted the bottle.  “Been a day of firsts, so…”  Dick tipped it back, cringing when the alcohol hit his tongue.  He forced it down his throat, burning the whole way.

Guarnere was smiling when he looked up and Dick passed the bottle to him.  “You men get some rest,” Dick said, going to duck out.

“Sir?”  Dick hesitated, looking up at Guarnere.  The wolf looked at him a moment before slowly leaning down.  He paused in permission, Dick rising on his toes in answer.  Guarnere moved the last bit, pressing his nose to the back of Dick’s jaw.

Dick turned his head in towards Guarnere’s neck, both of them breathing in.  They let it out slowly, staying in each other’s space a few moments longer before separating.  There was no need to say anything more so Dick slipped out to go find Nix.

* * *

“What was that about?” Buck asked, brows dropped in confusion.  He looked from Guarnere to the two other wolves in the truck.  Malarkey and Toye ignored the question though.  Petty shrugged, clearly equally confused.

Lipton sighed, knowing he was the one left to explain.  Still, he didn’t feel it proper to do in front of the wolves.  Guarnere was liable to be embarrassed at it being said aloud.  “Just a wolf thing.”  It was the equivalent of saying “Let it go” and thankfully Buck did just that - at least for the time being.

Honestly, Lipton didn’t understand how Buck seemed to know next to nothing of the wolves.  Hadn’t he been required to go through the same officer classes the rest of them had?  Then again, that wasn’t saying much.  Sobol was the perfect example of someone who had all the information yet still couldn’t manage to understand a damn thing about the wolves in his company.

Guarnere looked over at Lipton, lips ticking up into a momentary smile, nodding his head.  Lipton brushed it off.  There was no need to thank him.  He understood that it was a hard thing for Guarnere to do, to apologize to Winters in such a bold and open way, reaffirming his position as Alpha.

Lipton supposed seeing actual battle had brought them all closer together, not just the wolves.

Proof enough when Malarkey yawned, tucking himself closer to Lipton.  His cheek rested against Lipton’s shoulder, eyes falling closed.  When Lipton reached up and laid his hand on the back of Malarkey’s neck, the wolf smiled softly, melting into the touch.

Guarnere scoffed.  “Whadda pup.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it Ghoneria.”

Huffing again, Guarnere gave into the challenge, mirroring Malarkey at Lipton’s other side.  “Damn pups,” he grumbled, even while he shut his eyes, “the lot a ya.”

Lipton smirked, shaking his head.  He looked across from him at Toye, raising a brow.  “Don’t look at me.”  Toye’s voice always had a smokey quality to it but it was even gruffer with being so close to his wolf right now.  “I don’t snuggle.”

“Hell with ya Joe,” Guarnere threw back, grunting when Toye kicked him in the shin.

“Should go find Liebgott ‘fore he ends up in trouble,” Toye muttered, hopping out of the truck.

Malarkey grinned as he commented sleepily, “He’s so full of shit.  He was at the bottom of the goddamn dog pile the other night.”

Lipton barked out a laugh, the image of a gruff Toye wolf  _ snuggling  _ with everyone the last thing he thought about before drifting off for a quick nap.


	3. Carentan

They might have managed to piece together Easy Company once again but that didn’t make things any easier.  Carentan was proving to be a bitch with gunfire coming from seemingly every direction.  After bodily moving some of the men to get them going, it seemed the false start had been just that.

Everyone was kicked into full gear.  Teams moved from building to building in organized chaos.  Training took over and they worked to clear the town as quickly and safely as possible.

Even so, troopers dropped seemingly left and right.  The medics had their hands full and other soldiers attempted to carry or even drag their comrades to safety.

When Lipton was thrown back from a tank shell burst, it was Talbert that ran through the dust to aid him.

When Tipper came out of a store front, mangled and barely walking from an explosion, it was Liebgott who held him while he bled.

They weren’t the only humans hurt in the battle, nor the only wolves that ran to help.

Afterward as the men sat around taking stock, it became quite clear of one thing.  “Our humans are dying,” Liebgott said quietly.

“So far we’ve seen two battles,” Toye agreed, “and only one wolf’s gotten hit.”  Winters had apparently gotten winged with a ricochet of all things.

“And it was mostly wolves at Brecourt, yeah?” Grant checked.

“That’s right,” Guarnere replied.  “Humans ain’t keepin’ up too good.”  Malarkey smacked him in the back of the head.  “‘Ey!”

“You hear what he said?” Talbert demanded, eyes locked on Guarnere.  “ _Our humans are dying_.”

Guarnere’s jaw tightened but he kept his mouth shut.  The other wolves took it as the silent acceptance it was.  They all knew Guarnere didn’t really mean anything by it - he just liked to run his mouth.

“When did they get under our skin?” Muck mused, lips around a cigarette.

“Same way any pack does,” Malarkey replied, stealing the cigarette.  “We just didn’t realize they _were_ pack ‘til now.”

“So what do we do?” Webster asked.  Their youngest wolf had finally stopped shaking at least - they had started to worry the experience had left him rattled more than he could handle.  “It’s not like we can watch them all the time.”

It was Martin that answered from his place leaning against the building.  “All we can do is try and keep an eye on them.  We’re more capable than they are, that’s just a plain fact.”  He looked around to all of them.  “So that means we do our best to make sure they’re safe.  Beyond that…”

They all quietly agreed that Martin was right.  No one could ask more of them than that.  It would just have to be good enough.

* * *

Dick cursed himself.  “Stupid,” he grumbled as Roe pulled the piece of bullet from his shin.  It would figure he’d get through the whole battle only to get nailed by a ricochet off the ground.

“Gonna be able to stay off of it?”  The amusement on Roe’s face told Dick that the medic knew better.

As he cleaned up the wound, Roe inquired, “How are the rest of the wolves?”

“Restless I think.”

“They need to shift.”  It was an astute observation, especially for a human, but then Roe had already proven he was far above average when it came to wolves.

“Probably.  But I doubt we’ll have the chance right away.”  Dick flinched as Roe stitched.  He would much rather have let his accelerated healing handle the small wound but he knew telling the medic that would only earn him a stern glare - he’d seen it done enough during training when the other wolves had done something stupid requiring Roe’s attention.  “We knew extended time without a shift under stress was a likely scenario.  Hence the training.”

“I know.  Don’t mean I have to like it though sir.”

Dick wouldn’t argue there.  If anyone worried more for the pack than Dick did, it was Roe.  “If I can find an appropriate place…” he relented.

“Would it be alright if I’m there?” Roe asked.  “In training they made sure to tell us to watch for certain things with the wolves and their shifting.”

“Sure.  I don’t see why not.”  It should have been safe enough for any of the Easy men to be around them while shifted at that point.

Roe nodded, working silently as he finished bandaging Dick’s leg.  As he helped Dick to stand though, he reminded, “Stay off of it as much as you can.  And try not to get hurt again?”

“Certainly the plan.”

Roe parted with him by pressing his nose to Dick’s jaw once again.  Dick could only shake his head in amusement as he watched their medic move to tend to his other patients.  He swore that Roe had to have wolf in him somewhere.

As he hobbled out of the aid station as dignified as he could manage, he was met with a very serious looking Nixon.  “How dare you get hurt while I’m not around?  You’ve got some nerve Richard Winters.”

“Nix.  I’m fine.”

“Fine my ass.”  Nix crossed his arms over his chest, setting Dick with his best glare.

“ _Lew_.”

“No more belly rubs for you for awhile.”

Dick’s brows rose.  “That was one time.”  Nix turned on his heels.  “Oh _come on_ Nix.”

With a sigh, Nix turned once again, this time to sidle up beside Dick to offer support.  “You’re so lucky I like you.”

“What would I do without you Nix?”

“Well you’d have more room in your footlocker for one.”

“There is that,” Dick replied contemplatively.

Nix snorted.  “And you’d have a lot less fun out here in the middle of this _beautiful_ countryside.”

Dick’s response that time was softer, more sincere.  “That’s true enough.”

Nix smiled over at him, shaking his head.  “Alright, come on dummy.  We’re supposed to be at a briefing.”

* * *

Everyone was lounging, awaiting their next orders.  That meant Malarkey found himself with Muck, Penkala, and More, sitting out on some church steps.  And after Speirs came by, the talk turned to the gossip surrounding the now infamous werewolf.

“I heard he goes out at night and shifts,” Muck mentioned.  “You catch a big black wolf stalking through the shadows, it’s him.”

Regulation stated that wolves couldn’t shift outside of battle unless they had permission from a CO.  Even _in_ battle, it was typically left up to the platoon and company leaders if shifting was allowed during any given engagement.

“Well all I know,” Penkala said, “was I heard he took that last 105 on D-day practically by himself.  Running through MG fire like a maniac.”

“Yup.  Now _that_ I did see,” Malarkey assured.

“On his own?”  More was skeptical.

“Yup.  Shifted right there in front of Winters and ran at it dead on.”

Penkala was impressed at least.  “I don’t even care if any of the other stuff’s true.”

And that was perhaps the crux of it all.  Even if _half_ the rumors about Speirs were true, the daring - albeit crazy - things he pulled off would always outweigh them.  That was one wolf Malarkey was glad to have on their side.

* * *

It was a wonder they all didn’t get themselves killed in that hedgerow.  As it was, Talbert had gotten a bayonet by one of their own guys.  And quite a few men had taken bullets in the skirmish that followed in the morning.  Some of them joined their total dead.

All in all they had lost quite a number of men to injury or death.  Some of the wounded would return to them soon enough while others would be sent home.

For those who remained it was a stark reminder.

It was just as well that they were returning to England.  Everyone in Easy could use the rest after what they’d seen, what they’d done.  The wolves more than anyone needed it.

As soon as they hit friendly soil, Dick motioned for the wolves.  “Think you can keep up Doc?” he asked Roe.

The man shook his head in amusement.  “Guess I’ll have to wait another time.”

Nix joined them and mentioned, “Have fun.”

When Dick shifted he groaned in pleasure.  It felt so good to let this side of him out.  He gave a full-body shake, fluffing his brown-red fur in the process.  Tipping back his head, he let up a howl, pleased when he heard the echoes of wolf song around him.

The energetic piebald wolf he knew to be Webster bounded over with enthusiasm, tongue lolled out to the side.  Guarnere’s stocky brown form joined them, along with the near matching Toye - save the white star on his chest.  Liebgott ambled over, grey fur with white underbelly and muzzle flattering to the lanky wolf.

Another red wolf darted by, a timber wolf on his heels; Dick barked a laugh at Malarkey and Muck.  Grant’s tri-color form was a familiar blur as he gave chase.

Martin was the oldest of them - a distinguished-looking grey wolf - padding over with an air of calm.  He snorted at the pups’ antics but his ears were pricked forward in amusement nonetheless.

“Is it alright?” Talbert asked Roe.

“Just go easy,” the medic implored.

Talbert grinned, not hesitating to take his wolf form.  He barked happily, all ready to go.  His white socks stood out against brown fur as he danced around in anticipation.

Dick howled once again, calling his pack to run.

* * *

They had gotten resupplied with replacement troopers.  No one was particularly happy about the people, keeping them at arm's length.  The wolves were even less trusting, watching the replacements with dark eyes.

For their part, the replacements gave the wolves a wide berth.  Most of them were human but there was a few wolves among them from what the pack had heard.

Pack.  That’s what the Toccoa men called themselves now.  Even the humans had taken to referring to themselves as such.

There was, however, one wolf that Guarnere was curious about.  In the mess hall one day, he heard a familiar accent and caught the wiff of wolf.  Figuring he just found the young wolf in question, his fingers rested against the kid’s chest and inquired, “You Heffron?”

“Yeah?”

“The Philly wolf.”  Guarnere smirked, slightly sharper than human teeth showing.

Heffron’s brows lowered.  “Who’s askin’?”

“17th Street Pack.”

Heffron’s face brightened.  “Front Street.”

Guarnere tilted his head, indicating the free seat across from him.  Luz grinned and shook his head, scooting over to make room.  Guarnere offered Luz a wink - the only human at their table of wolves that day.

Caught up in conversation about the home he hadn’t seen in years, Guarnere missed Toye coming up from behind him.  “Who’s this?”

“Jeezus Joe,” Guarnere growled, looking up at him.

It was Luz who answered, having been listening intently to their conversation, “Babe Heffron, Joe Toye.”

Muck commented from the other side of Luz, “‘Nother little wolf come to play.”

Toye grunted in reply, shoving Webster down to slide in between him and Guarnere.

“Don’t worry ‘bout him,” Luz assured the small redhead.  “You get used to the brooding.”

“Luz?  Shut up.”

Luz grinned from ear to ear.  “Love ya too Joe.”

Of course Luz missed it since he turned to look at Babe, starting to tell him a story about the wolves during basic.  Guarnere, however, felt Toye stiffen beside him.  He looked over at Toye, a silent question.  Toye stared back for a long time before giving a slight nod.

“Listen up!” Lipton called above the noise.  “Weekend passes have been revoked.  We’re going back to France.”

“Didn’t much like it the first time around,” Guarnere muttered.

Toye didn’t argue that.  Instead he replied, “We’ll protect them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the pack is assembled and the set up is out of the way, the fun can begin. :)


	4. Replacements; Part 1

Naturally they made it to France and ended up standing down.  So that meant plenty of time to drink in smokey taverns and give each other hard times.  There would be training exercises if word of a mission didn’t come soon, but for then they had it easy.

Luz and Buck were playing darts against Babe and Toye.  Guarnere hovered close by, as did Martin and Bull.  Like Luz, Bull might have been human, but he was pack.  Some more of them were hanging around that night - Webster was relaxing nearby, preferring to watch, while Malarkey and Muck were off fucking around with some of the other humans - but it was mostly replacements that night.

“Lieutenant, are you gonna shoot lefty all night?” Luz inquired once the bet had been made.

“ _ George _ …  What would I do without George Luz?”  And just like that, Babe and Toye had to pay up two packs of cigarettes each.

Toye gave Luz his usual scowl.  “That was playing dirty,” he informed after handing over the packs.

Luz grinned brightly at him.  “Hey, gotta keep you wolves on your toes somehow.”

Toye rolled his eyes.  He snagged Luz’s collar, pulling him in until they traded breath.  “Luz… shut up and get me a drink.”

Luz recalled being in a similar position the night they all celebrated getting their jump wings.  Like then, his heart raced, certain Toye could hear it.  “Not a bad idea Joe,” Luz managed to reply, an echo of his words that night.  However this time there was no smile to brush it off.  This time Luz could feel the heat radiating from Toye as their whole bodies were touching, not just Joe’s face close to his.

“‘Ey!”  A smack to Toye’s arm snapped the tension between them and they looked over at Guarnere who had just been playfully harassing some of the replacements - one of which was a young wolf, Miller was it?  Luz couldn’t really remember since none of the pack deemed it wise to get too close with the newcomers.  Babe had seemingly been the only one yet to break that rule, and only because Guarnere vouched for the wolf’s home pack.

“What?” Toye rumbled, something like a growl building in his chest.  Luz went to take a step back, realizing how close they were, but Toye’s grip on him tightened.

“Di’n’t we say-?”

“Nothing’s going on.”

Guarnere raised a brow, looking over at Luz pointedly and back.  Toye huffed, releasing Luz and taking a step away.

“Not now,” Martin spoke up.

“We already talked to the Alpha,” Guarnere snapped back.  “So stay outta it.”

Martin snorted but moved away, grumbling under his breath.

“Talked to Winters about what?” Luz asked.  He was aware they had something of a minor audience now but he was more concerned about what was going on between the wolves.

Neither Guarnere or Toye answered though, instead sharing some sort of silent conversation before heading outside.  Luz turned to look at Martin, only to receive a shake of his head.  Luz lowered his brows.   _ Just what the hell is going on around here _ ?

Webster was still sitting right there and Luz pinned the wolf with a hard stare before Web could run off next.  If it was one thing he learned from wolves, it was how to deal with the pack hierarchy.  Webster and Babe were young, at the bottom of the heap.  If Luz could press  _ anyone  _ for information, it was them.

He might have had luck with mid-level wolves like Grant or Talbert.  Maybe even Malarkey or Muck.  Guarnere, Toye, and Liebgott were the top of the food chain when it came to Easy - not counting Winters of course, or Martin, who took on a patriarchal role more than anything.

“Webster,” Luz demanded, looming over him, “what do you know?”

Web’s eyes widened.  “What are you-?”

“What’s the deal with what just happened?”

“I don’t really know.”  Luz narrowed his eyes.  “I don’t!”

“What would they have to ask Winters about?” Luz pressed.

“Umm, shifting?  Maybe?  I don’t know.”

Luz gave him a long and hard look, apparently intense enough to cause Web to show his throat.  That startled Luz, straightening and taking a step back.  He never expected a  _ wolf  _ to show submission to a  _ human _ .

“Might want to accept that Luz.”  Malarkey was suddenly behind him, making Luz jump.

“Damnit.  Get a bell!”

Malarkey smirked, then jerked his chin towards Web.  The young wolf was looking at them in confusion.  Luz realized that Web was probably waiting on Luz to follow through on this game of dominance the wolves played.

He had watched the wolves enough to see it in action.  Demands for submission typically came with direct eye contact and posturing - something Luz had been doing - and sometimes teeth at another wolf’s throat.  By exposing his neck, Web had declared Luz was above him in the pack hierarchy.

Luz moved back into Web’s space, bending over so Web could reach.  Sure enough, the young wolf pressed his nose to the back of Luz’s jaw.  It was a universal sign of respect among wolves.

“Sorry for yelling Web,” Luz said, straightening.

“Apology accepted.”  Web managed a little smile, shaking off his earlier nerves.  “You’re a lot more intimidating than you make yourself out to be.”

Luz smirked.  “Enough to take on your furry ass,” he teased in turn.

When Webster gave him a full smile, Luz knew they were just fine.  He reached out and fluffed Web’s hair, ignoring the mock protest.

* * *

The jump into Holland was night and day to Normandy.  Eindhoven was incredible.

Not that any of it was meant to last.  Nuenen, that was the town they rolled into with the tanks.  They were to secure it from any German stragglers - thought to be nothing more than boys and old men.  Oh how their intelligence was wrong.

It started out seemingly fine.  Webster noted the sign as they rolled closer to town - not having been told where they were actually going beforehand.  “Hey, Vincent Van Gough was born in Nuenen.”

“Yeah?” Cobb asked in a snit, “So what?”

Web rolled his eyes away, holding back the growl.  Cobb had showed up in England after everything was over acting like he was tough shit.  Truth was, he never made it out of the damn plan on D-Day.  That made him  _ not  _ pack.  Hell, even Babe had jumped in Normandy, even if it hadn’t been with Easy.

Cobb was just lucky it was  _ Web  _ he sat next to as a lot of the other wolves wouldn’t stand for his prissy behavior.

Webster had found out right away that his wolf side was a lot less pronounced than the others.  They relished in the wolf.  Not that Web somehow didn’t, but he had grown up in a social circle that required him to leash the wolf and hold on tight.

He knew there were wolves - like Guarnere and Liebgott - who thought the very suggestion of such was insulting.  Web had never known anything different until joining Easy.

“They sure teach you some useful stuff at Harvard,” Hoobler commented, smiling over his shoulder at Web.

_ Pack _ .  Web scooted closer to Hoobler, laying his cheek against the back of his shoulder.  If the human minded then he didn’t say a word.

Naturally, that was when everything went to Hell.  Their replacement Lieutenant was down, a German half-track appeared, and everyone was scrambling off the armor.

Web and the pack ran on automatic, firing at the enemies they could see.  All around them the replacements froze up.  At least Bull was watching over them, getting everyone together and moving into the town on foot.

Everything went downhill from there.  They encountered a larger force than anticipated and there was a Tiger tank of all things.

When the fighting started, Web had no idea why it happened, but he felt his body shifting out of his control.  “Web?”  Hoobler had his hand on the wolf’s shoulder.  It took Hoobler less than a moment of adjustment to simply grab Webster’s rifle and say, “Stay close, alright?”

They were through the hedgerow, pinned down by a machine gun nest up in some building.  One of the replacements had carelessly walked upright through the hedge, getting himself buzzed with rounds in the process.  Thankfully someone drew the fire away long enough for the rest of them to crawl out and hide behind a low brick wall with another squad.

Doc Roe was there, sparing a glance to Web.  When Hoobler mentioned the downed replacement, Roe immediately went to see about saving him.  Well, Webster wasn’t having any of that.  One of his pack just wasn’t going out there alone.

As Roe tried to pass, Web grabbed his forearm, careful of his sharp teeth.  Roe’s eyes widened, looking over at him.  Web shook his head.  Roe glared.  Web only increased his hold.  His human half understood it was Roe’s job to run into the fire, to try and save as many men as possible.  Had it been pack out there, maybe Web’s wolf would have been able to let him go.

The word rang out to fall back.  They were being overrun from all sides.  It was time to go.  “We can’t stay here,” Hoobler urged them.

Roe cursed, glaring at Web once more before begrudgingly agreeing.  Webster let go.

His head whipped around, hearing the whistle of incoming mortars and barked, pushing Roe forward.  Hoobler at his heels, they made it out of the area before their hiding place was completely blown to pieces.

“Fuck,” Hoobler breathed.  “That was too close.”  With enemy bearing down on them, he looked over at Web.  “Lead us outta here, yeah?”

Webster nodded.  Ears on a swivel and nose tilted up, he moved as fast as he dared across the open fields and in between the buildings, tracing the path of their pack and avoiding further encounter with the enemy.

“Medic!” someone yelled, the distance difficult for a human to hear.

_ Malarkey!   _ Webster almost tripped over his own paws, sliding to a halt.  His ears pricked forward, scenting the air.  Everyone’s scent was so mixed together though that it made it difficult.

“Webster?”  Roe must have heard it too.

“Medic!”

Web had it that time.  His nose snapped to the correct direction, giving a sharp bark.  “Keep going!” Roe encouraged, dashing off to help the pack that needed him.

Webster whined in protest, a high, painful sound.  Hoobler pat his thigh as though calling a dog.  “Come on Web.  Let’s round up the stragglers.”  That was something Web could do, and he bounded off after Hoobler.


	5. Replacements; Part 2

They were falling back when Malarkey was knocked down in one of the shallow ditches.  It was Buck, hit by a bullet.  “Shit, MEDIC!”  Muck wasted no time turning around, rushing to provide cover for them.  “Medic!”  Malarkey felt a rush of relief seeing Roe running right for them.

“Go!” Buck ordered them, completely ignoring the fact he was injured.

“Are you nuts?”  Malarkey all but growled the question.

“We’ll carry you,” Roe quickly added.

Ignoring Buck’s protests, Malarkey slapped Muck on the back.  “Follow me.”  He dashed to a nearby barn, kicking in the door.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Guarnere demanded, urging Luz to continue on ahead with the others.

“Help us!” Muck barked, all of the wolves working together to drag the door back to Buck.

Getting him on it was a bitch and the wolves ignored the man’s continued protests.  They also didn’t care to hear anything about Roe not continuing on ahead.  Bullets were zipping around them, mortars and tank shell bursts landing far too close for comfort.  Still they pressed on.

“You guys are assholes,” Buck mentioned, grimacing in pain.

“Just hang in there Buck,” Malarkey urged.  “We’re almost there.”

The trucks weren’t much further, shielded by their remaining tanks.  They could make it.

They stopped at the first Deuce they came to, barking at people to move out of the way, to help.  They managed to get Buck up into the back, laid out on his stomach.  “Stay with him,” Guarnere ordered, neither Muck or Malarkey arguing as they climbed in after him.

Neither wolf missed Guarnere’s comment to Lipton as they walked off, even with all the other noise going on, “I don’t think we know where Bull is.”

“Bull’s missing?” Muck repeated, immediately alert.

Malarkey whined, looking off to where it seemed the last of their company were rushing up the road.  “I don’t see him.”  Muck went to stand but Malarkey caught his wrist and tugged him back down.  “We can’t go in there.  Not right now.  Not like this.”

Muck wasn’t thrilled with it but he begrudgingly nodded.  “How ya doin’ Buck?” he asked, focusing on their injured packmate they  _ could  _ help.

“My ass hurts,” he remarked, “but other than that…”  He turned his head, gazing up at them with one eye.  “Thanks.”

“We don’t leave pack behind,” Malarkey replied.  As the order was given to move out, Malarkey looked back at the town, heart heavy in his chest as he knew they may have been doing just that.

* * *

Web was sitting at Hoobler’s feet in the back of the Deuce, watching with the others as the smoking town faded into the distance.  Web breathed a sigh of relief, eyes falling shut.

“Ya did good Web,” Hoobler assured softly, hand landing on top of his head.

Once they had stopped, everyone filed out of the trucks.  They were meant to fall into their squads, assess who was missing, treat the wounded.  Something didn’t sit right with Web, standing there at the end of the truck and looking around.

Hoobler was on the ground looking up at him.  “What is it?”

Web wasn’t sure.  Not as though he could tell Hoobler while still in wolf form.

“Who the hell-?  Web?”  It was Liebgott, coming around the side of the truck.  “What the hell are you doing?”

Web huffed, knowing Liebgott was talking about the fact he was shifted.  Technically Web hadn’t done anything wrong.  Winters’ standing order to the Easy wolves was that shifting was allowed during battle if the need arose.  It was left to the discretion of each wolf as to what that  _ need  _ was and Web figured he knew exactly why he had shifted without warning.

Shifting back to human form, Web’s legs were dangling off the back of the truck.  “Protecting our humans,” he groused.

“Back off Liebgott,” Hoobler grunted, not taking any of the wolf’s shit.  Ignoring Liebgott’s glare, Hoobler reached up and grasped Web’s arm, helping him jump down.  “Let’s find the rest of the squad.”

“Bull’s missing,” Liebgott called after them.  He didn’t stick around to be questioned.

Hoobler and Webster looked at each other.  In silent agreement, they rushed off to find their squad.

It turned out it wasn’t just Bull missing.  Miller had been killed.  Hashey and Garcia were taking it pretty hard.  Cobb was sitting off by himself, staring into space.  “What now?” Web asked quietly.

Hoobler shook his head.  “I have no idea.”

“Guess we wait then,” Web sighed, laying back on the grass with his head butted up against Hoobler’s thigh.  He needed pack, and with those left in the squad, that meant Hoobler.

Hoobler’s hand fell on top of his head, fingers moving slowly in a way that comforted them both.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Dick asked, staring at the burn on Nix’s forehead.  When that bullet had whizzed by, smashing into Nix’s helmet, Dick swore he felt his heart stop.

_ “Nix!”  He dove for Nix on the ground. _

_ “I’m alright.  I’m alright.” _

_ Dick’s hand cradled the man’s neck, helping him to sit up a little. _

_ Nix looked at Dick then.  “Am I alright?”  His eyes finally seemed to focus. _

_ “Yeah… yeah, you feel alright?”  Dick squeezed Nix’s hip with his other hand. _

_ “Yeah.  Quit lookin’ at me like that.” _

At the time Dick wasn’t sure just what  _ look  _ he had supposedly been giving Nix but now that the fighting was done, he could only imagine the array of emotions.

“I’m  _ fine  _ Dick,” Nix assured.  “In fact, you just heard the medics tell ya that less than a minute ago.”

“Not that I don’t believe them, but I’ll want Roe to check you out just to be sure.  Or at least Spina.”  Nix raised a brow.  “They’re pack Nix.”

“Right.”  Nix shook his head.  “Nothing less will do.”

“Not for you, no,” Dick admitted.

Nix looked at him, brows drawn together, like Dick was a puzzle to be figured out.

“I can’t do this without you Nix.”

At that the man laughed.  “I’m pretty sure the legendary Captain Winters, Alpha of Easy Company, can do just fine without me.”

“Well you would be wrong.”  Dick stepped up beside Nix, laying his cheek on the man’s shoulder.

Nix sighed, hand coming up to ruffle Dick’s hair.  “What in the world am I supposed to do with you?”

Dick didn’t answer, just turned his head so his nose snuffled into Nix’s neck.

* * *

At Guarnere’s prodding, Hoobler offered to go look for Bull.  Surprisingly Hashey and Garcia quickly volunteered to go as well.  Despite thinking it was an insanely bad idea to try and sneak back into enemy territory, at night, Webster looked up at Hoobler and sighed, “Alright.  What the hell?”

Webster shifted for the second time that day, sitting back on his haunches.  Guarnere nodded at them.  “Go get ‘im.”

Leading them down along a ditch, Web’s ears pricked forward and he stopped.  He gave a low growl, everyone behind him taking a knee - even Cobb who had apparently decided to join them after all.  “Us or them?” Hoobler asked softly.

Web tilted his head, hearing the distant rumble of armor.  He shook his head, getting on his belly.  The rest of them pressed against the high walls of the ditch, waiting tensely for the half-tracks and infantry to move past.  Web’s ears were pinned back, breathing a sigh of relief that they hadn’t been detected.

It took them into the early morning to hike all that way, only to have a Jeep coming down the road.  They had hit the dirt but Webster recognized the Jeep far off as being one of theirs, letting out a bark.  Hoobler trusted the signal enough to stand, raising his rifle in the sign for friendlies.

All of them were shocked when Bull leaned out from the passanger side to look at them.  Web barked, rushing past Hoobler and putting his paws up on Bull’s thigh.  Bull grinned, fluffing between his ears and looking up at Hoobler when he asked, “Where the fuck you been?” somewhere between a laugh and held back tears.

“Glad to see you boys,” Bull replied, scratching behind Web’s ears almost absentmindedly.

“Not as glad as us,” Hashey said.

Webster looked over at him and Garcia, thinking that just maybe there were a couple more replacements they could call pack after this.

Of course Webster wasn’t the only one relieved to see Bull.  When they got back, Martin’s bark was so loud the other wolves came running.  Guarnere practically knocked Bull over in his excitement, Malarkey and Muck not far behind.

“Let’s get you to the Doc, yeah?” Guarnere said, nose twitching at the smell of blood.

Webster sat back on his haunches, looking up at Hoobler with his tongue lolled out to the side.  Hoobler actually laughed at him, shaking his head.  “I swear Web… for such  _ vicious killers  _ you all sure do look cute.”

Just for that, Web growled, attempting to look menacing, but all he got in turn was another laugh.

“Maybe next time Webster,” someone called, and the wolf looked up to find Liebgott standing nearby.

Web huffed in irritation.  Something about Liebgott had always rankled him.  The other wolf certainly wasn’t doing himself any favors by goading Web whenever he had the chance.  One of these days, Web would end up putting Liebgott on his back.


	6. Crossroads; Part 1

They were all hungry and tired but for the time being it looked as though they would be staying in one place for a bit.  Most of Easy was either relaxing in the old barn they had taken over or sleeping up in the lofts.

Dick was taking stock of their supplies, chatting with Luz.  Talbert wandered over with Grant at his heels in his wolf form.  The stick Talbert held had become extremely fascinating to Grant and he kept trying to snag it out of Talbert’s hand.

“Shouldn’t you know better than to tease a dog like that?” Luz asked.

Grant shoved his cold nose against Luz’s neck in retaliation for calling him a _dog_.  Not that he helped his case when the second Talbert threw the stick, Grant flew after it.  Dick shook his head, barely holding back the laugh.  Despite everything they’d been through, he was glad that the wolves could still find it in them to act like pups sometimes.

They heard Liebgott before the door was kicked open.  “Alley’s hit!  Get the doc!”

The word echoed through the barn - “Alley!”  “It’s Alley!”

Lipton slid off of the hay pile he’d been resting on, immediately at Dick’s side like a loyal Beta.  “Go get Roe,” Dick ordered one of the replacements.  It was no surprise that the pack pushed and shoved the other replacements aside, coming to check on Alley.

“Where am I?” Alley asked.

Lipton rubbed the side of his face as though he were dealing with one of the wolves.  “It’s okay,” he soothed.

“Where’d it happen?” Dick asked Liebgott.  It was only a small group that had been out on patrol.

“Up at the crossroads.”  Dick reached out, noticing Liebgott fiddling with a bandage at his neck.  He turned the wolf’s head to the side, finding a gash there where it looked as though he’d nearly eaten a bullet himself.  “I’m fine Alpha,” he said, pulling away.

Anger boiling inside him at his pack being hurt, Dick ordered Lipton, “Assemble me a squad.”

“First squad on me!” Lipton barked.  “Weapons and ammo only.  Let’s go!”

Roe came charging through the door, barking at everyone to give him room and everyone snapped to.  Dick would have found it amusing that the small human was able to order around werewolves with ease but his thoughts were elsewhere.

Revenge wasn’t typically in his repertoire, but any wolf would tell you that _no one_ hurt pack and got away with it.  That was how he found himself leading a squad through the darkness in the low ditches along the road.

They took out a group but with more Germans than anticipated they pulled back and awaited reinforcement from the rest of First Platoon.  That meant most of the wolves were there as well - save Guarnere, Toye, Babe, and Grant.

Once the daylight came, Dick knew they couldn’t hold off their attack any longer.  He hated ordering his men in blind, but if they didn’t go they were liable to be outflanked at any time.

“Fix bayonets,” he ordered.  “Wolves.”  All their heads perked up, not used to being singled out by Dick.  “Your call.”  None of them had to ask what Dick meant.

Around him, wolves passed their rifles over to their human battle buddies, knowing where their weapon would be if they needed to shift back.  They took their second forms, knowing just as Dick did that they would be faster and more powerful.  It would even the odds.  Muck and Malarkey were the only ones that hadn’t shifted, staying behind to man the mortar teams.

“Wolves in first,” Dick said.  “The rest of you check your fire.”  He turned to Peacock and told him, “Give us about twenty yards, then give the advance.”  He then passed his rifle over to Luz, surprising the radioman.  “Wolves on me,” Dick said, barely raising his voice as he knew they could all hear him just fine.

When he popped out of the ditch in wolf form, he found himself flanked immediately - Martin and Talbert to the right, Liebgott and Web to the left.  Dick had only a moment to wish they had Guarnere and Toye with them too, knowing their fierceness would help them.  But the dyke was quickly approaching and his packmates were fanning out for an attack and there was no time to think beyond survival.

He gave the wolf control, leaping across the ditch and straight onto the first German he saw.  Dick barely registered that he was no more than a boy, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of the kid’s throat.  Blood tasted bitter on his tongue, cries of terror going up around him as the wolves attacked.  Gunshots rang out from behind them, their humans providing cover.

Dick ran between the bullets of both friend and foe, teeth finding their target again and again.  Blood dripped down his muzzle.  He felt his mind slipping further into the wolf.

A commotion on the hill brought him screeching back, a whole other company of Germans was running for them.  Dick barked, running back for their line, the other wolves following suit.  He dove behind the men, his body shifting forms with a violent pop.

“Luz.”  His voice was rough, the shift affecting him more than usual.  He took the radio receiver from Luz, calling for his fire team to rain artillery down on the enemy.  Luz traded him the receiver for Dick’s rifle, which the Alpha took with pleasure.

As the rounds splashed down, Dick had a moment of calm as it looked like the tide was turning.  Some of the rounds came far too close for comfort though.  “Take cover!” Dick ordered.

He heard a yelp, one of the wolves being hit, though he couldn’t tell who.  Once it was over, it turned out to be Web.  The young wolf was already being tended to by Spina.  Shrapnel in the leg from one of the artillery shells.  It could have been a lot worse.

Dick turned from the quick survey of Web and the few others that had been winged, attention drawn to Liebgott.  The man was firing his rifle at stragglers.  Dick took a knee next to him.  “Joe.”  When he kept firing, Dick slapped his shoulder.  “Joe, knock it off.”

“Damnit, what?” Liebgott snapped.  The wolf was still riding high close to the surface.  Liebgott sighed, looking away.

Naturally Dick noticed his neck.  His earlier wound had opened up, soaking the bandage clean through.  “You’re bleeding.”

“It’s nothing Alpha,” Liebgott tried to brush off.

Dick scruffed the back of his neck, not leaving room for any arguement.  “I want you to take these prisoners back to battalion CP and get yourself cleaned up.”

Sighing, Liebgott nodded.  “Yes sir.”

As he ordered the prisoners to their feet, Liebgott’s eyes caught where Skinny Sisk was helping Web up, watching as he aided Web in limping along towards the CP.  “He’ll be fine,” Dick assured, pressing his shoulder to Liebgott’s.

The other wolf snapped his gaze away, instead putting his full attention to leading the party of prisoners.  Dick saw right through the avoidance maneuver.

As he turned back to survey the field of dead Germans, he noticed Peacock checking over one of them.  It was the kid Dick had pounced, the one that never had a chance.  “Jesus Captain,” Peacock said as he walked up the dyke.  “They’re all SS.”

* * *

“Only twenty-two wounded,” Peacock reported as Nix looked at a couple men being loaded on stretchers.

“Captain Winters?”

“Right down there.”

Relief flooded Nix.  That was until he saw Dick.  The man was sitting by the road, just looking out into nothing.  “Are you okay?”

“Dukeman’s dead.”

Nix crouched next to him.  “Dukeman.”  So it had been pack then.  Well, that wouldn’t go over well when they got back to the rest of Easy.  Still, it could have been worse.  He didn’t try telling Dick that though.

He also didn’t mention the blood on Dick’s mouth.  It was smeared, mostly wiped off, but it was still noticeable on pale skin.

Nix leaned in, pressing his nose to Dick’s jaw.  A whine caught in Dick’s throat.  His head turned into Nix’s neck, sinking towards him.  “I’m here,” Nix assured softly, bringing his hand up to rest on Dick’s arm.  “I’m here.”

He wanted to do more but Nix had no idea if there was anything that would make a difference.  Dick was more drawn into himself than Nix had ever seen.  He heard murmurs on his way up to the crossroads of a “pack of hellhounds.”  It wasn’t hard to surmise that the wolves had attacked in form and it must have included Dick given the evidence.

Dick wasn’t like most werewolves.  Hell, most people didn’t even think Dick _was_ a wolf.  The man was so mild-mannered it just didn’t seem to fit.  But Nix had seen it a few times over the years, that glint in Dick’s eye when the wolf came up to the surface.

Now it looked like Dick was attempting to shove the wolf back into the box, but the wolf sure as hell wasn’t going quietly.  Nix gave Dick’s arm a squeeze, trying to reassure him as best he could.  He wasn’t sure that being there was going to be enough, but Nix was sure going to try.

* * *

“Lew?  Time to get up.”  When there was no answer from the nook where Nix’s bed was, Dick clapped his hands.  “Come on Nix.  Get up.  They want us at regiment.”  Opening the curtains to let in the light only got him a grunt.  “Something’s up.  Strayer’s orders.”

“Okay.”  Nix’s voice was muffled by the pillow he was holding.  “You go.  I’ll be right down.”

Dick knew better than that.  “You’ve got ten minutes.”

“Go away,” Nix muttered.  Dick slapped his hip a few times.  “Leave me ‘lone.”

“Oh no Nix.  You don’t get out of this so easy.”

Dick clammered into the nook, startling Nix into rolling over.  Dick only crawled up, hovering over Nix.  “Did you hear what I said?” Dick inquired.  “Strayer ordered us to regiment.  We have to go.”

“I kindda like it right here though.”  The words were clearly out of Nix’s mouth before he could stop them, a blush coloring his cheeks.  “I, uh, what I mean was-”

“I like it here too,” Dick admitted.

Nix’s brows rose.  “Dick?”

Dick smiled down at him.  “Lew, I meant it when I said I couldn’t have run Easy without you.  An Alpha always needs their mate.”

Nix’s eyes practically bugged out of his head.  “Their-?  But you’re-  And I’m-  I don’t think I’m understanding this right.”

Chuckling, Dick replied, “No Lew.  You heard me just fine.”

Same-sex relationships were still rather frowned upon, but when it came to werewolves, society was pretty much forced to look the other way.  Mates were proven to be a kind of genetic pull, even if scientists couldn’t fully explain it.  What was understood loud and clear though was the potential danger of denying a wolf their mate.  Thus while some might still turn up their nose, there was nothing they could do about it.

“So,” Nix ventured, “the fact that I’ve… thought about it, isn’t weird then?”

It was Dick’s turn to be surprised.  “You have?”

Nix’s smile was that soft, gentle one Dick had come to love.  “Well, yeah.  I mean, you kept giving these cues.  I thought _maybe_ …  But then you didn’t _say anything_ so I thought maybe I was off, y’know?”

“I didn’t really know any way else to say it,” Dick admitted.  “I figured you didn’t understand.”

“You didn’t think to _make me_ understand?”  Dick looked away, embarrassed that he had been so afraid to do just that.  Nix chuckled.  “Dick, I’m an S2 for a reason.”

Dick smiled at that.  “Yeah, I suppose you are.”

They stayed that way awhile, just looking at each other fully for the first time.  “So what now?” Nix asked, breaking the silence.

“Well…”  Dick wet his lips.  “I guess that depends.”

“On?”

“If you want to be my mate.”

“You are such a blockhead.”

Before Dick had a chance to reply, Nix surged upward, slamming their lips together in a demanding kiss.  Dick let out a rumble from deep in his belly, pushing back just as urgently.   _God_ , had he really waited all this time to feel this?  He was such a fool.

He licked into Nix’s mouth, tasting the remnants of last night’s alcohol.  Dick couldn’t even say that he minded because it was _Nix_.  “Lew,” he groaned when fingers curled into his hair.

“Just shut up and mate me.”

Dick growled, capturing Nix’s lips again in a bruising kiss.  The wolf inside him cursed his human half for being practical.  “We need to be down at regiment.”

Nix groaned in frustration.  “Now?!  Dick-”

“Strayer’s orders,” he reminded, not liking it any more than his mate.  He ran a finger over Nix’s kiss swollen lips.  “Next time we get some leave…”

Sighing, Nix relented.  “I guess.  Don’t ask me to be happy about it.”

Dick smiled softly.  “Hey, that doesn’t mean we can’t do more of this.”  Nix smirked.  “It’s just that mating…”

“So the whole thing about days of sex is true?”

Dick slapped his arm, sitting back on his haunches.  Nix was laughing.  Even knowing it as a joke, Dick still corrected, “There’s a lot more to it than sex you know.  And ideally we get to spend a week locked away with just each other for company.”

“A week, huh?”  Nix leered.  “I think I can come up with something.”

Dick shook his head.  “Wishful thinking Nix.”

He leaned down, rubbing their cheeks together.  Oh how he wanted to take the time now, press his scent into every inch of Nix’s body.  With all the time they spent together, well, it would just have to be enough for the time being.

He did however indulge a bit, biting at Nix’s exposed collarbone.  “Hey!” Nix yelped.  It hadn’t broken skin but it certainly had pinched.

Dick smirked at him.  “Just remember you’re mine Nix.”

Rolling his eyes, Nix gave him a shove.  “Yeah, yeah.  Get off me now you animal.  We’ve got work to do.”  Contrary to his statement, Nix pulled him in for another kiss, grinning as they parted.

Yup, this was bound to be difficult.

* * *

Dick hadn’t realized just how difficult he was thinking until he walked into regiment.  He caught the wiff of wolf, one he didn’t know.  It turned out it was Colonel Dobie, the British paratrooper Easy Company would be working with to get his men back that were trapped across the river.

Dick rankled when Sink introduced Nix and Moose to Dobie, leaving him out of it.  It was true enough that he was no longer Easy’s commander - that was Moose’s job now.  Even so, Easy still hadn’t named a new Alpha and when dealing with another wolf it was only appropriate to have involved him.

If anything, one could argue he was Battalion Alpha by default of being their ranking wolf now.  It had been less than a week being moved up the chain of command, so nothing had been formally stated.  It wasn’t as though Dick would press the issue.  He wasn’t counting on any of the other Company Alphas to give him a hard time.

The slight by Sink wasn’t likely on purpose but it rose Dick’s hackles nonetheless.

Clearly Dobie wasn’t so inclined to ignore it.  In the middle of Sink’s operation briefing, Dobie looked over at Dick.  “You’re Alpha Winters I presume.”  Everyone froze, looking between the two wolves.

“I am.”  Dick didn’t waiver under the other wolf’s gaze.

Dobie’s lips twitched, though whether meant to become a smile or a snarl was hard to say.  “I appreciate your allowance of my being here.”  Dick nodded.  “And for your pack’s assistance.”

Satisfied at the due respect shown, Dick replied, “Well I hope we can help you reunite with yours.”

Dobie nodded, that time the twitch most certainly being a smile.  “As you say.”

Sink cleared his throat, moving the discussion back to the operation - Pegasus they were calling it.  Moose was to lead a team from Easy Company across the river to aid in the evacuation of over one hundred Red Devil forces.  It seemed a simple enough mission, a good one for Moose to stretch his new command skills, but it didn’t stop a knot of worry from forming in his gut.

What little respect Dick might have gained for Dobie quickly vanished however when he caught the way the wolf was looking at Nix.  He barely held back the growl, frustrated when all the other officers wanted of _him_ was reports.  How was any of this helping his men?

He wanted to stay and go over the intel, recheck the plan.  He needed to be sure his pack was going to be alright.  He looked over at Nix, knowing he could trust his mate to take care of them.  He had to put faith in that.  There wasn’t much else to do.

Not about to simply tuck tail and leave, Dick pressed himself against Nix’s back.  “I have reports to finish so I’ll be in our room if you need me.”  There was no missing the raised brow from Dobie.

Nix turned around.  “Yeah, I’ll keep you updated.”  It was Nix that leaned in, pressing his nose to Dick’s jaw.  Letting a breath out of his nose, Dick’s eyes fell shut.

He forced himself to pull away, nodding to Dobie.  “Moose,” he ordered, “you listen to Nix.”

“Dick-”

Dick held up his finger at Nix, looking at Moose as he repeated, “You listen to Nix.”  The message was rather clear at just whom the Alpha was putting in charge until the wolves sorted rank.

“Yes sir,” Moose assured.

Dick gave him a brief smile.  He knew Moose would be fine - a Toccoa man himself, he was certainly trained for it.  “Carry on.”

Dick left the regimental office feeling slightly better about the situation.  He told the nagging in his head to go away, though he knew it wouldn’t stay gone for long.

* * *

Typing up his reports was enough to keep his mind occupied.  Before he realized it, Nix was wandering through the door, asking if he’d eaten lunch yet.  Dick looked at his watch, brows raising.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Nix mused.  He came around the desk, wrapping his arms around Dick from behind.  “How’s it coming?”

“Just about done.”  Dick reached up and grabbed Nix’s forearm.

“Good.”  Nix kissed behind Dick’s ear.  “We’ll grab a quick bite and then I can hoard you the rest of the day.”

“Shouldn’t you be assisting Moose?”

“We’ve gone over everything with him and Dobie.  They’re off drilling with the men now.”

“When do they go?”

“Not sure yet.  But they’re talking about tonight.”  Nix must have felt Dick tense as he chided, “Dick, relax.  The pack respect Moose.  They’ll listen to him.  It’s not as though they’ll suddenly forget their training without you there.”

“I know that.  But Moose doesn’t know them like we do.  That’s why I told him to listen to you.”

“He did,” Nix assured.  He nudged Dick.  “Now quit stallin’ and finish that would ya?  I’m starving.”

Dick chuckled, shaking his head.  He ignored the fact Nix was going into _his_ footlocker to retrieve a bottle of Vat 69 with which to refill his flask.  It was an old joke but it never failed to make Dick smile all the same.

“It’s not literature you know,” Nix pointed out.  “Use the first person plural.  Say ‘we’ a lot.”

“Thanks,” Dick muttered.  “I feel the support.”  Nix laughed, lying back on the bed.

He was still there when Dick finished the first report and the wolf had no qualms about taking advantage.  He crawled on top of Nix, no hesitation in the way he touched.  He let his hands explore, Nix returning the favor.

Their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss, much different to the desperation of that morning.  “What about lunch?” Nix asked against his mouth.

“Food can wait.”

Dick pressed down on top of him more.  He nipped at Nix’s lower lip.  Dick decided then and there, looking down at his smiling mate, that Nix was going to be the best sort of distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I speak for all of us you two when I say "It's about damn time!"


	7. Crossroads; Part 2

They were still in Holland but pulled back from the line.  Everyone was wondering when there would be another jump, another mission.  The night run across the river to rescue the stranded British paratroopers hadn’t done anything for the wolves.  Hell, it hadn’t done much for the humans either.

Restless energy was never good and so the pack fell back on their training, organizing drills.  Moose had pretty much just allowed them to go for it.  They all knew him from Toccoa and trusted him to an extent.  Still, he hadn’t proven himself as their commander - one fairly simple mission did not a leader make.

Luz was currently watching as some of the Easy pack played basketball against the Dog Company guys.  He had been a little surprised not to find Speirs there, but then Luz had spotted a large black wolf slipping between some of the barracks and off into the woods.  As Dog’s Alpha though, Luz didn’t figure anyone was about to say a word against it.

Someone plopped down beside him and he turned to find Bill.  “Hey,” Luz greeted.  “I thought you said you didn’t care about the game?”

“Don’t.  But yer here, and I wanted to spend time with you.”

Luz shook his head.  It wasn’t an unusual occurrence, Guarnere seeking him out, so Luz thought nothing of it.  Toye looked over, noticing Guarnere’s arrival as well and waved in a substitute.  Walking over, Toye used his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face.

“Came all this way to watch me play?” he questioned Guarnere.  The other wolf scoffed, making Toye grin.

As they went back and forth, Luz noticed Winters and Nix in the distance.  He probably wouldn’t have, except Winters was padding beside his mate in wolf form.  “Well that’s different.”

“Hmm?”  Toye and Guarnere followed his gaze, the former supplying, “Probably feeling stressed since he hasn’t claimed Nixon yet.”

“I thought that was settled?  Winters said-”

“More to mating than just sayin’ ‘Ey, we’re mates,’” Bill said.

Luz furrowed his brows.  What more could there be?

_It was the day after their river crossing.  The Red Devils had already been seen off and the pack was getting time to rest.  They were all happy to see Winters when he came into the barn where they were hanging out.  They hadn’t seen much of him since moving up to XO._

_“I wanted to tell you all that I’m proud of you.  You did well out there.”  Luz didn’t miss the way all the wolves sat up a little straighter, the praise going straight to that canine part of their brains.  “I have a quick announcement and then you can get back to it._

_“Captain Nixon and I are mates.”  Winters’ lips quirked a moment as a few people let out whoops and whistles.  “That means that I expect all of you to show him the same respect you’ve shown me.  It also means that he’ll be acting Alpha until you’ve worked things out on who will be taking over the position.”_

_Luz didn’t know all that much about mates - it wasn’t exactly required learning, even for the officers.  But he thought he understood the gist._

_Guarnere stood up then.  “All due respect sir, you’re still our Alpha.  Ain’t nobody comin’ in here to change that.”  The rest of the wolves barked in agreement.  Even the humans seemed to feel the same way._

_Winters softened.  “While I appreciate the sentiment, I can no longer be with Easy Company all the time.  That means that you’d be without an Alpha.”_

_It was Martin then that said, “You taught your pack well Captain.  We’ll be alright.”_

_“I don’t doubt it.”_

_“Sir,” Roe spoke up, “if you’re that worried, why not name a Beta?”_

_“I would rather the wolves decide who that should be.”_

Of course that still hadn’t happened.  Luz figured all of them were pretty much in denial about Winters not being able to lead them anymore.  It wasn’t as though he was going to push the issue - it was a wolf matter.

“So they’re not mates?” Luz continued.

“They’re mates,” Toye answered, “just not _mated_ yet.”

Luz blinked.  “Right.”

“When you see Nixon walking around with a new bite mark, then you know.”

“That’s true?”  Luz didn’t bother to hide his surprise.  “I thought that was just one of those tales, y’know?”

“Wolves bite their mates to mark them.  It’s always been the way.  Ties them together.”

“Doesn’t have to show,” Guarnere pointed out casually.  “But most wolves are possessive.  The more visible the mark is, the better.”

Luz could see that.  Still...  “Winters seems the type to keep it private.”  After a moment he asked, “So is that why he announced it?  That Nix was his mate?  ‘Cause it’s not official yet and he still wanted you guys to listen to Nix?”

Toye and Guarnere both grinned in that very wolf-like way they did.  Clearly he’d gotten it right.  “Alpha mate gets treated just like an Alpha,” Guarnere confirmed.  “The fact Nixon’s a human, well, some wolves might not like that.  But we’re pack, so doesn’t bother any of us.”

Luz nodded.  His eyes drifted back to the basketball game but his mind was still running things through his head.  “So wolves can have human mates, huh?”

“Yeah,” Toye answered quietly.

“And it can be with the same gender.”

“Right.”

“What about having more than one mate?”  Toye and Guarnere froze, only confirming Luz’s suspicions.  “After that night at the bar, I paid more attention.  Really I should have seen it before ‘cause you’re not even close to subtle.”

Guarnere scoffed.  “Didn’t think to clue us in there George?”

Luz shrugged.  “I was just curious how long it would take you to tell me.”

“Courting isn’t a quick process,” Toye defended.

“And it ain’t exactly easy to pull off in a war zone,” Guarnere griped.

Luz chuckled, cutting them some slack.  “Well, message received.  So I guess that just leaves what the hell we’re supposed to do about it.”

The wolves traded looks.  It was Toye that asked, “You would really want to mate with us?”

“Please,” Luz scoffed, “I’ve been attracted to both of you for a long time.  Guess it just makes sense now as to _why_.”  Luz lowered his brows.  “Come to think of it, can humans even feel the mating bond or whatever the hell it is?”

“It’s never been proven one way or the other,” Toye answered.  “That wasn’t really an answer though.”

Luz gave him an incredulous look.  “Yeah Joe.  Thought that was kindda obvious.”

It was Guarnere that got to him first, practically pouncing him.  It knocked him sideways to the ground.  “Oof, you are ridiculous,” Luz complained.

“Bill.”  Toye gestured for his hand and helped Guarnere up once he’d grasped it.  He did the same to Luz.  “Did you both get seventy-two hour passes?”

Not everyone got the same time off for liberty, but Luz was willing to bet Winters could arrange something if they needed it.  “All set here.”

“Me too,” Guarnere confirmed.

“Tomorrow then,” Toye graveled, nuzzling his nose against Luz’s cheek.

* * *

It was Mourmelon, France in early December.  They’d been standing-by for what seemed like forever.  Easy Company was nowhere near full strength, and most of the men were replacements, not pack.  With Moose out of action, they also had a new CO - Dyke.

Dick wasn’t sure what to make of him.  He was a human, a graduate of West Point, and from what Dick could tell he wasn’t exactly fond of wolves.  “He looks at me like he expects I’ll turn and rip his throat out,” Dick told Nix and Harry in his office one day.  “He walks on eggshells around the other wolves too, and believe me when I say they can smell the fear as well as I can.”

“They’ll never trust him if he stinks of it all the time,” Harry noted.  As far as officers were concerned, Harry had become damn good at reading the wolves.  Likewise, they had come to trust him as a leader.

“The only thing holding together Easy right now is the NCO’s, _pack_.”  Dick shook his head.  “Hopefully the training here will help but I don’t think the pack will let anyone else in at this point.”  It wasn’t just the wolves he spoke of either, but their human pack from Toccoa and the handful they’d let in since.

“You should take them to run,” Nix suggested.  “They’d enjoy it and it might settle their wolves more.”

“It’s not a bad idea,” Harry agreed.  “They still refuse to pick a new Alpha.  So I doubt they’ll run without you.”

“You’re right.  I’ll send a runner to tell Dyke to give them a half day.  Take them out and run them ‘til they’re panting.”

Nix laughed.  “Wish I could be there.”

“Have to admit,” Harry threw in, “I get a little jealous watching you guys just run off like you do.”

“It’s a beautiful sight though,” Nix added, a bit of wonder in his voice.

Dick shook his head, fighting off a blush.  “ _Nix_.”

His mate just smiled at him, moving on to different topics of business.

* * *

Another day, more paperwork, and still no word on a jump.  At least the run he’d had with the wolves had helped to settle not just them, but himself as well.  Dick promised them they would make it a weekly event, well within the earshot of Dyke.  The human blanched and refused to meet his gaze when Dick spoke to him about it.

“They’re talking mid-March action at the earliest,” Nix informed them.

“The wolves are going to go insane before then,” Harry replied, drinking his coffee.

“We’ll have to work around it like we always do,” Dick said.

A knock on the office door turned out to be Guarnere.  “Alpha Winters,” he greeted as he limped in.  “Alpha Nixon,” he added with a nod.

Nix raised a brow, still unused to being addressed that way by the wolves.  Harry snickered at his expense.

“Bill.”  Dick smiled, happy to see the wolf back.  “We missed you during our run the other day.”

“Sorry sir.”  At least Guarnere had the decency to look a little ashamed.  It was the wolf’s own stupidity that landed him in the hospital, joyriding as he’d been.  It was only luck that no one else was hurt by his actions.

Dick waved it off, pleased when Guarnere stepped up to the desk and leaned over to greet him.  “Good to have you back,” Dick assured, taking in Guarnere’s scent out of habit.

“Well, I just went AWOL from the hospital to get back here,” Guarnere mused as he stepped back.  “Hope that won’t cause you any problems sir.”

“Would you care if it did?”  Dick was smiling despite himself.

“Not a bit sir,” Guarnere grinned right back.

Dick shook his head.  “Well, why don’t you get back to your mates, hm?”  Dick nodded towards Guarnere’s forearms.  They were covered at the moment but Dick had seen the marks himself when the trio had come back from liberty.  Luz had twin bites right on his forearms, there for all the world to see, while Toye and Guarnere each had one.

Guarnere’s whole face lit up.  “Yes sir.”  He snapped a quick salute, hurrying off to do just that.

“Those three are sickening,” Harry mentioned.

“Harry,” Nix replied, “they’re not nearly as bad as the way you get when you talk about Kitty.  And you’re not even a wolf.”

The two settled into easy banter, Dick shaking his head and attempting to get back to work.

“Oh,” Nix said, stopping in mid-thought to pull Dick back into the conversation, “speaking of.”

When Nix pulled something from his jacket pocket, Dick groaned.  “What is that, a piece of paper?  I don’t want to see another piece of paper.”  If he knew how much paperwork was going to be involved as XO, he would have just stayed as Easy’s Alpha.

“You’ll like this one,” Nix assured, getting up to drop it onto Dick’s desk.  “That’s a forty-eight hour pass…  We’re going to Paris.”

* * *

“Nix…  As nice as this is.  I’m worried about the pack.”

Nix smiled softly over at him.  They had been sharing a coffee at a small bistro, having gotten into the city and dropped the bags at the hotel before going in search of food.  “I know.  But they’ll be fine without you for a couple days.  Besides,” he leaned forward, leering a little, “your mate is selfish and wants you all to himself for awhile.”

That brought a smile back to Dick’s face.  “Yeah?  Well, I’m pretty sure _your_ mate is alright with that.”

“Why don’t we blow this place then?”

“It’s early yet,” Dick replied, brows lowered.  “Don’t you want to see the city?”

Nix stood, placing enough money down to more than cover the bill.  “Normally.  But I recall a certain Alpha made me a promise for next time we got leave.”

Dick smiled, following him without another word.  He snagged Nix’s hand, pressing their sides together as much as possible as they walked.

“It really is a beautiful place,” Nix commented.

“It’s like the war was never here,” Dick agreed.

Nix paused, looking down the street where they could view the Eiffel Tower.  “Something tells me we’ll have to come back another time to enjoy the sights.”

Dick smirked.  “Once we get in our room, you’re not leaving until we have to catch our train.”

Nix grinned in return.  “Fine by me.”

* * *

Dick looked at his new mate, sleepy and content.  “Feeling better?” he asked, rubbing near the bite mark on Nix’s shoulder.

“Mmm, it will be.”  Nix stretched.  “You don’t need to keep asking.  It’s not that bad.”

“You don’t heal like wolves do.”  Dick leaned in, running his tongue over the reddened flesh.

Nix pushed him away gently, chuckling.  “I’ll keep it clean.  Relax.”  Dick raised a brow and Nix chuckled more.  “Yeah, I know.  The way you worry about the pack, I doubt worrying about your _mate_ will be any better.”

“Nope.”  Dick leaned in to nuzzle Nix’s throat, inhaling their combined scents.

They were both well and truly claimed now.  Dick couldn’t have possibly been happier.  “Lew?”

“Hmm?”

“You know I love you, right?”

Nix’s smile was bright as Dick pulled back.  “I knew that a long time ago Dick.”  Nix propped himself up on his elbows, kissing Dick softly.  “I love you too.”

Dick knew his grin was goofy and, sure enough, Nix laughed at him.  “Come on,” Dick encouraged, tugging Nix down to the mattress.  “We should sleep.”

“Sun will be up soon,” Nix agreed, yawning.  He snuggled closer to Dick, nose nuzzling into his neck.  “Night.”

“Goodnight mate.”  Dick held him tight, never wanting to let go.


	8. Bastogne; Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* And here all the pain begins. I'm so sorry pups.

Roe looked out into the vast whiteness that surrounded them.  The Ardennes was a frozen Hell and they had no idea how much longer they would be tasked with keeping the town of Bastogne free of German hands.  His eyesight was nothing like a wolf’s but even they weren’t much help when fog laid over them most of the day.

He was walking along their lines, checking on the men.  They were all freezing, tired, and hungry.  He was worried about the amount of guys he’d been treating for colds and trench foot.  They huddled together in foxholes under moth-eaten blankets and any extra clothing they’d been able to beg, steal, or borrow.  More often than not, the wolves spent their time shifted, curling up with pack members to try and keep them warm.

He came upon Winters who was looking alert out into the misty early morning forest.  His head snapped over to Roe and he motioned for him to get low.  Roe immediately took a knee, watching Winters rather than their surroundings he couldn’t see anyway.

Winters motioned him over, urging him to stay close and behind him.  It turned out to be a German that had stumbled too close to their lines, looking for a place to go to the bathroom.

Roe wished he could have said it was the first time.  Thanks to the bad visibility and the near constant snow, it seemed the enemy was falling into their foxholes on the line as much as they did theirs.  Roe would be grateful when they rotated back off the line for some time.  As it was, everyone’s nerves were shot, on top of all the other issues they were having.

“How goes the supply hunt?” Winters asked after the excitement was over with.

“It’s not.  Tried to find my way up to Third Battalion and got lost.”

Winters frowned.  “Take a wolf with you.”

“Yes sir.”  Roe paused.  “Sir, do you have anything to spare from your kit?  I’ve got no plasma, barely any morphine or bandages…”

“Here.”  Winters passed over his bandage, having given his morphine a long time ago.  “I’ll see about finding more.  In the meantime, try to get to Third Battalion and get everything you can.  We’re going to need it.”

Winters didn’t need to explain.  He heard the same thing the Captain had - Foy had fallen and everything was headed their way.  Thanks to the fog choking their position, there would still be no resupply either.  They were out there on their own.

“Alpha,” Roe acknowledged, leaving back into the fog.

He continued to check the men on his way.  “Guarnere, how’s the leg?”

“To hell with the leg,” he grumbled.  “I’m pissin’ needles over here.”

“Later,” Roe told him, not having time - or the right medicine - to deal with what was likely a UTI.  He was certain some of the others would be teasing the wolf about having  _ actually  _ picked up ghonera, but considering his mates were holding up fine, Roe could be pretty certain it was  _ not  _ that.  The discomfort was just going to have to stand unfortunately.

One minute he was talking to Smokey, the next artillery was raining down on them.  He slid into the partially dug hole Malarkey and Muck had, the latter cursing up a storm for all the new shrapnel in his helmet.  The wolf was just lucky that was the only thing that looked like swiss cheese.

“Medic!” someone hollered.

Malarkey perked up.  “It’s Penk.”

“Where?”

“That way!”

“Doc, wait!” Muck said, digging in his kit.  “Morphine!”  He threw it at Roe.  “Be careful!”

Roe was already off though, hoping from hole to hole.  He rolled practically on top of Babe as a shell landed too close for comfort.  “You guys hit?”

“No, we’re good, we’re good,” Babe assured.  Penkala was continuing to hollar.  “Go!”

Roe ran with Babe’s covering fire behind him.

Penkala thankfully wasn’t hurt bad - some shrapnel catching him across the forearm - but the lack of supplies was going to become a problem  _ quickly  _ if things kept up.

When he got back to the hole he shared with Spina, Roe was exhausted.  He felt bad for sending Spina to Third Battalion instead of going himself, but he didn’t feel that he could move.  “Take a wolf with you,” he ordered.

* * *

He was making rounds again after night fell - pilfering Dyke’s full aid kit along the way.  He heard a hacking cough and looked for the source.  “Heffron?  Hey, Heffron, you okay?”

“Gene,” he bit back, “what is with the Heffron bullshit?  You know my name, so why don’t you use it?”

Roe furrowed his brows.  “It’s Edward right?”

“Edward?”  Babe rolled his eyes.  “Only the nuns call me Edward.”  The young wolf went off in a huff.

Roe had no idea what that was all about.  Shrugging it off he continued on his journey, slipping into another foxhole that was tarped over and rather warm in comparison.  “Gordon?  You wanted me?”

Smokey grinned.  “Still looking for syrettes?”  Smokey produced a whole handful from his jacket.  He also gave Roe a lead on the scissors he’d desperately been looking for.  Not that Smokey was letting him go without having some hot coffee in him.  “Oh, and you better go check on Toye too.  He’s missing something.”

With something as cryptic as that, Roe immediately imagined the worst.  “Thanks.”

Back out in the cold and back to work, Roe moved down the line.  It was a clearer night than they’d been having, the way illuminated by the moon.

“Your boots?  Really?”  Roe could have beat Toye then and there.  “Where are they?”

“Back in Washington.  Shoved up General Taylor’s ass.”  Roe growled at him, Toye’s head snapping around to look at him.  “Took ‘em off to dry my socks,” he offered then.  “Got blown to hell in that last assault.”

Roe sighed.  “I’ll see what I can do.”  Before he left, he added, “And I’m telling your mates.”

“Doc!”

And down the line he went, swiping scissors from Perconte, and greeting Guarnere.  As expected the wolf was on his ass, following him to Liebgott and Alley’s hole.  Roe couldn’t have been the only one to notice how Liebgott had paid extra attention to the human after what happened in Holland.

“ _ Doc _ ,” Guarnere complained.

“I know, but I ain’t got nothing that’ll help,” Roe apologized.  “All you can do right now is drink lots of water.”

“Water?!  It’s pissing that hurts!”

“I know.  But it’ll flush the infection from your system, alright?”  Guarnere nodded slowly.  “Oh, and keep an eye on that one mate of yours.  He lost his goddamn boots.”

“He what?  Who the-?  Joe!” he barked, deciphering the culprit on his own.

“Shut the hell up!” Buck hissed from nearby.  Roe hadn’t missed that the Lieutenant had been a bit more jumpy, distant, since his return to Easy Company after being injured.  Their situation was enough to make anyone paranoid and Roe worried about Buck’s mental stability.

Roe slapped Guarnere’s shoulder, the wolf nodding his thanks as they parted ways.

* * *

The next morning brought more cries of “Medic!”  Roe ended up riding into Bastogne with Skinny Sisk.  He would be alright but it was serious enough to take him off the line.

At least while he was there, Roe had been able to steal a whole box of supplies from the church turned makeshift hospital.  It still wasn’t nearly enough, but it was better than nothing.

He was even able to find some boots for Toye off another dead soldier.  Morbid though it was, his packmate needed them more.

* * *

After the failed scout that ended up with Julian dead, Winters came to sit with them.  It was comforting to have him there and all of the wolves relaxed just a bit.  Everyone except Babe that was.  Even though Julian hadn’t been pack to most, the replacement had spent his time in Babe’s foxhole - Babe having attempted to save him.

Roe could picture it clear in his mind, Julian bleeding out from his neck.  Blood staining the snow.  A red wolf inching out against enemy fire to try and reach him.  Straining his neck out, trying to snag Julian’s sleeve, only to be repelled again.

Later, Roe searched the foxholes for Babe.  Instead he found Toye.

“Thanks for the boots Doc,” he said by way of greeting.

Roe was suspicious immediately.  “You still having trouble with your feet?”  He crouched beside him.  “Show me.”

Roe was shocked at the state of Toye’s feet.  It was trench foot alright, and he said as much.  If it wasn’t taken care of it could turn gangrene and Toye would lose his foot.  “I ain’t comin’ off the line Doc.”

“I know.”  There was no way any of the wolves - or pack for that matter - was going anywhere without a fight.  They were there to protect the man next to them, to not leave their pack alone out there.  If they could still breathe, then they would fight.  “You gotta keep your feet dry.  Change socks every single day and dry the wet ones around your neck.”

“Try.”

“ _ Do it _ ,” Roe ordered.  He stared straight at Toye, not flinching as the wolf rose up in height in an attempt of dominance.  “Shifting isn’t going to help at this point because the pads a your feet will still be exposed.  It might even make things worse, I really don’t know.”

Toye scrunched his brows together.  “You are some kind of stupid challenging me you know.”

Roe raised a brow.

“You’re supposed to back down.”

Roe snorted.  “Whatever you say Toye.”  He slapped the wolf’s leg, standing.  “Don’t think I answer to anyone around here but Captain Winters.”

It was Toye’s turn to scoff.  As Roe walked off, Toye called, “Yo Doc.  Stop being a tattletale too while you're at it.”

Roe bit back a laugh.  He didn’t bother to turn around, instead holding his hand up and saying, “Night Toye.”

Finally Roe ended up tracking Babe down to his and Spina’s foxhole.  It just went to show how little Roe was actually  _ in  _ their hole, always too busy watching over the men - especially pack.

“Hey,” Roe greeted softly, Babe not moving a muscle.  “Got something for you Heffron.”  He dug into his bag, pulling out the chocolate bar the nurse in Bastogne had given him.  Opening the wrapper, he saw Babe’s nose twitch, eyes slowly turning to look.  Roe smiled a moment, passing over a piece of it.  “Have some.”

Babe leaned over a little, grabbing the chocolate with his teeth, right from Roe’s hand.  Taking a bite, Babe’s expression softened a little.  Roe reached up, combing his fingers through the sides of Babe’s hair that wasn’t covered with his helmet.  Babe leaned into the touch, eyes falling closed as he continued to munch at the chocolate.

Satisfied that some sleep would be just the thing to help Babe perk up again, Roe took off his helmet, setting it aside.  He pushed into Babe’s space, snuggling up to his side and laying an arm across his waist.  His nose fell into the crook of Babe’s neck, making the wolf jump at the cold.

“Sorry,” Roe murmured, smiling a little.

He could hear the hint of a smile in Babe’s voice as he replied, “S’ok Gene.”

Spina pressed in close to them both, sharing his warmth as well.  Soon Roe was drifting off, Babe holding onto his arm, cheek on his head.

* * *

They had been resupplied so everyone’s spirits were lifted.  They knew full well that they were still going to be miserably cold and wet, but at least they wouldn’t be hungry on top of it.  Thankfully some winter clothing was also in the drops, along with their much needed medicine, ammo, and glorious food.

“I never thought I’d be so happy to see socks,” Luz commented.  He threw a pair at Toye.  “Change yours.  And then you’ll get mine and Bill’s extras.”

“Luz-”

“You’re changing your socks multiple times a day, you hear?”  Toye huffed but didn’t argue.  Although there was some muttering about “damn medics” under his breath.

“I found a chocolate bar,” Guarnere announced as he dropped down into their foxhole.

It had been several days since they’d all gotten to be together like this.  They were lucky enough to see one another at all the way people were rotating schedules at keeping watch on the line.  Besides that, Winters had cautioned them about keeping their head on straight, which they all agreed meant they needed to keep their distance some days.

“I say we split it,” Luz suggested, “and not let the pain in the ass over here have any.”

“Hey!” Toye protested but both Luz and Guarnere were laughing.  “You two are the worst.”

“We ain’t the ones with trenchfoot,” Guarnere countered.

“No.  Just a fucking infection that makes you piss glass.”

Guarnere snorted.  “Been drinkin’ water like Doc said and it’s startin’ to feel better.”

“That’s good,” Luz replied, snuggling closer to Guarnere.  After changing his socks, Toye moved over and joined them, nuzzling Luz’s cheek and then Guarnere’s.  “Mmm, ain’t I the luckiest guy?” Luz mused.  “Two sexy wolves all for me.”

Shaking their heads it was Toye that said, “Get some sleep.”

“Lord knows we can all use it,” Guarnere agreed, arm around Luz.  Toye snuggled into Luz’s other side, hand grasping Guarnere’s arm below his elbow.

For once warm, fed, and together, the trio drifted off, dreading the call to get back on the line.

* * *

Babe was on the line that night with Guarnere and Buck.  They both saw how Buck was deteriorating.  He was a damn fine man but all the pack knew they needed to get him off the line, for his own sake.  It was why the wolves had started to stay close.

“Bill?” Babe asked after Roe had come around to check on them, giving them an extra blanket to share.  “How’d you know Toye and Luz were yer mates?”

“I dunno,” the other wolf replied, draping the blanket around Buck who was shivering.  Now that they had the extra winter gear, the wolves’ naturally higher body heat was finally doing its job.  “Just knew I guess.”

“Gee… thanks…”

Guarnere huffed.  After a couple minutes he said, “Felt like bein’ back home.”  Babe looked over at him but Guarnere was watching the line.  “Every time I was with ‘em, everything else jus’ wen’ away.  Felt like I’d known ‘em forever.”

Babe nodded slowly, thinking on his own dilemma.  “Does it…?  Does it feel hard to breathe?  Think?”

“It did.  Bein’ mated makes everythin’ fall together like.”  Just catching what Babe said, Guarnere looked at him.  “You met yer mate.”  Babe quickly looked away and Guarnere chuckled.  “Well I’ll be.  Who is it?”

Babe wasn’t about to admit his thoughts aloud, least of all to Guarnere.  “No one you know,” he lied.  Guarnere saw right through it of course, but he was nice enough not to say anything.

A few more minutes passed before Guarnere mentioned, “Y’know if you wanna mate somebody yer gonna ‘ave to talk to Winters about it.”

It was Buck who asked, “Why would you need to do that?”  Apparently the human had been more focused on their conversation than they thought.

“‘Cause he’s our Alpha,” Guarnere explained.  “We still ain’t picked another one so he’s it.  If we was back home with our packs, we’d have to ask our Alpha there.”

“It’s a respect thing,” Babe added.  “Like going and asking their parents?  We ask their Alpha.”

“See, when you mate with someone, you become part of their pack.  And they get to be part a yours.  So it makes things square wit’ everybody.  Less fightin’ that way.”

Buck nodded slowly.  “Right.”  After a moment he said, “But Dick’s not  _ really  _ your guys’ Alpha.  And it’s not like you’re joining another pack.”

“He’s our Alpha,” Guarnere insisted, straightening a little.  “Just as sure as our ones back home.  Can’t really explain it to ya Buck.  Jus’ somethin’ you’ll have to trust us on.”

“I trust you,” Buck assured softly.

They all went back to watching the line, and if the other two noticed the way Babe’s thoughts kept drifting elsewhere then they were kind enough not to say.


	9. Bastogne; Part 2

Winters might have been Battalion XO now but he would always be their Alpha.  If anyone doubted that, then they weren’t paying attention.  It was no coincidence that out of the entire Second Battalion, Winters set up the CP right next to Easy Company’s position.

It was just as well he did, since early that morning, they spotted movement through the fog that separated their line from the Germans’.  Guarnere looked out from his foxhole with wide eyes.  “You have _got_ to be fucking kiddin’ me.”

Wolves.  German werewolves.  Silhouetted against the mist.

There had been stories from other battalions told, of encounters with Nazi wolf squads.  There wasn’t much intelligence on them and as far as Easy knew, they had never been near a location where they were sighted.

It was just as well that if they were facing them now that Winters was standing there on their line.

“Wolves!” he barked.  “On me!”  They wouldn’t give them a chance to cross the open field between them.

Guarnere let the change take him, powerful muscles rippling as he charged from his foxhole right behind Winters.  More feet joined the charge, growling challenges.

“Hold your fire!” he heard Nix order the humans left behind.   _Smart_.  Guarnere didn’t feel like being hit by a stray bullet from one of the damn replacements.

Toye was at his side when they crashed straight into the Nazi werewolves.  Snarls and snapping jaws gave way to yelps and crunching bones.  Guarnere didn’t have time to think about whose cries they could have been.  His focus had narrowed to the wolf going limp in his jaws, his teeth wrapped around the enemy’s throat.

A blur of fur flew over him, diving into the way of an oncoming German wolf.  A startled yelp made Guarnere drop his prey - he would be dead shortly - turning to find a wolf clamping down on Toye’s shoulder.

Guarnere saw red, lunging at the wolf and dislodging him.  They rolled a few times, the other wolf getting the upper hand.  Guarnere swiped a paw across the wolf’s face, catching his eyes.  The enemy wolf reared back, leaving himself open to counter attack.

Once again Guarnere went for the throat, latching on and flipping their positions.  He shook the wolf hard, not satisfied until he heard the crack of bones and the creature went limp.

Toye’s whimper drew his attention.  He was trying to walk towards Guarnere, his dark brown fur stained with red.  Guarnere rushed forward, pressing their sides together to help steady him.

Around them, their pack had the remaining wolves on the run.

Winters howled as the bullets started to fly, ordering their retreat.  Guarnere shifted, cursing as he tried to lift Toye.  “Here.”  It was Winters.  He helped Guarnere drap Toye across his shoulders, both whining in sympathy when the wolf whimpered in pain.

“Doc!” Guarnere yelled as they ran back to the safety of the line, their humans covering their escape.

Roe was already waiting for them, and Luz was frantic as he called in for a Jeep.  “Damnit Joe!” Luz shouted the moment he was off the radio.  “Where do you get off gettin’ hurt?!”

“George,” Guarnere tried to soothe but his mate was having none of it.

“So help me God, Joe Toye…”

“He’ll be fine Luz,” Roe assured, sulfa powder already down and bandages going on.  “Doesn’t look like it hit anything major.”  To Toye he added, “Don’t shift though, alright?  Gonna need to have one of the wolf surgeons look at you first.”

Toye nodded, eyes shifting to Guarnere and Luz.  He whined then, both men caving.  “You big dummy,” Luz scolded, head falling to Toye’s.  Guarnere sidled up next to them, fingers slipping into fur and hair.

Toye would be alright.  As it stood he would be forced off the line for a bit.  But Guarnere knew it could have been a lot worse.

* * *

Grant shifted from foot to foot, watching from a distance as Roe patched Toye up and they moved him to the Jeep.  “That was close.”  Grant jumped at the voice next to him, scolding himself as it was only Talbert.

“No kidding.  Wasn’t expecting to find them out here.”

“You alright?”

“Fine Tab.”  He looked over at Talbert then.  “You?”

Talbert held up his hand, already bandaged up.  “I’ll live.”

Grant knew there was no point in scolding him.  Instead he looked around for the others, having been so wrapped up in watching Toye and his mates to check.  “Everyone else?”

“Malarkey’s got a nose bleed.”

Sure enough he found said man sitting on the ground cursing while Muck held his nose, trying to stem the flow.

“Lieb got cuffed upside the head pretty good.  Not that anything can rattle him.”  Grant huffed a laugh - wasn’t that the truth.  “And Martin’s fine.”

“Babe?”  Grant looked around for the small wolf, finding he was sitting in his second form at Winters’ feet, the Alpha’s hand rested between his ears as he spoke with Nix.

“More shaken up than anything.”

Grant nodded, satisfied that all the wolves were still in one piece.  None of them had been expecting to go up against other wolves - not like that.  To make it through to the other side relatively unscathed was nothing less than a small miracle.

* * *

Dick watched as Babe made sure Roe got some food.  Not that the medic ate it, but it was still the thought that counted.  To say Dick was concerned about their medic was putting it mildly.  Roe was starting to get that look about him - that far off gaze, like he was looking straight into Hell.  Winters needed to get him off the line for a while.

That was easier said than done.  They were being attacked regularly and the idea of being down a medic - especially Roe - wasn’t appealing.  He had to weigh which endangered Easy Company more.

The decision was taken out of his hands when later that night Harry was hit at the CP.  As he and Nix and Peacock tried to stem the bleeding, Roe had hesitated.  Thankfully the medic snapped into gear, moving as efficiently as he ever did.  That moment’s hesitation though was enough for Dick.

“Eugene,” he said gently.  “Go into town with him.  And get a hot meal while you’re there, yeah?”

Roe looked crushed, but he agreed, riding off in the Jeep with Harry.  If Dick had known that there was an air raid headed straight for Bastogne, he would have never let Roe go.

* * *

Roe dejectedly walked through the lines back towards his foxhole.  Winters poked his head up out of his.  “Doc?”  Roe just shook his head, continuing to walk.  He overheard Winters hissing for Nix in the next foxhole over.  “Something happened.  I wanna know what.”  Nix was grumbling but stumbled out of his hole to radio in.  No doubt the Alpha would be unhappy with the news.

He dropped down into his foxhole, finding Babe there.  “Everything okay?”  Silence.  “Babe?”

“Yeah.”  Babe sniffed, still fighting off a cold.  He rubbed at his nose, Roe’s eyes catching blood on Babe’s hand.

“Hey,” he said gently, snagging it.  “How’d you do that?”

“You did that,” was Babe’s soft reply.  Roe didn’t understand, but then he remembered earlier that night, Babe pulling him out of his foxhole.  Had he cut Babe’s hand somehow?

“I’ll fix it up,” he assured, reaching into his jacket for a bandage and sulfa.  He ended up pulling out the blue scarf Renee wore, the one he’d pulled from the rubble of the bombed church.  It had been on a whim.  The woman was a gentle soul, a healer in a place of death.  Roe felt a sort of kindred spirit in that regard.

After hesitating, Roe ripped the cloth in two, knowing Renee would understand.  She could still continue to help heal his pack, even in death.

As he worked, Babe looked over at him and managed a smile, despite his shivering.  “Hey Gene… you called me Babe.”

“I did?”  Babe nodded and it clicked.  “ _Babe_.”  Roe’s lips curled into a smirk.  “Yes I did.”

Babe chuckled and imitated the deep way Roe said his name.  Admittedly it made something flip in Roe’s stomach - something akin to desire.

“Heffron,” he scolded in order to keep balanced, “watch the goddamn line.”

Babe laughed, doing just that.

* * *

It was near dawn, when Roe woke from a short nap, having used Babe’s shoulder as a pillow while the wolf kept watch.  “I should go check on the men.”

“Winters was already by,” Babe mentioned.  “Said you should stay here and rest more.”

Roe frowned.  “He heard about Bastogne?”

Babe nodded, looking over at him.  After a moment he said, “I’m glad you’re alright Gene.  Dunno what any of us would do without you.”  Babe hesitated before adding, softly as he turned back to the woods, “Dunno what _I’d_ do without you.”

Roe tilted his head, unsure what Babe was getting at.

“Go back to sleep,” Babe encouraged.

Roe thought it over a minute before just deciding to ask, “Babe?”  He had the wolf’s attention immediately.  Admittedly, Roe could have gotten used to that.  “What’s wrong?”

“Besides that we’re stuck in a hole freezing our asses off?”  Roe gave him a pointed look and Babe’s face fell, looking away.  “I, uh, I found my mate.”

“Oh.”  Roe wasn’t sure why that made him feel like he’d been punched in the gut.  “Well that’s… that’s good.”  It sounded forced, even to his own ears.  “Who is it?”

Babe licked his lips, looking nervous.

Roe placed his hand on Babe’s arm.  “I won’t tell anybody if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Babe shook his head.  After a moment he moved his arm to grab Roe’s hand and simply sat there watching the line.

Roe was confused initially, but then it hit him like a bolt.  His mouth hung open in shock, looking from Babe’s face to their joined hands and back.  “Babe?”

There was a little sniffle and Babe’s face scrunched.  He pulled his knees up, pressing his forehead to Roe’s hand.  “Damnit, I’m doin’ this all wrong.  No one wants somebody like me for a mate.  ‘Specially not somebody like you.”

Roe shifted to his knees, looking down at Babe.  “What the hell are you talkin’ about?  Course I want you.”  Roe blushed fiercely as he realized what came out of his mouth.  It was the truth though, every bit of it - even if he didn’t understand why.

Babe was looking at him in shock.  “Wha’?”

“Been thinking ‘bout you a lot lately.  An’ the more we been close like this?  Out here?  I dunno.  I can’t explain it.”

Babe’s expression softened as he smiled.  “They say humans can tell it too.  We never spent much time together ‘fore gettin’ stuck here.  It’s prolly why I didn’t pick it up ‘til now.”

Roe nodded.  It all made sense.  He knew what they said about werewolf mates, about humans they mated.  He wasn’t sure if all of it was true, but then he couldn’t exactly deny the strange feelings he was having towards Babe lately.

Deciding to simply face it head on, Roe leaned down and pressed his lips to Babe’s.  They were cold and chapped.  Roe didn’t care.  He pressed closer, hearing the whine from Babe.  Hands grabbed hold of him, tugging Roe closer.

“Gene,” was murmured against his lips.  “Mate with me?”

“ _Now_?”  Roe pulled back in surprise.  He looked around them, remembering just where they were, exposed out on the line.

Babe’s face reddened.  “I should be off watch in a few more hours.”

“That’s, uh, that’s still really soon, ain’t it?”

Babe blinked and then he realized what Roe meant.  “Oh.”

“Not that I don’t want to,” Roe reassured, “just…”

“No, no, I get it.”  Babe thread their fingers together.  “Wolves, we got more of a certainty in all this.  You don’t.”

Roe licked his lips.  “It’s not really that.  I…  I feel it too.  I just need to wrap my head around all this.”

Babe barked a laugh and Roe shoved his shoulder.  “Sorry.”

“Heffron.  Watch the line.”  Roe laid down again, this time his head in Babe’s lap.  “I’m going back to sleep.”

“Rest, mate,” Babe murmured.  “I’m here.”  Roe drifted off with fingers combing through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously the best. Your comments mean the world! And, I know, I know, the rough patch is coming up. I promise we'll make it through Breaking Point together.


	10. Breaking Point; Part 1

They had been sent to clear the woods near Foy now that the siege had been broken in anticipation for taking the town back from the Germans.  Dick hadn’t expected many problems.  He certainly hadn’t expected to get the news that one of the pack was dead.

“His own gun,” Nix murmured after Lipton left.  “Fuck.”

“Yeah.”  Dick didn’t know what else to say.

“Who’s gonna tell Web?”  Dick looked up at his mate.  “He and Hoob were close.”

Dick wasn’t surprised that Nix was sympathetic to the young wolf.  It seemed few people were, especially since he had been away for so long.  “How’s he doing?”  He knew Nix was keeping in touch with Webster.

Nix allowed the slight subject change.  “Better.  The infection finally cleared up.  He’s hoping to get back soon.”  Nix paused.  “What do I tell him?”

“Not sure Nix,” Dick admitted.  “How do you explain any of this to anyone?”

“Hell if I know,” Nix sighed.

Dick let the silence linger, serving up the coffee - well, what passed for coffee these days.  “You know what Dyke’s problem is?”  Nix hummed.  “He’s just another one of those rich, arrogant jerks from Yale.”

Nix chuckled.  “Oh God, not another one of those.”

They grinned at each other.  Nix was more than used to the teasing that anyone with an Ivy League education got with the company.  Perhaps it was one of the reasons he and Webster ended up getting so close.

After a sip of coffee - and a grimace - Dick continued, “Division’s not going to let me replace him just because I get a bad feeling off of him.  Even if they would, who would I put in his place?”

“What about Compton?” Nix suggested.

Dick knew his mate didn’t care for the Lieutenant much.  Their personalities clashed and Nix had always been a little bitter about the way Buck had just wandered into the company trying to make friends.  Even so, Nix could admit he was a good leader.

“He’s the only real choice,” Dick agreed.  “Buck’s a good combat leader but it would be nice for Easy to have at least one experienced platoon leader.”  Nix bobbed his head from side to side in agreement.  “Frankly, I’m worried about him too.  He’s breaking down.  I see it.”

“Me too.  A lot of the guys are.”  Nix sighed.  “They’re all hanging on a knife’s edge and I feel like there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“I know,” Dick agreed softly.

After another couple minutes of silence, Nix asked, “What about someone else?”

“Doesn’t matter anyway,” Dick sighed, “‘cause I can’t get rid of Dyke.”

“You’ve heard the rumblings I have,” Nix pointed out.  “Everyone suspects the same thing - that he doesn’t like wolves - but the problem is you can’t prove it.  If you could, it would be nothing to get him shipped out of here.”

Dick nodded in agreement.  “It’s not as though I haven’t tried.”  Nix raised a brow.  “I take walks.”

Nix scoffed, rolling his eyes away.  “Unbelievable.  So you wait until I’m out cold and leave me to freeze and be killed by some German in my sleep.”

“ _ Nix _ .”

“Not to mention the dangers of going out alone.  In these conditions.  All to spy on Dyke.”

“Well if you could shift into a wolf, I’d have you do it.”  Nix huffed.  “Besides… who said it was just me?”

Nix leaned forward, elbows on his knees.  “It’s not nice to keep secrets from your mate.”

“I thought you were our intelligence officer,” Dick teased in turn.

“You’re ridiculous,” Nix muttered, though he was smiling.  After a moment he turned serious.  “Look, we all know who you really want running Easy.  Trouble is, it’s not your job anymore Dick…  We gotta find somebody.”

Dick shook his head.  “They refuse to choose another Alpha.  So that means I  _ need  _ a strong commander for them and Dyke is  _ not  _ that person.”

“I agree with you.  But you said it yourself, we don’t have any other options.”  Nix took a sip of his coffee as he mulled something over.  “Let me see what I can do on my end.  Alright?”

Dick offered his mate a little smile.  “Okay Nix.”

They were alone at the CP, so Nix had no problem leaning over and giving Dick a soft kiss.  “Whatever happens, we’ll take care of Easy together.”

Dick’s smile grew then.  Nix may have called him on his attachment to the pack, but Nix had it just as bad.  “Together.”

* * *

Lipton didn’t need to be a wolf to hear all the grumbling up and down the line about Dyke.  Most of it was from the pack.

“He hates us,” Malarkey declared.  “He really fucking hates us.”

“Did you see the way he looked at Liebgott earlier?” Muck asked.

“When he asked about if the pack would get the chance to run anytime soon?” Penkala spoke up.  “Oh yeah.  You’d think he asked him to hold a live grenade.”

“Hell,” Guarnere threw in, “you should see ‘im look at Luz.  He ain’t even a wolf.”

Muck scoffed.  “No, but he’s mated to two.  To someone like Dyke that’s basically the same thing.”

“No wolves at West Point I’ll bet,” Malarkey commented.

“Winters needs to name a Beta,” Guarnere complained.  “If ‘e can’t get rid of Dyke then at least we’d have someone that could override ‘im.”

“You heard him.  He said we had to do it.”

Guarnere shook his head.  “Case you ain’t noticed there’s a little town down there filled with Germans and tanks.  And our side’s gonna wanna go into that town.  Wanna take one guess at who they’re gonna wan’ to go knockin’ on the Goddamn door?”

“I know Bill.”  Malarkey sighed, shivering at the burst of cold air that slipped through the trees.

“Yeah, well, all I’m sayin’ is, we need someone.”

“Why don’t you do it?” Muck suggested.

“Me?  No.”  Guarnere scoffed at the very idea.

“Can’t be any worse than Foxhole Norman.”

“I got enough problems keepin’ my mates in line along with my squad.  You wan’  _ me  _ takin’ care a the pack?”

“Who else of us could do it?”

Guarnere shrugged.  “I dunno.  Right now, all we got is a CO with his head shoved so far up his ass that lump in ‘is throat is his Goddamn nose.”

“Hey fellas,” Lipton greeted, making his presence known.  “Hanging in there?”  He sat down next to Guarnere.

“Lip, you talk to Winters lately?” Malarkey asked.  “We gonna get to run anytime soon?”

Lipton knew that attack from the German werewolves had made them all ansty.  Hell, just shifting at all at that point would have been a welcome relief but Dyke had been firm about not allowing the wolves to do so.  “Can’t say as I’ve asked him, but I can.”

“Liebgott’s about ready to rip someone’s head off,” Muck supplied.

“Johnny ain’t doin’ much better,” Guarnere added of Martin.  He looked over at Lipton.  “We need to shift.”

Lipton nodded slowly, biting his lower lip.  His job was to protect his men as the senior NCO.  If that meant bucking the chain of command a little, well…  “I’ll tell you what.  Get all the wolves together by my foxhole in thirty.  Trade watches if you have to.  I’ll give you guys an hour shifted.”

The three wolves perked up in surprise.  It was Penkala that asked, “And if Dyke actually shows up?”

“You let me worry about that.”  They all traded hesitant looks.  “Thirty minutes,” he reminded, patting Guarnere’s leg as he got up.

He was taking a huge risk, he knew, but Lipton felt it necessary to the good of the company.  The odds that  _ Dyke  _ would sneak up on a full group of werewolves was laughable.  No, it wouldn’t be a run, but at least it was something.  The risk was well worth it.

* * *

Toye should have known he wouldn’t return without Winters spotting him.  “What are you doing here?”

“Want to go back to the line sir.”  He knew he wasn’t fully healed - shifting was out of the question - and he wasn’t exactly up to fighting standards, but he couldn’t stay away any longer.

Winters shook his head.  “Get back to the aid station.  Heal up.”  Toye pulled the sling off, looking at Winters beseechingly.  Winters caved.  “Alright.  Then go.”

“Thank you Alpha.”  Toye offered a little smile.

Winters returned it.  “Welcome back Joe.”

Toye only leaned forward, nose going to Winters’ jaw.

As he wandered towards the direction of Easy Company, he could smell chow and heard some of the banter among the men.  Only three days at that aid station and he had felt like he was going insane being away from his pack, his mates.

“Bill,” he called, spotting his mate right off.

Guarnere whirled around, face brightening.  “Joe!”

Their embrace was bruising but neither of them cared.  “You okay?” Toye checked, looking him over.  He would have thought someone would have passed word to him if either of his mates were hurt but then who was to say?

“Fine Joe.  What about you?  You should still be at the-”

Toye interrupted him with a kiss.  There were a couple whistles nearby and Toye smiled against Guarnere’s mouth.

“Joe!”  Toye looked up to find Luz barreling towards them.  “Fucking hell, Joe!”  Luz lunged at him, pulling him into a demanding kiss.  “You asshole.”

“Sorry Luz,” he apologized softly, cutting off his mate’s rant with another deep kiss.

“Are you guys gonna suck face all day?” Malarkey called, “Or do we get to see Toye too?”

“Shut yer yap Malark,” Guarnere threw back, both wolves smiling.

Toye couldn’t help but steal just one more kiss from Guarnere before going to greet the rest of the pack.  They had all been just as worried about him as he had been about them it seemed.

* * *

“So Lip had the wolves all shift at his foxhole the other day,” Nix announced as he walked into the CP.

Dick was shaving, something that Nix teased him mercilessly about, and paused to look up at him.  “I know.”

“You know?  Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t seem important I guess.  You had other things to worry about.”

That was true enough, but still, he would have expected Dick to share.  “How’d you find out?”  Nix wasn’t about to give up his own source - it would be easier to bribe Babe with chocolate bars if no one else but Roe knew the trick.

“Lipton came to me right after.”

“Easier to beg forgiveness than to ask permission.”

“Something like that.  Honestly, it’s not like he had to tell me their condition.  I’ve been trying to stay out of things where Dyke is concerned but I’m not about to reprimand Lipton for doing the right thing.”

“Getting soft on me Dick?” Nix teased.

“Well, only you and Lip need to know,” he teased right back.

Nix snuggled up behind Dick, hooking his chin over his shoulder.  “So are you going to talk to Dyke about letting them shift more?”

“I haven’t quite decided.”  Dick wiped off his face.  “For the time being I told Lipton to be careful and use his best judgement.”

“If they get caught…”

“Then I’ll have to bail him out by saying I gave the order.”

It technically usurped the chain of command but one could easily argue Dick was still the Alpha of Easy and thus any wolf business went to him by default.

“Is everything ready to go?” Dick asked, changing the subject.

“Just once Dick, I’d like to have a normal conversation with you for more than two minutes.”

“When we’re not in the middle of this forest anymore Lew, we can talk as long as you want.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

* * *

It was late that same afternoon, having returned to their positions overlooking Foy, that all Hell broke loose.  Artillery rained down on them, bursts that shattered the trees around them, sending shrapnel every which way.  They all ran, diving for the nearest foxholes.

Once the barrage ended, an uneasy feeling settled over them.  Guarnere poked his head out of the hole, Malarkey next to him doing the same.  Both of them were listening intently, neither wanting to breathe a word.

That was when he heard it, a distant cry for help.  “Is that Joe?”  Guarnere felt panic creep up into him.  Maybe he was only imagining things, fearing the worst.

“Yeah,” Malarkey agreed when the shout came again, “I think that’s Joe.”

Guarnere sprang into action, not hesitating to run straight out into the woods towards the sound of his injured mate.  “Shit, Joe!”  He lept over some branches, coming to Toye’s side.  His entire lower right leg was gone, blown completely off and lying where Guarnere could see a trail of blood from where Toye had tried to crawl to safety.

“Hang in there,” Guarnere urged.  “I’ve got you.  I’ve got you.”  He grabbed Toye’s jacket at his shoulders, trying to pull him through the snow and debris to cover.

The whistle of more artillery was heard and Guarnere cursed, pulling faster.  It didn’t help that Toye was wiggling around, trying to stand.  Guarnere looked over his shoulder as bombs fell around them, Buck waving him closer and yelling at him to hurry.

“Just a little further Joe,” Guarnere said, grunting as he tried to haul him up.

A blast of bright whiteness clouded his vision, his ears ringing as he went down.

* * *

Roe was already there and so was Malarkey.  Luz had followed after Lipton, looking for the source of the commotion.  Lipton tried to grab hold of Luz but he’d already seen.

“Joe!  Bill!”  He dashed forward, shocked at the sight before him.  Toye’s leg was blown completely off and Guarnere’s was shredded and barely holding on.  He had no idea who to go to, a high-pitched whine catching in his throat.

With both Roe and Malarkey helping Toye though, Luz skid across the snow on his knees to Guarnere’s side.  “Bill…”  He grabbed the wolf’s wrist, feeling the shaking of his leg as he tried to keep pressure on it.  “Hang on, alright?”

He felt his eyes brim with tears but Luz didn’t care.  Guarnere looked over at him, trying to smile through the pain.  “S’alright George.  It’ll be okay.”

Luz choked on a sob, face going into the crook of Guarnere’s neck.  It was supposed to be  _ him  _ reassuring Guarnere, not the other way around.

“Bill, you’re going first,” Roe called over, directing the other medics with a stretcher over to them.

“Whatever you say Doc.”

As the medics started to help Guarnere on the stretcher, the wolf cried out in pain.  “Bill.”  Luz rushed forward before they could take him away.  “I love you,” was all he could think to say.

Guarnere’s lips twitched up into a momentary smile.  “Love you too George.”  He grunted upon being lifted, Luz leaning over to kiss him one more time.  “Stay safe,” Guarnere ordered him.

Luz couldn’t find a reply.

Guarnere made the medics stop by Toye, the other wolf sitting up.  “Hey,” he said, squeezing Toye’s shoulder.  Toye turned to look at him.  “Hang in there.”

“You too,” Toye replied, though it appeared to take a lot of effort and he groaned in pain.

Luz was at his side then, holding onto him.  Toye rocked back and forth, muscles locked so tight it felt to Luz that the wolf might shatter.  “Joe, it’ll be alright.  Okay?  Just hang on a little longer.”

“Luz.”  Toye reached up and grabbed his bicep, nails digging in as he squeezed.  Toye turned his face so he could brush a kiss across his mouth.

“Alright Joe,” Roe announced, another stretcher coming.

Toye looked up at Lipton, growling as he ordered, “You keep him safe.”

“Promise Toye,” Lipton assured quietly.

As they took Toye away next, it was Roe that wrapped his arms around Luz and held onto him tight.  No one said a word about the way he cried, clinging to Roe like a lifeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bawls like a baby* I'm gonna be in the corner where I belong.


	11. Breaking Point; Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so since I made everyone cry and I feel horrible, I'm putting this up before bed instead of tomorrow like I had planned. No more crying! Let Mama Lip help you feel better.

It was a few nights later and Luz was still walking around in a daze.  He hadn’t missed the way the pack had rallied around him.  No matter where he went one of them was checking on him, someone was making sure he ate, someone was telling him to sleep.  Not that sleep ever came.  All he could see when he closed his eyes were his mates blown to pieces, blood covering the snow.

He had gotten word that they were in stable condition.  Both of them had lost their lower legs and both were bitching up a storm about it.  Not that Luz would expect anything less.  It would be a long road for them to heal - an even longer one until they would be able to shift again, if at all.

Frankly, Luz was just looking forward to hearing from them himself.  He wanted to be by their sides but that was unlikely.  Besides, Easy still needed him.

The whistle of artillery snapped him back to reality.  He dove for the ground, crawling forward in search of a foxhole.  He heard his name being yelled, looking up to find Muck and Penkala motioning for him.

As though in slow motion, he saw Muck tilt his head, eyes widening before he dove from the foxhole.  Not a moment later a shell hit, blowing Penkala away with it.  Muck and Luz stared at the spot for a long moment before the continued barrage reminded them of their situation.

“Come on,” Luz said, tugging at Muck’s arm.  “Skip, come on!”

They dashed through the trees, tripping over their own feet and the debris everywhere.  Still they managed to find another foxhole, Lipton dragging them in.  The three of them shoved themselves together as tightly as possible, covering their heads and just praying they would survive.

At the end of it all, a shell impacted right beside their foxhole, making them jump.  They all stared at it smoking on the ground.  It was a dud.

Luz took out a cigarette, lighting it up.  Muck gestured for one as well.  Luz wasn’t expecting Lipton to reach over and take the lit cigarette from his mouth.  “I thought you didn’t smoke,” Luz said.

“I don’t.”

“Uh huh.”  Luz only lit up another one.

* * *

Lipton walked into the CP to meet with Winters.  He was dispatching a runner to Lieutenant Speirs and it made Lipton think about what Christenson had just told him, about spotting Speirs in wolf form slinking through the woods that day Easy left him, Perconte, and a few others behind when they headed back to Foy.  It had bothered the replacements more than Perconte and Christenson who were pack, but even then the pair were clearly creeped out by the Alpha’s behavior.

“Lip,” Winters greeted casually.  The wolf was shaking and pale, making Lipton frown.  Roe had grumbled to him before leaving for Foy about Winters not taking care of himself - “Stubborn wolves.” - and Lipton had to agree.

“Sir, are you feeling alright?”

Winters raised a brow, grabbing a cup of coffee before sitting.  He offered some to Lipton who politely declined.  The Alpha stared at him evenly, forcing Lipton into accepting the other cup without further protest.  Winters was sure good about taking care of the pack, but getting him to take care of himself was a whole different story.

Dropping it for the time being, Lipton gave his report.  He also couldn’t hold back from saying anything about Dyke either.  “I think he’s going to get a lot of Easy men killed.”

Winters sighed, looking down at his cup.  “I know,” he breathed.  After a moment, he gave Lipton a hard look.  “You need to do what you can to keep the pack going.  Rally the remaining wolves.”

That would be easier said than done.

As though reading his mind, Winters continued, “I know it will be hard.  Buck was the last good combat officer we had.  Harry’s still out.  We can’t count on Dyke.”  That admission alone was enough to surprise Lipton.  “All we have left is the NCO’s.  That means you Carwood.  You’re it.”

Lipton shook his head.  “I think you put too much faith in me sir.”

Winters considered him a moment before asking, “Do you remember when the pack asked me to name a Beta?”  Lipton nodded.  “At the time, I didn’t want to because I felt the pack would better follow someone they chose for themselves.  Well, apparently they did.”

“Sir?”

“You, Carwood.  All the wolves respect you, and all the humans too.  They may not have noticed with everything we’ve been through but to them, you’re their Beta.  And since we’re being honest, you would have been the one I would have chosen myself.”

Lipton was stunned.  He had no idea how he was supposed to respond.

“I’ve considered you my Beta for a long time.”  Winters gave him a brief smile.  “It’s far overdue that I actually did something about it.”  Winters took a drink of coffee, nose crinkling at how strong it was.  “Tell them when you get back,” he continued casually.

“The wolves you mean?”

“Tell them I named you Beta and watch how they react.  In case you had any doubts that you could rally them in the assault on Foy.”

Lipton nodded slowly, placing the untouched coffee aside.  “As you say sir.  I’ll go get the men ready.”

“Lipton,” Winters called him back.  “You should also know that after we’ve taken the town, I’m sending Luz home.”

“How?”

“There’s something of a rule regarding mates.  Should one of them be sent home, the other one automatically can go home as well.”  Winters gave him a sad, half-hearted smile.  “It’s just good that they fully bonded, otherwise it wouldn’t have been an option.”

“So Luz will be able to be with Guarnere and Toye?”

“That’s right.  I haven’t gotten the official word passed down yet, but it won’t take long.  I’d send him off the line now but we can’t afford to spare anyone, especially a good radioman.”

“Should I tell him?”

Winters pondered it a moment.  “I’ll leave it to your discretion.”

Lipton once again nodded, soaking in the new information and wondering what to do with it.  “Sir,” he said, departing the CP to return to the line.

Along the way he found Malarkey and Muck curled together in a foxhole.  The latter was still shaken by the last shelling they’d gone through.  It was bad enough that Guarnere, Toye, and Buck had all left them due to injury of one form or another, but Penkala was dead.  Whatsmore, Muck was blaming himself for it.

“Should have pulled him out,” Muck murmured, Malarkey’s fingers combing through his hair.  Malarkey took the cigarette from his mouth with his other hand, putting it in Muck’s.

“You had less than a split second to react,” Malarkey reasoned.  “The fact you heard the shell at all is nuts.”

“I still should have grabbed him as I dove.”

“And he still could have gotten hit anyway.”

“At least I would have tried.”

“Or you could be dead too.”

Muck didn’t have anything to come back with.  Instead he laid his head in Malarkey’s lap.

Neither of them had heard Lipton until he was right next to the hole.  Crouching, Lipton looked down at Muck.  “Skip.  If I hear you complaining about being alive again, I’ll make sure to use you as bait next time we want to draw Krauts out into the open.”

“You’re an asshole,” Muck muttered but he clearly got the hint as he added in a “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry stupid,” Malarkey chided.  “Just keep fighting.”

“Need you both with your heads in the game,” Lipton said.  “We’re nowhere near full strength to take this town.  But we don’t have a choice.”

“Would be easier if we could shift,” Muck muttered.

“About that…  I think I can help you out there.”  The two wolves looked at him expectantly.  “Winters just named me pack Beta.”

He was not expecting both of them to leap out of the foxhole and tackle him to the ground.  They howled in excitement, practically vibrating with energy.

“What the hell is it?” Liebgott griped, rushing through the trees to their position.

“You assholes mind keeping it down?” Martin added, coming from another direction.

“What’s going on?” Babe asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Lip just got named Beta!” Malarkey announced.

“Really?”  Babe brightened immediately, jumping into the dog pile as well.

Liebgott’s jaw dropped and Martin’s eyes widened.  Eventually they both snapped out of it to move over and congratulate him as well.  Liebgott tipped his head back and howled, long and loud, echoing off the trees and snow and carrying off into the woods.

Lipton managed to sit up as the remaining wolves burst through the trees.  Grant and Talbert were a bit tamer in their congratulatory pounce but not by much.

“We should tell the rest of the pack,” Talbert suggested.

Babe was wiggling in excitement.  “Can we shift Lip?  Please?”

No sooner than he said it, there was five wolves sitting in front of him, all wagging their tails happily.  Liebgott smirked before joining them while Martin rolled his eyes.  “Pups.”

“Sure you don’t want to shift too John?”

“The other day was enough for me, thanks.”

Lipton walked with him towards the line, the wolves leading the way.  They were yipping and howling, bumping into each other and nipping playfully.  Lipton let out a little laugh.

“What?” Martin asked.

“Winters.  He was right.”  He looked over at Martin.  “He said telling the wolves would get them to rally for the assault.”

Martin scoffed.  “Not a bad tactic at all.”

“Hey guys!  Come ‘ere!” Grant called after shifting back to his human form.

Lipton watched as the rest of the pack seemed just as happy for him as the wolves and shook his head.  If only their enthusiasm would be enough to see them through the following day.

* * *

Dick felt panic boil up inside him like he’d never felt before.  He was watching members of Easy fall to enemy gunfire and mortars, the wolf roiling to the surface.  All radioed orders had been ignored and Dick dropped his gun, ready to leap forward into a shift.

“Captain Winters!” Sink yelled, the same time Nix snagged his arm and yelled his name.  “You’re the battalion commander!” Sink reminded.  “I understand your attachment to Easy but-”

Dick growled, teeth bared.  Sink didn’t understand anything.  “Speirs!” Dick roared.  “Get yourself over here!”  His fellow Alpha was about the only other person he would dare to send.  “Go relieve Dyke and take that attack on in.”

“No problem.”  There was a glint in Speirs’ eyes and Dick watched the wolf run straight into the fray, unconcerned with the mortars falling around him.

“Dick,” Nix murmured at his side, squeezing his shoulder.  “ _Dick_.”

Dick looked over at Nix, frowning.  Nix sighed, apparently at a loss for words.  Instead he went back to looking through his binoculars while Dick was just remembering how to breathe.

* * *

Lipton and Luz shared a look after Speirs gave his orders, not helping but to smile.  Luz pat Lipton’s shoulder, passing the word onto First and Third Platoons while Lipton yelled for Alley to take the mortar team.  “Second Platoon on the CO!” he ordered.  “Wolves shift at will!”

With Speirs there, technically he didn’t have the authority to give that order anymore but as he wasn’t officially their Alpha, Lipton was going to do what Winters had told him - use his best judgement.

As he sprang from cover, running along with Luz, Lipton noticed the flash of fur around him.  All the wolves had shifted, dashing this way and that, pushing the attack further in.  Screams came from the infantry they met, those that weren’t brought down by claws and fangs running away.

It was too bad that it didn’t work on armor.  And there was no sign of Item Company.

“Sir,” Lipton looked to Speirs when they got to cover, “I think they’re gonna pull back.  If we don’t connect with I they’ll slip away.”

“That’s right,” Speirs confirmed, slapping his knee.  He dropped his gun and ordered, “Stay here.”  Then, much to Lipton and Luz’s surprise, Speirs shifted into his wolf form and ran straight out into the open.

“What the _hell?_ ” Luz demanded, peeking out around Lipton.

The large black wolf pinned his ears back, neck stretched as he ran up the middle of the street, right between the enemy forces.  Bullets nipped at his heels but Speirs never faltered.  He scrambled over a wall to safety, leaving Lipton completely stunned.

Not more than half a minute later though, Speirs popped up over the wall and made the run back.  Lipton found himself grinning from ear to ear, looking over at Luz.

“He’s fucking insane,” Luz said, laughing.

Lipton was laughing too when the blur of fur rounded the corner.  Speirs skid to a halt, shifting easily and leaving a human kneeling there on one knee.  “Ready?”

Lipton had no idea what possessed him, but looking at Speirs then and there, all he could do was laugh even harder.  If the Alpha cared, well, the cocky smirk on his face trumped that.

Lipton was fairly certain that Easy finally had an Alpha and proper leader again.

* * *

The whole time he was reading over the company roster Lipton put together, Speirs felt eyes on him.  He folded the papers, passing them over to Lipton and making some excuse of going to battalion in order to get out of Lipton’s presence.  As he gathered his things, he noticed Lipton continuing to study him.

“You want to ask me, don’t you?” Speirs prompted.

“Ask you what sir?”  The smile on Lipton’s face gave him away.

“If the stories about me are true.”

“These men aren’t really concerned about the rumors.  They’re just glad to have you as our CO.  To have an Alpha again.”

“Well from what I understand, they’ve been doing just fine with a different kind of leader.  Lead ‘em into the Bois Jacques and held ‘em together when they were getting the crap shelled out of them.  Kept their spirits up, kept them focused, gave them direction…  All the things a good Alpha does.”  He studied Lipton’s face, realizing, “You have no idea who I’m talking about, do you?”

“No sir.”

Speirs smiled.  “Hell, it was you First Sergeant.  Ever since Winters made batallion, you’ve been the leader of Easy Company.  It wasn’t by chance he named you Beta and I plan to keep you there.”

“I…”  Lipton wet his lips, Speirs subconsciously following the gesture with his eyes.  “Thank you sir…  Alpha.”

Speirs let out a little huff of air through his nose, smirking.  “Also, you should know, Winters put in for a battlefield commission which Sink approved on your behalf.  You should get the official word in a few days…  Congratulations Lieutenant.”

“Thank you sir,” Lipton replied, stunned.

Speirs smirk shifted into a gentle smile.  “Hold the fort here?”

“Will do Alpha.”

Speirs’ smile only grew, no doubt his eyes flashing the wolf beneath.  He took a step forward, keenly aware of the heat from Lipton’s body.  “You don’t need to keep calling me that,” he mentioned, voice a little more husky, a little closer to the wolf.  “You’re my Beta.”  There was more on the tip of his tongue but it wasn’t the time or the place.

Lipton nodded.  After a moment, the human leaned in all the same, pressing his nose to Speirs’ jaw.  Speirs’ eyes shut, returning the gesture.  He tried not to breathe in more of Lipton’s scent, but it wafted past his nose all the same.  It was enough to make Speirs relax against him, rubbing their cheeks together.

Having indulged enough for one day, Speirs excused himself.  Pulling away was harder than expected and he choked back a whine from his wolf.   _Control_.

* * *

Babe was curled into Roe’s side, rubbing his face against the human’s chest.  “I can’t wait for a hot meal and warm beds,” Babe mentioned dreamily.  Finally getting to go back to Mourmelon after the Hell they’d been through was going to be _Heaven_.  They may already have been there with the lovely singing echoing around them.

“Does sound nice,” Roe agreed, hand going up and down Babe’s back.  He had warmed up to the idea of _mates_ , had rather accepted it.  Perhaps that was what brought on Babe’s question.

“Gene?”

“Hmm?”

“We’re all gonna be gettin’ leave, yeah?  So I was thinkin’ we could… y’know.”

Roe smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Babe’s head.  “Yeah Babe, I know.  And yes, we can get mated.”

Babe yipped happily, capturing Roe’s mouth in a kiss.

However once morning came and they got the word that they were needed in Hagenau, Babe’s whole mood fell.  He certainly wasn’t expecting Roe to snag his hand, dragging him off to a private room.  “Gene?”

“I know this ain’t how you wanted it,” Roe said, “but we may not have the opportunity again.”

Roe wasn’t about to let something good like this pass him by.  Bastogne had taught him just how vulnerable they all really were.  He didn’t want to regret not having the chance to mate with Babe.

“Mate now?”  Babe’s eyes widened.  “But… but we’re supposed to be able to spend time together.  To properly bond.”

“Babe,” Roe implored, the wolf caving.

“Where you want your mark?” was all Babe needed to know.

If anyone noticed the slightly off way Roe was walking to the trucks, or the wince as he was hauled up into the back of one, they didn’t say.  He bit back the hiss as he sat, ignoring Babe’s amused look as he took the seat across from him.  The fresh bite on Roe’s hip would be sore for some time but it was worth it to see the love in Babe’s eyes.

Roe smiled in turn, tangling their legs together as the convoy got underway, bumping over rough roads on the way to their next mission.


	12. The Last Patrol; Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one... of FOUR. Jeez this episode got out of hand. Oh well... Hey! Look who's back!

Webster’s bright smile fell away the moment he got a look at the pack in the back of the trucks.  He barely recognized them.

“Sergeant Martin?” he greeted, looking at the other guys from his platoon.  “Bull.”  He held his hand up to Garcia in the back.

“What do you want Private?” someone snapped, Web’s eyes darting over to him, seeing the bars on his collar.

“Oh, uh, sorry sir.  I’m David Webster.  Just got back from the hospital.”

“Good for you,” the guy replied.

It was Cobb that informed, “This is Lieutenant Foley.”

“Right,” Web murmured under his breath, already dreading having to work with the guy.  Where was Peacock?  The man was a pushover but at least he was wolf-friendly.  He looked up at Martin and asked, “Where is everybody?”

“This is it.”

Webster couldn’t believe that.  Another glance over the truck and he asked, “Where’s Hoobler?”

Martin looked over at Bull and dread filled the pit of Web’s stomach.  Foley interrupted again by ordering him to report to Second Platoon.

Web lowered his brows.  Martin was the only wolf in the truck and Web looked to him for answers.  “Where’s the rest of the pack?”  He had seen Luz in the truck behind with Talbert and Roe, but there were plenty more unaccounted for.

“Now Private,” Foley snapped, making Web jump.  He bared his teeth, growling.  Who did this asshole think he was?  This was _pack_ business.

“Webster,” Martin spoke evenly.  He jerked his head to the side.  “Second’s in the next truck up.”

Web furrowed his brows, hefting his bag onto his shoulder and leaving.  Though not without a glare towards the very human Lieutenant.

At least he felt a little better upon seeing the next truck.  It looked as though a lot of the other wolves were there and his face brightened.  “Hey!”  He tossed his bag into the back, not even sure who to greet first - Grant, Muck, Malarkey, Babe, hell, he was even happy to see Liebgott.  “Some jackass Lieutenant about bit my head off.  Told me to report to Second.”

Muck scoffed.  “Yeah, Foley’s a peach,” he remarked, going back to smoking.

“Jackson, right?” he asked the human sitting on the end.  The kid had been a replacement just before Web was injured and he seemed glad to be remembered.  “Help me up?”

As he settled on the bench though, Web’s face fell again, noticing the way they were all looking at him.  He looked down the row, greeting McClung who was tucked into the corner, reaching across Jackson to offer his hand to Grant.  The wolf hesitated before taking it briefly, Web repeating the gesture with Muck.

“Whose leading the platoon?” Web inquired, reaching across from him towards Liebgott.  The other wolf ignored him though, as did Babe.

“Malarkey,” Babe at least answered.

“No officers?”

No one replied, instead Jackson asked, “So you came from the hospital?”

“Must ‘ave liked it,” Liebgott bit out.  “Haven’t seen you in how many months?”

Brows furrowed, Web replied, “There was a complication.  No one told you guys?”

“All I know is that the rest of the pack managed to sneak out and get back to help us in Bastogne.”  Those wolven eyes were on him then.  “But we didn’t see you there.”

Web’s frown deepened.  “Not sure how you expect-”  The truck lurched to a stop, cutting Webster off.

Malarkey passed him, only giving him a cursory glance as he said, “Report to Captain Speirs and make sure he wants you with us.  Oh,” he turned around and added with something of a smirk, “and in case no one told you, he’s the new Alpha.  So watch yourself.”

Muck patted Web’s shoulder roughly on the way by.

Fuck if everything had managed to change while he was away.

* * *

When he walked into the CP he was greeted by Lipton and Luz.  “Hey, look who it is,” Luz said, cigarette held in his teeth.

Webster didn’t bother to hold back, not with the likes of them.  He practically knocked Luz off his feet.  “So good to see you guys.”  Webster moved to Lipton next, freezing when he smelled the sickness on him.  “How long have you been sick?!” he demanded, crouched beside the couch.

“Relax,” Luz said, dropping a blanket around Lipton and tucking him in.  “He’ll be fine.  Roe’s got it handled.”

Web nodded, though he must have still looked worried as Lipton dropped a hand onto his head.  “Welcome back Web.”

He managed a smile.  “Good to be back.  Though you might be the only two glad to see me at this point.”

“Give them time,” Lipton encouraged.  “They’re all wrung out.”

“I can tell.”  Web looked over at Luz, then back again.  “No one will tell me where the rest of the pack is sir.  Everyone’s all moved around and I can’t…”  The whine came out on it’s own.  “Where’s the pack?”

Lipton frowned, looking up at Luz.  “Can you get me a coffee or something?”

“Comin’ up.”

Lipton encouraged Webster to sit on the ground, which he did cross-legged.  Lipton’s fingers combed through his hair, helping to calm him somewhat.  “A lot of people got killed Web.  And thankfully some just got hit bad enough to go home.”

“Like who?”  Web felt the panic again.  He needed the pack close, he needed them to be alright.

Lipton dropped his voice, looking over at Luz as he said, “Bill and Joe both got hit.  They aren’t coming back.”  Web whimpered.  “Luz was already told to go home with them but he refused once we got sent out here instead of back to Mourmelon.”

Luz returned with the coffee and Web fought with himself whether or not to say anything.  One look at how beaten and down the normally bubbly human was though and Web thought better of it.  Once Luz moved away to help set up the CP properly, Web asked, “Who else?”

“Smokey, Welsh, Buck, Skinny, Perconte,” Lipton started to rattle off the names, including Penkala.  “Luz and Muck watched the foxhole explode.  Muck was almost gone too.”

“Who else?” Web practically begged.  “Please tell me no one else.”

Lipton appeared to be going over names in his head when some fresh-faced officer walked in.  Webster growled in irritation, Lipton’s hand plopping on top of his head in silent order to behave.

“Lieutenant Jones looking for Captain Speirs,” the kid said.

“He’s on his way,” Lipton replied.  “Have a seat, sir”

Jones gave Webster a long look before going over to set his bag down.  Lipton’s fingers scratching his scalp drew Web’s attention back.  “‘Cause of what happened in the Ardennes, regiment put everyone on a ‘no shifting unless ordered’ rule.”

Nix had written to Web briefly about the encounter with the Nazi wolves, so he had a good inkling why.  “They think we might run into that pack again?”  Lipton nodded.  It made sense then for their own wolves to remain in human form so no one got jumpy and shot the wrong wolf.

Given that Web was practically vibrating with conflicting energy, it was no wonder Lipton had said something.  Web pressed his head against Lipton’s hip.  “Sorry Lip,” he murmured.

“S’alright,” Lipton assured, petting his hair.  “I’m sure it’s quite the shock.  I assume someone told you Speirs is Easy’s Alpha now.”

“Malarkey mentioned it.  Guess it’s a new thing, or else Nix would have mentioned it.”

Lipton nodded.  “About as new as my being named Beta.”

Web yipped in surprise, coming up to his knees.  “Really?”  Lipton smiled a little.  “That’s great!”

The door opened and Web hit his ass again the moment he smelled wolf.  It was practically overpowering, so it was no surprise the scent belonged to Speirs.  He looked up at the new Alpha carefully.  It was no secret the wolf was dangerous but that was no reason to be afraid.  Winters would never put anyone in charge of Easy that meant them harm - Web simply had to trust in his Alpha’s decision.

Lipton tried to introduce Speirs to Jones but the Alpha wolf just barked, “For Christ’s sake, would you go in the back and sack out?  There’s a bed with fresh sheets back there.”

“I will,” Lipton assured.  “Just trying to get things organized here first.  I can still be helping Alpha.”

Spiers scoffed.  He only gave Web a cursory look - ignored Jones altogether - and went to dump what was obviously some war prizes onto the piano.  All the time he was muttering to himself.  “Damn stubborn…  would think he was a fucking wolf.”

Winters and Nix both walked in, Winters announcing there was to be a patrol that night.  They were to go across the river and get prisoners.  Speirs was going to need to pick fifteen men to make the trip, the rest of the battalion on covering fire.

“It’s not my idea,” Nix was quick to throw in.

Once the announcement was made, Winters called Speirs over to add something in private, leaving Nix free.  Web scrambled to his feet, catching Nix’s attention.  “David,” he greeted, holding him in return just as tightly.

“Alpha Nix,” Web replied, getting poked in the ribs for his trouble.

“Don’t start pup.”  Nix looked over his shoulder at Jones and inquired blandly, “Who are you?”

“Lieutenant Jones sir.”

“Oooh, our West Pointer.”  Nix chuckled a little.  “Don’t get hurt.”

Web bit down on his tongue to hold back his laugh.  He pinched Nix’s side, the human only grinning over at him.  Winters came up behind them and smacked the back of Nix’s shoulder in silent order to get moving.

“Sir,” Jones addressed Winters, “I’d like to volunteer for the patrol.”

Winters gave him a once over before promptly ignoring the whole comment and looking at Web.  “Welcome back.”

“Thank you Alpha.”  Webster moved forward to press his nose to Winter’s jaw, breathing in deeply.  He pulled back as he noted Speirs’ presence, looking up at him.

“Speirs,” Winters introduced.  “This is Webster.  He’s pack…  Web, this is your new Alpha.”

Webster nodded.  “Alpha,” he greeted, moving in to show his respect.  He was surprised when Speirs snuffled at his cheek in return, taking in his scent.

“Can you shift?”

“They don’t really want me to sir, but I can.”

“Good.”

Speirs said no more, moving to talk with Lipton.  “Speirs,” Winters called, “talk to you in an hour,” before disappearing out the door.

By then, Jones was vibrating.  Web bit his lip, moving over to Luz so he could stay out of the way.  He would let his new Alpha do what he had to do before asking about his assignment.  It wasn’t as though anyone else was excited to have him back anyway.

It was curious though to watch the way Speirs leaned over Lipton, their heads turned towards each other as they spoke almost intimately.  Of course being a wolf, Web could hear most of the discussion.

“Captain,” Jones said rather forcefully, “I request permission to go on the patrol.”

Luz looked as surprised as Web.  “Kid’s got some fucking nuts on ‘im.”  Web growled in agreement.

The look on Speirs’ face should have been enough to send any human screaming for the hills.  Hell, Web was certain even some of the pack would be frightened of it.  “No.”  There was wolf in his voice as Speirs added, “And if you feel the need to interrupt like that again, I’ll be sure you get experience dealing with rabid wolves.”

Web let out a rumble of agreement.

Speirs was smirking a little as he looked over at Web.  “You need a place to go?”

“Yes Alpha.  I was in First Platoon before but Lieutenant Foley doesn’t seem to want me.”

Speirs didn’t bother to hide the eye roll.  Apparently his opinion of Foley was a similar one.  “Second needs the men,” he agreed all the same.  “Take the Lieutenant with you.  Tell Heffron, McClung, and Ramirez they’re going.  Lipton and I will work out the rest.”

“Yes sir.”  Web couldn’t help the twitch of his lips at the fact Speirs had just stuck the green Lieutenant in with a whole mess of wolves.  Flashing his throat, Webster said a quick goodbye to Lipton and Luz before starting for the door.

“Feel better Lip!” he called.

“Anyone gives you a hard time just come to me or Nix.”

“Will do sir.”

Web didn’t wait to see if Jones was following.  He didn’t rightfully care.  He was more curious that Lipton seemed to know what had been going on with him to treat him so differently than the others had.  It would explain Luz’s reaction too - he was Lipton’s best friend after all.

The Lieutenant had in fact managed to keep up, coming to his side and scowling.  “Care to explain any of that Private?”

“Any of what?”  Web didn’t really care if he sounded belligerent.

“I’m an officer yet the others greeted you first.”

“I’m pack.  You’re not.”

And wasn’t that the crux of it all.  He was _pack_ and yet the others had brushed him off so carelessly earlier.  He wasn’t going to pretend he understood what they had all been through, but still, he had expected a much warmer welcome than this.


	13. The Last Patrol; Part 2

Web tried to ignore the way Liebgott was literally breathing down his neck.  It seemed like he was still extremely sensitive to Liebgott’s presence.  Once again though he just chalked it up to the fact Liebgott was always an ass to him.

“You know something,” Liebgott said, pitching his voice low.

Malarkey was humoring the new Lieutenant, while Muck sat at the table smoking.  Everyone else had joined them at the bunk beds by the door.  Even so, it was obvious Muck was listening in to both conversations with the way his head tilted slightly in one direction or the other.

“So?”  Web turned, leaning back against the bunks and trying to act casual.  “It’s not my place to tell anyone.”  He jerked his head towards Jones by the window and grunted, “Unfortunately it’s his.”

“Screw that,” Liebgott scoffed.

“Yeah, well,” Web continued, “watching Speirs almost rip his throat out was at least amusing.”

Babe and McClung perked up on the lower bed across from him.  “Say wha’ now?” Babe asked.

“Oh, Jones isn’t very fond of pack politics.  Was feeling a little left out of proceedings down in the CP so he had the gall to interrupt Alpha Speirs.”

“Holy fucking shit,” Jackson breathed, sprawled out on the top bunk.  “Is he suicidal?”

Web smirked.  “Well he seems to think he should be leading the patrol tonight.  And no, before you ask,” he cut Liebgott off, “they haven’t decided everyone yet.”  Web frowned.  “Speirs did name a few people though.”

“Who?” Liebgott demanded, same old scowl on his face.

“Babe,” Web replied, looking apologetic at the other wolf.  “McClung.”  The human looked up in surprise.  “And Ramirez.”

Liebgott took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “Who else?”

“I really don’t know.  They were kicking around some names but…”  Web shrugged.  “They’re mostly concerned with who should lead.”  Liebgott nodded.  “They need a translator you know.”  Liebgott’s eyes snapped up to him.  “That means you and me.”

Liebgott scoffed.  “Shouldda just stayed away Webster.  Nobody needs you here.”

Web narrowed his eyes.  “I came back for the pack.”

“Yeah?  Well you sure as hell didn’t come for us in Bastogne, did you?”

“I couldn’t-”  Web cut himself off with a growl as Liebgott shoved Grant out the door and they disappeared down the stairs.  He muttered to himself, “Good to see how much pack means around here anymore.”  He turned to his gear, looking around in his bag for his journal - maybe writing would help distract him.

Muck walked over, leaning on the end of the bunk.  “You said somethin’ on the truck about complications.”

“Yeah,” Web grunted, “I did.”  Muck looked at him expectantly.  Web sighed.  “Look, I was sitting in a wolf isolation unit for two months trying not to die.  I think I get a little benefit of the doubt here.”

Muck looked at him in surprise, glancing over at the others.

“Web?” Babe spoke up, drawing his attention.  His expression had softened to something more recognizable - they all had.  “Sorry.”

“Forget it.”  Web wasn’t about to hold a grudge.  “I understand.”  After a moment he added softly, “Just wish some people would bother to understand _my_ position.”

“What happened?” Babe asked, but Malarkey’s voice rose to speak over them.

“Web already told us.”  It was Muck that said it.  Webster would have accused him of saying it to throw him under the bus, but it was clear by the way all the wolves watched Jones that it was a clear message to the outsider.

“We should know in a couple hours who else is on the list,” Malarkey said.  “For now, we’ve got showers and then the CP should be set up with our fresh supplies.”

Malarkey stepped up into Web’s space, looking at him closely.  Eventually he said, “Welcome back Webster.”  Breathing a sigh of relief, Web managed a little smile as he leaned in and rubbed their cheeks together - he didn’t care about the grime.

They were ushered out, Web rubbing his head with Muck’s as he went past.  He chuckled as Babe’s tongue swipped across his jaw, dodging the teasing swipe of Web’s hand.  He even traded scent with McClung - despite being human, he was pack; that’s just the way Easy had always been.

Things would be rough between them for awhile as everyone felt each other out again, but Web felt like it would be alright in the end.

* * *

“Who the hell does he think he is?” Liebgott complained as they stepped out onto the street.

“Don’t you think you’re jumping to conclusions?” Grant inquired casually.

“What?”  Liebgott spun on him.

“He’s pack.  Maybe you should try finding out what happened before-”

“He ain’t pack,” Liebgott snapped.  More to himself he grumbled while walking away, “Not no more.”

Grant naturally followed.  “Wonder if the reason you’re so pissed off is ‘cause he abandoned the pack… or ‘cause he abandoned you.”  Liebgott whirled on him again and snarled.  Grant only smirked.  “Well that answers it then.”

“Ah, to hell with ya.”  Liebgott waved him off, walking over to have a seat on a stoop.  He had wanted to get away from that room, from Web, but he still didn’t want to be far from pack.

“I take it you never told him,” Grant mentioned as he took a seat next to him, knees touching.

“Why the hell would I?” Liebgott snapped.  “He’s a wolf ain’t ‘e?  It’s not like it’s Nix or Luz or Doc.  He knows we’re mates.”

“Maybe he doesn’t?”

Liebgott looked at him incredulously.  “Yeah, and I’m the fucking Pope.”  He rested his forearms on his knees, Grant leaning against him.  He knew what Grant was doing.  He didn’t need his sympathy, but the wolf was only trying to be a good packmate, so it wasn’t as though Liebgott were going to say anything.

When Liebgott had realized at Toccoa who Web was, he was so excited - he’d never thought to find his mate.  But as he made overtures of courting, Web completely blew him off.  Liebgott realized the bitter truth.  No one wanted someone like _him_ for a mate, especially not someone like Webster.

Second Platoon started to come from the house and there was no missing the way Web rubbed his head and cheek against McClung’s.  The human allowed it, giving Web a tentative smile.

“What the hell is that all about?” Liebgott grumbled, a glare on his face.

Malarkey noticed them and gave them a wave over.  “Come on.  Showers.”

Liebgott growled as Grant drug him to his feet.  Couldn’t Malarkey talk to Speirs about getting Web put somewhere else?  It was bad enough that he was back with the company but having to look at him and be near him was just too much.

He supposed that would mean actually admitting to someone _other_ than Grant and Guarnere about just who Web was to him.  Liebgott wasn’t sure what was worse - having more people know about how he was unwanted, or to feel the ache Web’s continued presence caused.

* * *

Web didn’t need a shower, though neither did Jones, which meant he was stuck being near him as the other guys got ready to take their turn.  It was easy enough to ignore Jones though in favor of taking stock of the other Easy men coming and going.

“Pat!”  He hopped into the man’s path, Christenson appearing conflicted.  “Lip said you got hit.  I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Web,” Babe called, “if you wiggle any more your tail is gonna come out.”

Christenson laughed, expression gentling a little.  “He makes a point you know.”  He fluffed Web’s hair on the way by.

Web scoffed.  He looked over at Babe with a raised brow and the young wolf just smirked.  Once again Web was reminded that it would take some time before the other guys were alright with him being back.

He toned it down as he greeted Alley and then Talbert.  He said a quick hello to Roe as he hurried past, not missing the way Babe barked after him, “Well ‘hey’ to you too.”

“Sorry Babe,” Roe yelled back.  “Later.”

One person he didn’t see though was Hoobler.  “Malarkey,” he called when the wolf emerged from the showers, drying his hair, “where’s Hoobler?  He still with First?  I haven’t seen him.”

Malarkey stilled.  In all the rush of coming back, Web had briefly forgotten that Martin and Bull never answered him about Hoobler.  Lipton and he hadn’t finished talking either for that matter.  Dread filled him.

The wolves still outside wouldn’t look at him.  Web licked his lips, stepping forward.  “Don?”

Malarkey frowned, somehow meeting his gaze as he said, “He’s dead…  Died in the Ardennes.”

Web felt as though he’d been punched in the gut.  His vision darkened.  He felt the world tilt.

He wasn’t sure how he ended up seated away from everyone on a stoop, but the first thing he noticed was a gentle voice pulling him back.  Blinking, Web looked to find Lipton crouched in front of him.  “Web?  You alright now?”

“Why didn’t Nixon tell me?” was the first thing out of his mouth.  “Why didn’t he…?”  He was cut off by a sob and Web noted tears streaking his cheeks.

“I don’t know,” Lipton answered, hands traveling up and down Web’s arms.  “But I’d be willing to bet he didn’t want it to set you back further.”

“You know?”  Web sniffed.

“Enough.  Winters told Speirs and I so we knew what was going on.”  Web nodded, taking deep breaths.  “I’m sure Nixon was planning to tell you in person.”

Web’s brain caught up with things, looking at Lipton in shock.  “What are you doing out here?!  You need to be resting!”

Lipton actually smirked.  “Don’t worry.  I’m heading back now.  I just came out to update Malarkey and the other platoon leaders on the patrol roster while Speirs met with Winters.”  Lipton frowned then.  “Given all this though, maybe I should-”

“I’m going.”  Web wiped away the tears fiercely and forced himself to stand.  “If I was on the list then I’m going.”

The look on Lipton’s face as he stood could only be described as pride.  “Alright.”  Lipton squeezed his shoulder.

“Now go back to the CP before we have to drag you,” Web added, attempting to be stern about it.  It wasn’t his place to go ordering the pack Beta around but that wouldn’t stop him.  The fact Lipton managed to get out of there without anyone else ordering him back was astounding.

“I’m going,” Lipton assured with a chuckle.

Web watched him go, feeling the warmth of Lipton’s presence follow.  An icy chill went down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold of Hagenau.  One of his best friends was gone and he hadn’t even known.

He wasn’t the only one to lose someone like that in this messed up war.  It seemed Bastogne had taken from almost everyone in one form or another.

He looked around, finding Second Platoon was all standing around Malarkey as he spoke with them, and it was clear they didn’t like the news.  Web joined them, finding out that most of Second had been named for the patrol.

“You alright Web?” Muck checked.  He was apparently one of the safe ones.

“Will be…  Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Web could see the ghosts that still chased Muck in the other wolf’s gaze.  At least Web would find no judgement among the men.  As he glanced at Liebgott, scowl still firmly in place, Web corrected himself - _most_ of the men.

They were given freedom to do what they wanted until the briefing later that evening, although it was strongly suggested they all swing by the CP at some point to get their new rations.  With that, Malarkey wandered off dejectedly, Muck as always at his side.

Web frowned, watching them go.

“Can’t believe they’re gonna make Malarkey lead it,” Grant mentioned as he walked off to take a turn at the showers.

Babe scoffed.  “Christ, he only lost all but one of his friends.  Why not, right?”

Web’s brows furrowed.  Malarkey wasn’t in the state of mind to lead a patrol.  Hell, Malarkey had been on the front lines of every operation since D-Day.  He needed a break.  They all did, sure, but Malarkey perhaps more so than the rest.

Glancing over at Jones who was still standing a little ways from them, Web’s lips turned up into a deceivingly kind smile.  “Lieutenant, still want to get your OD’s dirty?”

* * *

Lipton froze when he entered the CP, spotting Speirs leaning against the arm of the couch with his arms crossed.  “And just where did you go?” the Alpha inquired.

At least Lipton ducked his head, averting his gaze.  “I went to tell the platoon leaders about the roster for the night, that’s all.”

“I could have done that.”

“I know, I just thought…”  Lipton shrugged.

“You thought it would be better coming from you.”  Speirs shrugged it off.  “Probably.  But that doesn’t change the fact you belong in bed.  Which is exactly where you’re going.  Now.”

Lipton allowed Speirs to steer him to the back room and force him down on the bed.  “Shoes off,” Speirs ordered, shutting the door.  “Jacket too.  You’ll be more comfortable.”  He kicked his own shoes off and shed his jacket.

“Sir?”

“You need to stay warm,” Speirs said simply.  “I don’t have anywhere to be until the briefing later this evening.”  He lowered his brows.  “Shoes, First Sergeant.”

Lipton snapped to, doing as he was told.  “You don’t need to watch over me.”

“Maybe I want to.”  Speirs grabbed the quilt set on the dresser.  “Lay down.”  Once Lipton got comfortable, Speirs tucked the quilt around him.  “Don’t worry,” he mentioned, offering Lipton a little smile.  “We’ll get you better Carwood.”

Lipton returned the smile, nodding.

“Rest,” Speirs urged once more before shifting forms.

He gave a full body shake before hopping up on the bed and stretching out alongside Lipton.  His head laid across Lipton’s chest.  It was all Speirs could do not to moan in pleasure when Lipton’s hand fell to his head, fingers moving slowly through his fur.

Speirs must have drifted off because the next thing he knew, the door creaked open.  “Speirs?”  It was Winters.  “Can I talk to you?”

Speirs glanced at Lipton, finding the human fast asleep, and carefully removed himself from the bed.  He shifted forms in mid-stride, shutting the door behind him as they moved down the hall a bit.

“It’s been suggested that Jones go on the patrol for _experience_ ,” Winters began.

Speirs huffed.

“I don’t particularly like it either, but there were some good points made.  Apparently Malarkey agreed with Jones taking his place as well.”  Winters sighed.  “Jones didn’t pull any punches with saying how distracted Malarkey is.  Frankly he’s right.  Malarkey’s exhausted.  Muck’s burned out.  Hell, most of the pack is dead on their feet.”

Speirs pursed his lips.  “So you want Jones to go?”

Sighing again, Winters answered, “Nix made a good point that if we got him experience…”

Speirs smirked.  “Say no more.  Switch him out with Malarkey.”

Winters nodded.  “Who do you want to lead the patrol in his place?”

Naturally it wasn’t that easy.  “I’ll think about it.  Is that all?”

Winters’ eyes flicked to the door and back to Speirs.  “Were you planning to ask?”

“When it became relevant.”  There was no point in beating around the bush.

“Well, you know you don’t need my permission.”  That was true enough, given Winters was no longer Lipton’s direct Alpha.  Seeing as Lipton and the rest of the Easy Pack still saw Winters as an Alpha regardless, it didn’t hurt to speak with him about it.

“You’ll always be their Alpha,” Speirs conceded.

“And they’ll come to see you as theirs as well.  Give it time.”  Speirs nodded.  “As far as Carwood’s concerned… I know you’ll take care of him.”  He offered Speirs a soft smile.  “Get back to him.  I’ll see you at the briefing.”

“Sir.”  Speirs leaned forward, pressing their cheeks together.  Each Alpha lingered a minute before going their separate ways.

Speirs couldn’t help but smile when he found his mate still sleeping.  Shifting once more, he quietly padded over and returned to his place on the bed.  Lipton’s hand found the back of his neck, fingers curling into his ruff.

Eyes closing, Speirs drifted off once more.


	14. The Last Patrol; Part 3

Alley was one of the last guys in, leaning onto the table.  “Who’s in charge of this bullshit?”  His head turned, following some of their gazes to Jones by the doorway, who Alley missed when he walked in.  He cursed under his breath, moving over to stand with the rest of the guys.

“Nah ‘e ain’t,” Liebgott murmured.

“Well if it ain’t him,” Babe commented, “it’s you Chuck.”  Grant shrugged.  “You see any other wolf NCO here?”

“Who says it’d be a wolf?” McClung inquired.

“‘Cause who the hell else is gonna lead somethin’ like this?” Babe threw back.

“Any competent NCO?”

“Still leaves it at Grant then,” Alley observed, a few of them chuckling.

“You’ve got all pack here,” Babe continued.  “Well, mostly.  Pack will lead it.  That’s the way it is.”

Their debate was cut off when Jones tried to call them to attention at Winters’ approach.  Liebgott scoffed and the other wolves chuckled - even some of the humans from Toccoa.  Jones lowered his brows, looking over at Web who raised a shoulder.  There was no explaining things to someone so ignorant of wolves such as Jones was.

It turned out that Martin would lead the patrol - a good choice in Web’s opinion - and as Web had figured, Jones would be along as an observer.  Once Winters laid out the rather simple plan, he asked Martin to pick his assault team that would be going inside the house with him.

“McClung, Sisk, Cobb, Garcia,” Martin rattled off quickly.  He looked across at Web, a glare firmly in place.  “And Webster as translator,” he finished.  “The rest of you on base of fire with Sergeant Grant.”

“Alright then,” Winters said, looking around at them.  “Good luck.”

“Yes Alpha,” they all replied, something that clearly confused and surprised Jones in equal measure.  No doubt he wondered why a bunch of humans would address Winters as such.  Once more Web could only shake his head.

Glancing down at Liebgott, Web frowned.  He wasn’t sure what compelled him, but he hurried off after Winters.  He found the Captain speaking with Martin, Speirs, and Jones.

“Alphas,” he spoke up, ignoring the sharp glare Martin sent his way.  Whereas the other guys in Second Platoon must have heard the word passed down about there being more to Web being gone than met the eye, clearly Martin and the rest of First wasn’t having any of it as evident by their behavior towards him.

“What is it?” Speirs asked.

“The patrol was supposed to be fifteen men but with Lieutenant Jones we have an extra.  Since we don’t need two translators, I figured Liebgott could stay.  He’s valuable on a machine gun anyway.”

Speirs nodding, looking to Winters.  Web knew he wasn’t wrong about anything he said, so he wasn’t surprised when neither Alpha argued against it.  In fact, Liebgott happened to be walking by then and Speirs called him over.  “Sit this one out.”

Liebgott’s brows lowered, gaze shifting to Web and back.  “Yes Alpha,” he murmured, heading off with Grant.

“Thank you Alpha.”  Web nodded, making himself scarce as he spotted Nix down the road, having wanted to pin him down all day.

Had Web known what he would be in for when he got back to Second Platoon’s house, he would have kept his mouth shut.

* * *

“What the fuck was that about?!” Liebgott blew up the moment Web came through the door.

“What are you-?”

“You go an’ get me off the patrol?  Why?  You think you can buy back our good graces Web?”

Webster scowled at him.  “I told the Alphas the truth.  We were one man over and we didn’t need a second translator.  Martin picked me so there was no reason for you to-”

“Cut the bullshit!”

“Joe,” Babe chided, trying to keep the peace.

“Maybe you should drop it,” Muck threw in, smoking a cigarette - Web swore he must have become a chain-smoker since last seeing him.  “You’re off the patrol.  Be grateful.”

“Grateful?!”  Liebgott’s voice climbed in pitch.  “Grateful he says.  I’d be more grateful going with the pack instead of letting some chicken-shit wolf go in my place.”  Web scowled, not that it stopped Liebgott’s ranting.

Eventually Web had enough, snapping, “Did you ever stop to think I’m protecting the pack?”  Everyone went silent, looking at him, but the wolf was roiling at the surface, frustration coming to a head.  “If I can get as many of the pack out of harm's way, I’ll do it!”

Malarkey said, “You were the one that put Jones up to taking my place.”

“He’s some West Pointer looking to earn his stripes.  Regiment won’t get rid of him until he’s had experience.  Might as well give it to him and get him the hell away from Easy.”  Several brows rose.  Quieter Web added, “And if I could get you some rest, well…”

Liebgott snorted.  “Whatever.  Don’t do us any more favors, huh Web?  We don’t need your help.”

“You’re still pissed that I wasn’t in Bastogne,” Web observed, actually laughing at the insanity of where he’d found himself.  “Well I’m so fucking sorry I was too busy dying instead of out there in the snow freezing my ass off.”

Liebgott stilled.  After a long moment he asked, “What?”

“I didn’t just _happen_ to spend _months_ in a hospital for nothing.  Whoever the regimental medic was that stitched my leg?  Never bothered to clean it right.  I was sitting in that hospital for over a week, wondering why my leg wasn’t healing before anyone noticed the infection.

“It spread everywhere.  Turned septic.  I was in isolation a long time before my body came around to help fight it off.  They kept my wound open to drain while that was going on.  All of which set back my healing.

“Once it was healing right and I could walk without falling over, I wanted to get out but there was nowhere for me to go.  The pack was in the Ardennes and I knew that place would have killed me in my condition.  So as much as I hated it?  I stayed.  I got my strength up, did the physical therapy.

“The second I found out that Patton had broke through, I thought, ‘I can go now.  I’m strong enough.’  Still couldn’t shift, but what the hell?  I didn’t care about that.  It took me longer than expected to get out, to get where you were, but I made it.”

Web took a deep breath, staring straight at Liebgott who had never taken his eyes off him.  “So in case it’s not too much trouble,” Web told him, “maybe you could cut me some fucking slack.”

Ignoring the others who called out to him, Web turned on his heels and left.

* * *

Web had walked straight by Liebgott without a word on his way to the boats.  Martin must have heard _something_ because his earlier vitriol towards Web had seemed to wane.  At least enough that Martin clapped a hand on Web’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

The whole mission went to Hell before they’d even reached the opposite bank when the boat containing Cobb, Garcia, and Sisk tipped over.  That meant Jackson, who wasn’t supposed to be on the assault team, ended up with a grenade blast to the face.

It was all chaos, from the time they captured the Germans to getting Jackson into the nearest house.  It wasn’t until Roe showed up that everyone calmed, even Jackson was effected by the man’s presence.  Web had always been amazed that Roe seemed to have such an effect and he was never more thankful for it.

Unfortunately not even Roe could keep Jackson from choking on his own blood.  Roe let out a breath of defeat, looking over at Babe.  “Gene,” the wolf murmured.

When Web returned to Second’s quarters with Jones in tow, McClung and Grant were already there, though there was no sign of Babe.  “Suppose you already heard about Jackson,” Web murmured, trying to ignore the fact Liebgott was laying on his bunk.

“Yeah,” the other wolf replied.

Perconte was there, talking about how there was already whispers of another patrol for that night.  Web wasn’t sure that he could handle another one.  Maybe Liebgott was right.  Maybe he didn’t belong here.

* * *

A bunch of the guys were gathered in the basement.  No one wanted to sleep.  What they had seen and what loomed ahead of them kept them awake.

It was mostly the men who had been on patrol, although it seemed all the wolves who hadn’t gone had joined them as well - probably wanting to reassure that the pack was still there.

Web was sitting beside Babe at the end of the table, shoulders pressed together.  Grant was at his other side, Talbert beside him.  Alley reached behind Babe, fluffing Web’s hair.  “Smoke?” he offered, Web and Babe both agreeing.

“So,” Web ventured, “you and Roe earlier…?”

It was Grant that answered, “He and Babe mated.”

“No way.”  Web looked from Grant to Babe, an easy smile on his face.  “That’s great.  Congratulations.”

“Thanks.”  Babe blushed and ducked his head.

Everyone was quietly talking about this or that and Web was just enjoying listening to them.  When he happened to look over at Cobb standing off by himself, the human couldn’t resist needling him.  “Looking at something Webster?”

The wolf wasn’t even going to bother, huffing as he looked away.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

There was a snarl, Web’s gaze latching on to Liebgott across the way.  He had almost forgotten that Liebgott had followed them down to the basement.  “Watch it Cobb,” Liebgott warned.

“Or what?” Cobb threw back.

Liebgott rose slowly, glaring at him.  “Or I’ll rip your goddamn throat out.”  He growled, “Nobody fucks with pack.”  Malarkey and Muck were next to him, snarling in agreement.  From down at Web’s end, Babe let out a rumbly growl, lip ticking up to show a canine.  Even Grant and Talbert had something to say, despite being the most easy-going wolves they had.

“And what am I?”

Liebgott scoffed, “You ain’t ever been pack.  Or are you forgetting who never jumped on D-Day?”

“Couldn’t even make it across the river tonight,” Malarkey added.

“Probably tipped the boat on purpose,” Muck suggested.

“Always getting out of something, right Cobb?” Alley spoke up.  Human he may have been, but pack he also was.

“Screw you guys.”  Martin turned around to look at Cobb.  Apparently having no sense of self preservation, he snapped, “What?”

“Cobb…  Shut up.  You’re boring.”

“Taking their side Johnny?”

“Yeah.  I am.”  Martin snorted, turning his back to Cobb.  The ranking wolf had given his assessment - Cobb wasn’t even worth the argument.  The other wolves followed suit, putting Cobb on ignore.  Naturally the human pack did the same.

Web could only smile softly.  Liebgott had called him pack.  They all had.

* * *

There wasn’t going to be a patrol that night.  Winters had looked around at all of them, said to get a full night’s sleep, and report to him in the morning that they hadn’t captured any more prisoners.  Not a single person had complained.

Webster felt relief wash over him.  There would still need to be a light watch but they would take it in short shifts to allow everyone ample time to rest.

Set up behind a low stone wall overlooking the river, Web let his gaze wander.  It was quiet, presumably the Germans pulling back into the town after the previous night’s hit.  Perconte was sitting with him, complaining how his ass was still sore from being shot in Foy and Web tried his best not to laugh.

Movement caught his eye and Web held up his hand.  Perconte came up on his knee, rifle resting on top of the wall.  “Whatcha got Web?”

“Not sure.”  Web scanned the bank, catching it again.  That time he was able to see it clearly.  He pulled Perconte down, hissing, “Wolves.”

“Here?”  Perconte’s eyes widened.

“Go get Alpha Speirs.  I’ll pass the word down the line.”

Talbert was the only other wolf out on watch at the moment, Web rushing past a couple other pairs to where he was.  “Wolves,” he said, “around the farmhouse.”

“Wolves?”  Shifty immediately was looking down the sights of his rifle, trying to locate them.

“I already sent Perconte to get Speirs.”

Talbert was watching the area Web indicated and cursed under his breath.  “Fucking hell.  That’s them.  That’s the pack from Bastogne.”

“How can you be sure?”

“There’s a big white wolf with them.  Bet anything it’s the one Liebgott marked up.”

There was a rush of soft footfalls coming up behind them.  Speirs had the wolves with him and the humans were trickling out as well.  “How many?” the Alpha asked.

“Seen at least six,” Web answered.

“Same pack,” Talbert repeated his suspicions.

“What the hell?” Liebgott breathed.  “Those fuckers followin’ us?”

“Might be,” Speirs replied dryly.  “Foley,” he called over their only official remaining platoon leader, “I need you to organize the rest of the men to provide cover fire as needed.  I don’t want _anyone_ to fire unless we’re pulling back.  We don’t need any mistakes in identity.”

“Yes sir.”  Foley moved quickly to pass the word down the line of men already setting up a defensive position.

Speirs looked around at the wolves.  “We’ll use the river crossing from last night.  Tactical column on me.”

“Yes Alpha,” they all murmured, the wolves starting to shift on the spot.

Speirs looked at Web.  “Think you can shift?”  Web bit his lip but nodded all the same.

Shutting his eyes, it took what seemed like forever for his body to listen.  Slowly it reformed into the shape of a wolf, bones popping more aggressively than they should.  It was painful but he held back the yelp.  Standing there on four legs, he was shaking.  He had done it though and that’s what mattered.

Speirs looked at him a moment before nodding in approval.  “Keep to the back.  Heffron, stay with him,” he ordered before shifting himself.

The red wolf that was Babe moved to Web’s side, looking at him in concern.  It wasn’t just Babe though.  Web noticed Liebgott watching him carefully as well.

When they got to the crossing, Liebgott and Martin automatically flanked Speirs.  Grant and Malarkey followed with Talbert and Muck behind them respectively.  Web and Babe settled in at the rear.  There was a hierarchy to it and Web knew had Guarnere and Toye still been around then they would be the ones to flank their Alpha.  Boy could they have used them now.

Another wolf loped up, the brown-red wolf unmistakable.  Speirs saw Winters and jerked his head in an offer to lead but Winters shook his, going to the end of the line.  He was serious in allowing Speirs to take over the Easy Pack.  Honestly, Web felt better having Winters at his back.

Nix and Lipton were quick to follow.  “We’ll keep an eye on things here,” Nix assured.  “Just be careful.”

All the wolves nodded and Speirs led them into the frigid waters.  Web could hear Lipton when they began the cross, “Doc is gonna be so pissed about this.”

Shaking out as much water as he could didn’t matter, Web could feel the cold seeping into his bones.  There was no time to focus on it though.  They needed to reach those wolves before they crossed the river themselves, or spotted them and fled.

They moved almost silently through the darkness, using the sparse brush as cover.  They hadn’t really worked on maneuvers in wolf form since Toccoa but everything had been so deeply ingrained that they reacted to all of Speirs’ signals as though it were yesterday.

As soon as Speirs halted they all hit the dirt.  Everyone listened intently, picking up the movement of the enemy wolves.  Speirs gave the signal to split up.  They would attack in a pincer formation.  Winters traveled up the line, tapping one column on the shoulder with his nose, signaling them to follow.  Web watched them go, waiting on Speirs to signal the same.

The wolves grew closer and it was clear that they were going to be the team directly in their path.  With a flick of Speirs tail, Liebgott, Grant, and Talbert all reacted, charging forward.  Web stumbled to his feet, not moving nearly as quickly.  By the time he jumped through the brush, his pack was already engaging.

Teeth flashed to the side and Web yelped as he shed on instinct, the Nazi wolf just missing.  Web’s eyes widened when he saw it was the big white wolf Talbert mentioned, a nasty scar across his eye.

The Nazi wolf snarled, charging him, Web once more dodging out of the way.  The next time he wasn’t so lucky, being pounced on.  Web batted at him with his claws, connecting with the wolf’s neck and face.

In that moment Web felt panic rising.  Why had he come?  He wasn’t any good at fighting in this form!

Someone threw the white wolf off, spit flying as he snarled.   _Lieb!_ Liebgott stepped overtop of Web’s prone form, shielding him from further attack.  Web looked up at him wide-eyed, amazed that Liebgott of all people was coming to his rescue.

The rest of the pack was charging in, having circled around, pinning the enemy wolves between them.  Unfortunately they weren’t the only ones with that idea, a second set of German wolves also appearing.  It was an all out skirmish now.

Liebgott growled, lunging for the white wolf.  Web was left stunned by the flurry of movement.  Blood blossomed on white fur.

A sharp bark brought him back to the fray.  He spotted a timber wolf that clearly wasn’t Grant or Muck - he was too small and lanky.  Now that was one Web could handle.  He took the wolf by surprise, grabbing him by the back of the neck.  The wolf yelped, flailing as Web forced him to the ground.  He shook the other wolf, feeling muscle giving to his teeth, sinking his hold deeper.

It wasn’t until the small wolf went still that Web realized he’d managed to break the timber wolf’s neck.  His ears pricked forward in surprise, backing up a couple steps.

For whatever reason he sought out Liebgott, finding the grey wolf ripping the throat out of his adversary.  Blood gushed out and the white wolf dropped dead.  Liebgott looked up at him, muzzle covered in blood and lips pulled back.

Their eyes connected and Liebgott softened a little.  He glanced down at the dead wolf at Web’s paws and back.  Giving a nod, Liebgott rushed past him back into the thick of the fight.

Web noticed that the German wolves were already on the run.


	15. The Last Patrol; Part 4

Harry had arrived in Hagenau the morning they were set to pull out.  He was also just in time to see Lipton promoted to a proper officer.  Speirs was selfish though.  He allowed the other officers to congratulate the new Lieutenant before whisking him away.  Let Winters deal with giving Jones his transfer papers.

All the same he would have to remember to give Webster the praise he deserved for devising the way to get the kid away from Easy.  Nix had his hand in it of course, but Webster had apparently come up with the plot itself.  The young wolf was crafty and smart - Speirs liked that - and he hadn’t done bad the night before during their fight with the German pack.

_ Everyone was shivering and Roe was yelling at them to strip from their dripping clothes and shoving blankets at them.  Speirs gave the human credit for barking the wolves into submission.  He even had the nerve to order Speirs around. _

_ Dick only smiled at him, blanket wrapped around his own shoulders.  “You get used to Doc.” _

_ Speirs realized the medic meant well and knew that Roe took good care of the pack.  Just watching the way he gruffly fussed over them, Speirs could tell.  Roe naturally took a bit more time with Babe, his face softening, but he also was particularly worried about Webster. _

_ “I’m not sure he should be shifting,” Dick mentioned, following Speirs’ gaze.  They had all watched the trouble Web had shifting back to his human form.  The sounds alone were disturbing and Web’s bit off cry didn’t help. _

_ “He can handle it,” Speirs replied with assurance, looking to the other Alpha.  “His body just needs to remember.” _

_ Lipton interrupted them.  “Are you alright?” he asked Speirs, looking him over carefully. _

_ Something inside Speirs warmed at the concern and he smiled before he could stop himself.  “Fine.” _

“Are you alright?”  Speirs blinked, finding Lipton staring at him.

“Sorry.  What were you saying?”

Lipton grinned in amusement.  “I asked if you were sure about Lieutenant Jones.  I know with Lieutenant Welsh back and my own promotion we have enough officers to cover the platoons without him but it wouldn’t be such a bad idea, would it?  He could work under one of us, learn the ropes a little better…”

“No.”  Speirs wouldn’t hear anything about the kid’s “potential” as an officer.  Sure, he probably had some, but not in his company.  “I won’t have someone who doesn’t like wolves around my pack.”

Lipton lowered his brows.  “I wasn’t aware he was prejudiced.”

“It’s more of a lack of understanding,” Speirs admitted.  “Only mildly better than Dyke.”

“Most of the wolves thought Dyke hated them.”

“Oh, he did.  Just needed better proof to get him transferred.”

“What?”

Speirs smirked, looking over at Lipton.  “In the Ardennes, I was working for Winters, tracking Dyke and trying to find evidence so Winters could get him away from Easy.”

Lipton’s eyes widened.  “I had no idea.”

“You wouldn’t.  I’m good at what I do.”

He spent many nights slinking through the darkness of the woods, spying on Dyke.  Honestly it had been extremely boring watching the man.  Dyke seemed to either sleep or wander around aimlessly.  His interaction with the men had been kept to a minimum and he went out of his way to avoid the wolves altogether.

“Well, not much to do about any of it now,” Lipton concluded.

“True enough.”  Speirs brightened.  “Now we should celebrate your promotion properly.”  He pulled a flask from his jacket, freshly filled with some of Nix’s Vat 69 that he may or may not have swiped while the Alpha pair wasn’t looking.  “To you Carwood,” Speirs said fondly, offering the flask.

Lipton’s smile was soft, almost shy, as he accepted.  “Thank you sir.”  He took a drink, tongue coming out to swipe some stray drops from his lip.

“Glad to have you back on your feet as well.”  He took a drink himself, remembering what he had told Winters.  Lipton was back to health - perhaps not fully, but enough - and deserved to know what Speirs did about him.  Even so, it wasn’t exactly an easy thing to talk about.

“Thank you sir,” Lipton repeated.

“Call me Ron.”  Lipton stared back at him.  “There’s no one else around, there’s no need for formalities.  Sir, Alpha, leave that stuff out there.”

“Yes si-”  Lipton cut himself off, smiling a little.  “Ron,” he corrected.

Reaching out, Speirs snagged his arm, pulling him in.  He pressed his nose to the back of Lipton’s jaw.  There was no missing the hitch in his breath.  That gesture was reserved for those equal or higher in the pack hierarchy.  Speirs  _ should  _ have been nestling his nose at Lipton’s neck or even throat, and Lipton knew that without question.

“Ron?”  Lipton’s voice hitched.

Speirs pressed closer, nuzzling with his nose and taking in more scent.  “Mate,” he breathed, lips brushing skin.

Lipton shivered at the light breath across his neck.  “I can’t be,” he replied, shaking his head and pulling away.  Speirs allowed it.  “I’m not…  I have a girl.”

“I know it’s hard to understand.  You’re not a wolf.  And that’s okay.”  Speirs held his wolf in check, refusing to whine at the perceived rejection.  “Just… think it over?”

Lipton was frowning.  “I don’t know that I can give you what you want Ron.”

_ It’s not about want.  It’s a need _ .  Speirs didn’t say it though.  Instead he replied, “I just need to stay by you.  If that’s all you can offer me…”  Speirs’ wolf didn’t like that but the human half of him knew it was better than nothing at all.  Without Lipton, his wolf would slowly die, killing him in the process along with it.

It was likely Lipton knew this too, or at least suspected, as he reached out a hand and grasped Speirs’.  “I can do that,” he assured.  He licked his lips before adding, “And I’ll think about the rest.  I promise.  I just- I can’t even…”

“I’m sorry for springing it on you.”

Lipton shook his head.  “It’s okay…  I’m actually surprised you didn’t tell me sooner.”  Lipton offered up a tentative smile, setting Speirs a little more at ease.

“We had a job to do.  And then you got sick.”

Lipton nodded a couple times, appearing to be thinking something over.  He then did something that completely took Speirs off guard.  Lipton was the one to reestablish their connection, nose pressing to Speirs jaw.

Speirs sighed in happiness, leaning against Lipton as he returned the gesture.  He hoped that his mate would come around, but if this was all he could have, Speirs would find a way to be content with that.

* * *

Babe rolled his eyes at his mate.  Roe was mothering every pack member he could find, double checking they had a fresh aid kit, rations, and proper clothing from the resupply.  He fussed over wounds big and small, yelling at anyone who he felt wasn’t taking care of themselves properly - which was most of them to be fair.

“Gene,” Babe called, tugging him away from Christenson who looked extremely grateful not to be getting an earful anymore.  “They’re fine.  You don’t need to hound them.”

Roe glanced at him head to toe.  “Did you get your new aid kit?”

“Oh for the love of- Yes, Gene!  We all got our shit.  We’re all ready to go, so’s how ‘bout we get in the damn trucks.”  Roe slapped him upside the back of the head.  “Yowe!  Wha’ was that for?”

“Don’t sass me,” Roe replied.  As he turned though, Babe caught the smirk.

“Now jus’ you wai’ a minute.”  Babe snagged Roe’s arm, spinning him around, and kissing him him soundly before Roe could get out a word.

“Not in front of everyone,” Roe hissed under his breath, looking around anxiously.

“Gene.  No one cares.”

“But two guys-”

“I’m a wolf Gene.  No one cares.”  Roe must have seen the fact that, indeed, no one gave them a second look.  “Did ya miss all the times Bill, Luz, an’ Toye were all over each other?”

Roe blushed, ducking his head.  “Tried to keep my eyes to myself.”

Babe smiled softly, thinking on how cute his mate was.  He realized that Roe was shy more than anything.  He had always been a private person so there was no surprise really that Roe wanted to keep things subtle in public.  “Alright Gene,” Babe compromised, “I’ll try ta be good.”  He stole one more kiss, though chaste in nature.

Roe shook his head when Babe drug him along to the trucks, saving the rest of the guys from interrogation.

* * *

“They’re really cute,” Nix commented, leaning back against the Jeep.

“Who?” Dick asked, signing off on some reports before sending them off with a runner.

“Babe and Doc.”

Dick looked over and smiled softly.  “Yeah.  I suppose they are.”

Nix was glad that so many of the wolves had been able to find their mates, even if they all had to go through Hell to get there.   _ Speaking of _ , he thought, watching Liebgott go by.  “Did Liebgott ever…?”

“Hasn’t mentioned it since Toccoa.”  Dick settled next to him.  “I suppose that’s Speirs’ concern now.”

“Think Ron has his own mate troubles,” Nix mused.  He knew from Dick that Speirs had been waiting until Lipton was feeling better to tell him.  Given the way Lipton kept looking at Easy’s new Alpha, the conversation had happened, but Nix got the sense it hadn’t gone over quite how Speirs would have liked it.

As though reading his mind, Dick commented, “It’ll all work out.”

Nix nodded.  He hoped so, for their sake at least.

They stood watching the men load up for a bit before Nix mentioned, “Oh.  I was told to give you something.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, from Sink.”  He took a black box out of his jacket pocket and tossed it in the air, Dick snatching it.  “Said it was befitting your rank.”

Dick looked into the box with wide eyes.  “Oak leaves.”

“Congratulations Major.”

Dick let out a little laugh of surprise.  Certainly he’d never thought to travel so high up the chain of command.  Nix was happy for him, leaning in and nuzzling at his neck.

“Looks like Easy’s almost ready to go,” Speirs interrupted, Lipton at his side.

“Shall we?” Nix asked, gesturing to the Jeep.

“I’ll drive,” Dick replied.

Nix smiled as he watched Speirs offer Lipton a hand into the back of the Jeep.  When Lipton didn’t hesitate before accepting, Nix figured that perhaps Dick was right.  Those two had a chance after all.

And he and Dick?  Well, Nix figured the war would be drawing to a close soon enough - maybe it was about time they started talking about what came after.

* * *

Web was one of the last at the truck, tossing his bag in and then his rifle.  As he went to pull himself up, a hand came into view.  “Here.”  Liebgott looked down at him, face just as gentle as his voice.  Web couldn’t help but smile as he accepted the boost up.

“Thanks,” he mentioned, settling down next to Liebgott.

“Don’t mention it,” he shrugged off.

Ignoring Liebgott’s sudden burst of kindness, Web looked around at the rest of the platoon.  Everyone looked lighter, as though a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.  He supposed after so much time on the front, finally coming off the lines would do that to anyone.

“Fuck,” Liebgott murmured as they were underway, “I can’t wait for hot food and showers.”

“You need to shower,” Muck commented.  “You smell like ass.”

“And you smell like fucking roses,” Liebgott threw back.

Web shook his head as the two began a playful verbal sparring match, pulling Malarkey into it and making the wolf smile in a genuine way Web hadn’t seen since returning.

“You all stink,” Luz pointed out, cigarette in his mouth.  “Buncha animals.”

“You’d know,” Muck commented, turning his attention back to Liebgott when the wolf leaned behind Web to flick Muck in the ear.

“What are you reading?” Web asked, nodding to what was in Luz’s hand.

“Oh, uh, Bill and Joe wrote me.  Just came this morning and haven’t had a chance to read it.”

“How are they doing?”

“Umm, okay I guess.  They’re healing anyway, which is good.  Accordin’ to Joe they’ve had three unsuccessful escape attempts so far.  All of which he blames on Bill.”

Web couldn’t help but laugh.  “Why am I not surprised?”

“I know, right?”  Luz frowned as he continued to read.  Web wasn’t going to ask, but Luz offered up anyway, “They’re not really happy I stayed but they understand.”

Apparently Luz couldn’t read anymore, shoving it towards Web.  Blinking, Web skimmed the letter, finding the part Luz mentioned.

_ We get it.  We would want to be with the pack too.  We know they’ll protect you, and we know you’ll do your best to do the same.   _ Web’s throat closed a little with emotion.   _ We just miss you so much.  We’re selfish that we would rather have you here.  But let us be selfish and come back to us soon. _

Web handed it back without a word, Luz folding it and putting it in his pocket.  After a moment, Web asked, “Are you going to leave?  Now that we’re being pulled off the line?”

“I dunno.”  Luz looked conflicted and Web didn’t blame him.  Trying to choose between his mates and the pack, it couldn’t have been easy.  “What would you do?”

The question startled Web.  “Me?”

“Yeah.  If your mate was out of the fight, would you leave the pack to be with them?”

It seemed like it had gotten quieter in the back of the truck, or perhaps that was just Web’s imagination.  “I guess…”  Web frowned.  “I don’t know.  I don’t have a mate so I don’t really know what that would feel like.”

Luz nodded.  “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.  Not really a fair question.”

“I’d stay and fight,” Liebgott interjected.

“Ain’t like you got a mate either Joe,” Babe threw out.  He leaned against Roe as he added, “I know where I’d be.”

Trying to reassure Luz, Web said, “I think no matter the choice, both pack and mates understand.”

“Suppose so,” Luz replied softly, retreating back into his own mind.

Web happened to glance over at Liebgott, finding that the other wolf was watching him closely.  “What?”  Liebgott didn’t say a word, just shook his head and looked away, watching the countryside pass them by.

Web frowned, wondering just what he’d said this time to piss Liebgott off.  It seemed like no matter what he did, he could never please the other wolf.  He prevented a whine from escaping, wondering where it came from.

He didn’t stop the change however, bones popping painfully into place.  It wasn’t as violent as the night before but it still hurt.  Ignoring Liebgott and the others who spoke up in surprise, Web moved to the front next to the cab.

“Webster,” Roe said, reaching for him, “You alright?  Lemme check you.”

“Gene,” Babe said softly, tugging him back.  He shook his head at the medic, silently saying to leave him alone, which Web was grateful for.

Web curled up on the floor of the truck bed, tail over his nose.  Why did he feel like his insides were turning over?  Why did his chest feel heavy?  What was wrong with him?


	16. Why We Fight; Part 1

“Nix!”

“In here.”  Nix went straight from the water basin to the bottle of Vat 69 on the table, pouring himself a glass and throwing it back.

“Hey,” Dick greeted as he came in.  “How’d it go?”  He frowned, following the tip of the bottle and the half full glass rise to Nix’s lips.  “That well, huh?”

Nix let out an emotionless laugh.  “Oh yeah.  Took a direct hit over the jump zone.”  Dick moved closer but Nix turned his back, gazing out the window.  “Two others got out.”

“The rest?” Dick asked softly, as though afraid of the answer.

“Oh, they blew up over Germany somewhere.”

Dick settled in behind him, nose at the crook of his neck.  “I’m sorry,” he breathed.

Nix huffed air through his nose.  “They lost their CO too, so guess who gets to write all those letters home?”  Nix shrugged Dick off, going for another glass of whiskey.  Dick was quicker however, snatching away the bottle.  “Dick…” he warned.

“You’ve had enough.”

“I need it.”  Nix made a grab for it but Dick pulled away.

“This is the last thing you need right now.”  Dick frowned.

Nix growled, Dick raising a brow in challenge.  “Don’t look at me like that,” Nix ended up snapping.

“Like what?”

“Like  _ that _ .”  He pointed at Dick.  “I’m not one of your damn wolves to bark orders at or  _ challenge _ .  I don’t need you to babysit me.”

Nix tried to leave the room to scrounge up more Vat but Dick snagged his arm and nudged him towards the bed.  His knees hit the edge and Nix ended up on his ass, glaring up at Dick.  Dick set the bottle out of reach before sitting on the dresser beside the bed, their legs tangled together in the small space.

“Lew… look at me.”  Nix’s eyes snapped up to Dick’s, the heat almost immediately dying away as he saw the way Dick was looking at him.  “No, you’re not one of my wolves.  You’re my mate.”  Nix swallowed the lump in his throat, guilt rising up to take the place of anger for what he’d said to Dick.  “I’m just trying to help.”

Nix’s nose crinkled and he felt the tears welling in his eyes.  He let his body fall forward, head smooshed into Dick’s stomach as he clutched at the bottom of Dick’s jacket.  “I don’t know what to do Dick,” he admitted, choking back a sob.  “How do I tell their parents they didn’t even make it out of the goddamn plane!?”

Nix felt fingers card gently through his hair and he held on harder, like Dick was his only lifeline.  “I won’t lie Lew.  It’s not easy.  I’ve written so many already, I…”  Dick sighed.  “It never gets easier.  All you can do is your best.  And I’ll help you write them if you want.”

Nix really was crying then, feeling even more like an ass than he already was.  “Goddamn- I’m sorry.”  He sat up, wiping fiercely at his eyes.  “Here I am complaining about having to do this  _ once  _ and you’ve been doing it since D-Day.”

“Hush,” Dick chastised gently.  He moved to sit beside Nix on the bed, wrapping him into his arms.  “It hurts.  There’s no reason to deny it.  Just know that I’m here for you.”

Nix pressed closer, Dick’s presence something that always managed to keep him grounded.  “Can you just…”  Nix swallowed.  “Can you stay for a bit?”

“As long as you need mate.”  Dick pulled him down to the bed, holding him tightly.  Nix clung back, praying to whatever the Hell deity might even be bothered to listen that he wouldn’t lose Dick to this stupid war too.

* * *

They were in Germany, finally away from the front lines for once.  They had been resupplied with yet another set of replacements.  The pack wasn’t exactly letting them in though.

While they were all enjoying the much-needed break, the pack was starting to be a little restless.  The wolves in particular were eager to get back to it, especially since they’d finally reached Germany.  It was no wonder Speirs had them out for regular runs around town in wolf form - not that you’d find any of the wolves complaining.

Luz and some of the other humans of the pack were perched where they could watch the wolves that day.  “They never quit,” Perconte mentioned, laying down his cards.

“Wish I had that much energy,” Bull agreed.

“Fun to watch ‘em though,” Shifty threw in.

“Buncha giant mutts those dogs,” Luz mentioned around his cigarette.  He was sitting on the brick wall of some stairs, the others playing cards below him.

“Don’t let them hear you say that,” Christenson chuckled.

“Eh, they don’t scare me.”

Vest popped his head out of the door.  “Luz,” he held out a letter, “just found this in the new batch of mail.  Figured you’d want it.”  He offered a half smile before disappearing back into division’s mail center.

“That from Guarnere and Toye?” Christenson asked.

“Yeah.”

Luz opened it, finding it was Bill that had written that time - at least his handwriting was better.

_ George, _

_ We’re glad to know Easy’s been pulled off the line.  Makes us feel better that you guys are safe.  Well, safer.  Don’t you guys go getting complacent now.  Joe and I will hop our asses all the way to Germany to kick yours if you go forgetting. _

_ Joe and I really miss you.  It’s not the same without you.  Then we remember we at least have each other and then we miss you even more.  You shouldn’t be alone out there. _

_ Just promise us again that you’ll be safe.  Promise us you’ll come home when this crazy thing is over with.  We’d ask you to come home now but we know you won’t agree to leave the pack, so this is the most we can hope for. _

_ Send our best to the pack. _

_ We love you so much George.  Our mate. _

_ Bill & Joe _

Luz smiled softly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  Their letters were comforting but they tugged at his heart.  He wanted nothing more than to go to them, to be where he belonged at their side.  Still, he also belonged with the pack, seeing them through the rest of the war.

A whine drew his attention, looking over to find a very furry Talbert staring up at him from his place on the steps.  Ears pressed back, Talbert whined again, tail wagging tentatively.  “You are ridiculous,” Luz concluded.

Talbert’s ears pricked forward and he barked, tail wagging with enthusiasm now.

“Only your dog brain would take that as a compliment.”

Talbert reached out, snagging the sleeve of Luz’s jacket with his teeth.  He gave a tug, Luz laughing.  Grant was nearby, barking and hopping from side to side in a bid to play.

Martin had already had enough, sat in his human form near Bull.  Webster was talking with Janovec, one of the replacements they picked up, while Malarkey and Muck were headed towards the cafe down the street.  Liebgott and Speirs were wandering off in wolf form to who knew where - a curious combination to be sure.

Apparently Talbert, Grant, and Babe hadn’t had enough though, all three dancing around Luz as he walked into the street.  “Alright, alright,” Luz faux complained.  “I guess we can play fetch.”  And off all three wolves went to find something they could use to play.

Luz smiled softly.  How could he leave any of them behind?

* * *

It was another night of officer’s poker.  Dick sat nearby on a loveseat, reading a book, while the others played.  It was the usual arrangement.

Nix had been a little down at first but he appeared to brighten as the night went on.  “If you think sharing your whiskey will make us sloppy,” Speirs mentioned, pouring another glass, “you’ve got another thing coming.”

Lipton grinned - he hadn’t even finished his first glass.  “You’re still losing your money Nix.”

“At least I’m not as bad as Harry,” Nix defended, pouring a second glass for himself then, passing the bottle.  Lipton only passed it right to Harry so he could top off his glass.  “It’s a good thing you sent that chute to Kitty.  Otherwise she wouldn’t be getting any wedding dress at all.”

“She’ll be lucky if she gets a wedding at all at this point,” Speirs joined in the teasing.

Lipton smiled as he watched the trio snipe back and forth.  It was great to see this side of Speirs, the softer, fun side.  To the men he was something fierce to be feared.  To the pack, Speirs was a strong Alpha to be respected.  To Lipton though, well, he wasn’t quite sure  _ what  _ Speirs was these days.

“Hey Nix,” Lipton said when they called it a night.  “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure, what’s up?”  Lipton slid a look over to where Winters and Speirs were talking.  “Ah, follow me.”  Nix led him into his and Winters’ room, shutting the door behind him.  “So?”

Deciding to dive right in, Lipton asked, “You know that I’m Ron’s mate?”

Nix nodded.  “He and Dick talked about it.  Wasn’t aware he told  _ you  _ yet though.”

“In Hagenau.”

“Yeah?  That’s… good.”  Nix nodded a few times, clearly trying to figure out just what Lipton could want.  “I mean if you’re trying to ask if Dick and I will watch Easy while you two…”

Lipton felt his face heat.  “What?  No, no, nothing like that.  I wanted to…”  He sighed.  “I wanted to ask about the whole mate thing.”

It took Nix a minute but then his eyes widened in understanding.  “You haven’t returned his feelings.”

“What happens if we don’t seal the mating bond?”

Nix frowned.  “Nothing good.  I mean Speirs is pretty feral as is, but we’re talking full out.  Wolves that get denied by their mates, they die Lip.  That’s it.”

Lipton felt his gut twist.  “Ron said that as long as he could be near me…”

“I suppose that could work?  I don’t really know.”  Nix hesitated, obviously debating if he should ask.  In the end he did.  “You don’t feel anything back?”

“I don’t understand  _ what  _ I feel.”  Lipton sighed, running a hand through his hair.  “I like Ron fine.  He’s a great guy.”

“Think on the  _ feelings _ ,” Nix urged.

“I don’t…”  Lipton sighed, shutting his eyes and trying to think back to the times he and Speirs had been together.  “Safe.  He… he makes me feel safe.”

“And?”

Lipton licked his lips.  “Content.  Cared for… like I was something special.”

“Well, you are.”

Lipton opened his eyes then.  “Maybe that’s what I don’t get.  How can I be someone’s mate?”

Nix shrugged.

“I’m not even-”  Lipton shook his head.  “I don’t have any interest in men.”

“You think I did?”  Nix chuckled.  “No, Dick’s been the only one to ever turn my head like that.”

“Why?”  Lipton was desperate for an answer.

Nix shrugged again.  “It was just something I knew.  When Dick told me we were mates, I guess I wasn’t really all that surprised since it explained what I was feeling around him.”

Lipton didn’t understand why he couldn’t be as certain as Nix was - as Luz and Roe seemed to be.  Why didn’t he have these same intense feelings?  Was he just not paying attention?

“Lose the notion about gender,” Nix suggested.  “Don’t let that hang you up.  Just… let yourself feel things out between you two.  I think that’ll answer everything you need to know.”

Lipton thought it over before nodding.  “Thanks Nix.”

“Anytime.”

“Goodnight Alpha,” Lipton said to Winters who was back to reading.

“Night Lip.”

Stepping outside into the night, Lipton was only half surprised to find Speirs waiting in the shadows.  “Going to bed?” he inquired, stepping into the moonlight, his dark eyes glinting.

“It’s a nice night,” Lipton replied.  “Think I’ll take a walk.”

“Mind some company?”

Lipton found himself smiling softly.  “I’d like that.”  Speirs smiled in turn.

Neither of them said a word as they walked down the moonlit street, their shoulders brushing together.  Instead they simply enjoyed each other’s presence, Lipton feeling a comfort that was something like home.

Maybe he was starting to understand what Nix was talking about.


	17. Why We Fight; Part 2

The sight of the detention camp made his blood run cold.  Dick had no idea where to even begin as he led Easy Company inside, looking around at all the men wasting away before their eyes.  Nix was beside him, Speirs at his other side.  “I need Liebgott,” he said as a few prisoners tried to speak to him.  “Liebgott!” he called over his shoulder, the other wolf working his way through the soldiers.

Roe was already organizing the medics into trying to render aid while Lipton rallied the rest of the men to help in any way they could.  Dick, well, he needed to find out just what the hell was going on here.

“The guards left this morning Alpha,” Liebgott told him, one of the prisoners who looked only slightly better than some of the others having come forward to speak.  “They burned some of the huts first, with the prisoners still in them… alive.”

“Jesus Christ,” Nix breathed, leaning into Dick.  Dick grabbed his wrist.

“They shot a lot of the prisoners who tried to flee,” Liebgott continued his translation.  “But they didn’t have enough ammo.  So they locked everyone else inside and left the camp, heading south.”

Nix was practically vibrating with energy then.  “Someone in town must have told them we were coming,” he growled.  Dick squeezed his wrist.

Dick could barely find his voice, the level of suffering around them unfathomable.  “Can you ask him-?”  Dick cleared his throat.  “What kind of camp is this?  Why are they here?”

No one was expecting what came from Liebgott’s mouth.  They were normal people but those unwanted by the Reich - Poles, Gypsies, Jews.  That last one stung Liebgott, a Jew himself.  As Dick went to put a hand on Liebgott’s shoulder in comfort, another word fell from his lips, “Wolves.”

“What?”

“Werewolves sir.  They have wolves here.”

* * *

“Gene.”  Babe crouched beside his mate, nose crinkling at the smell.  “What can I do?”

Roe looked over at him, his emotion plain on his face - anger, heartbreak, determination; it was all there.  “Can you guys search the place for anyone else?  People too sick to walk?”  It seemed more and more of the prisoners were shuffling towards the front of the camp, some carrying others if they could.  With the state they were in though, Babe wasn’t even sure if most of them could be saved.

“Yeah, alright.”  He looked up and spotted Malarkey staring around him in shock.  “Don,” he spoke up, startling him, “Help me.”  Along the way he grabbed Muck as well.  “Hey Luz,” he called, spotting him with Bull, “Check the huts over there.  We’ll look this way.”

“Got it,” Luz called back, glancing over his shoulder where Talbert had stopped to talk to someone, offering them water.

More and more of the pack was joining in the search and what they found made them all sick.  In fact Babe had to stumble back outside one hut, throwing up.  The smell was overwhelming - urine, feces, and most of all decay.  Rotting corpses laid beside people clinging to life.

“Babe.”  It was Roe’s voice.  The medic crouched down beside him as he looked up.

Tears streaked Babe’s face and all he could do was throw his arms around Roe, holding him tight as he cried.

* * *

Web didn’t regret pulling his gun on the shopkeep in town.  They were ransacking every place that had food and trying to gather water besides.  He couldn’t listen to the man, _wouldn’t_ listen.  His excuses fell on deaf ears.  You didn’t have to be wolf to smell the stench coming up that road.

He did however regret that he was too late to be the one making the announcement to the prisoners.  Web knew German as well as Lieb did - there was no reason Liebgott should have had to do that.  Web had tried to push his way through the crowd to help, only for it to be in vain.

By the time he got to the truck, most of the prisoners had been ushered back towards the gates and Liebgott sat there crying on the bench.  Web climbed into the back of the truck, on his knees in front of Liebgott.  He grabbed the wolf’s wrists, pulling his hands from his face.

 _“I’m here Lieb,”_ he spoke in German.   _“I’m here.”_

Liebgott growled, though there was no heat behind it, yanking his hands back.  “Go away Webster,” he spat.  “I don’t need your fucking sympathy.”

“It’s not sympathy!” Web yelled in turn, brows furrowed.  “You’re my pack Lieb.  I could have done it.”  Liebgott scoffed, shaking his head.

Web tried once again to comfort him with touch, only to have Liebgott snarl at him.  “Why do you keep pushing me away?!” Web demanded.

“You pushed me away first!” Liebgott snapped.

“How?”

Liebgott glared at him then.  “If you don’t wanna be my mate Web, then fine.  But don’t fucking come over here acting like you care.”  Liebgott shoved him away, Web tumbling over onto his ass, and jumped from the back of the truck.

“Your mate?  What the hell are you talking about!?”

“Don’t play fucking stupid with me, alright?”

Web scrambled after him, grabbing his arm.  “Who’s playing around?!”

“Seriously Web?” Liebgott mocked.  “You expect me to believe that you have no idea we’re mates?”

Web shook his head, stepping away.  “How can you even tell that?  Aren’t you supposed to, I dunno, _feel_ something?  Some pull or-”  Web cut himself off, eyes widening as he realized why he always desired Liebgott’s presence, despite the fact the wolf seemed to enjoy making his life miserable.

Liebgott gazed back at him, features softening along with his voice.  “You mean… you really didn’t know?”  Web shook his head and Liebgott cursed.  “How is that even fucking possible?”

“You and Guarnere used to say all the time about how I knew nothing about being a wolf.  What makes you think I’d have any idea what a mating pull was supposed to feel like?  Or even be able to notice one?  If that’s what this even is.”

Liebgott scoffed.  “Sorry to disappoint you, but it is.”

Liebgott tried once more to walk away but Web cut him off.  “Why would I be disappointed?”

“Oh right.  Like Mister Harvard really wants to be mated to some poor shmuck like me.  Let’s be real here Web.”  Web cut him off once more when he tried to move around him.  “You’re too good for me.  I get it.  Got it when you ignored my attempts to court you back at Toccoa.”

Web blinked.  “You were courting me?  When?”

“Unbelievable.  Are you serious right now?”  Web nodded.  “Fuck me,” he grumbled.  He looked at Web long and hard.  “So you really had no idea that we were mates and I was trying to court you?”  Web shook his head.  “So you didn’t reject me?”

Web’s brows lowered.  “How could I when I didn’t know I was being courted?”  Liebgott hung his head.  “So this whole time,” Web figured, “you were being a jerk to me because you thought I rejected you as my mate.”  Liebgott didn’t reply but it was answer enough.  “You’re an idiot Joseph Liebgott.”

The wolf jumped in surprise when Web cleared the space between them, arms wrapping around him.  The tension slowly bled away from Liebgott and he relaxed in Web’s arms, leaning against him and holding him in turn.

“This isn’t exactly the time,” Web mentioned.  “But you and I are having a long talk when this is over.”

“Yeah,” Liebgott agreed softly.  “Whatever you say Web.  Just…”

He trailed off but Web figured he knew what Liebgott wanted.  He snuggled in closer, holding him for just another minute longer.

* * *

Speirs had to step away, if only just to breathe.  This camp, it was a nightmare come to life.  He knew most people thought him a heartless bastard but it was far from the truth.  He watched all the prisoners helplessly, watched the pack crumble around him with the same sense of failure.

The wolves that were being held at the camp were just as bad off as the humans, emaciated and unable to shift.  That still didn’t stop the Nazis from putting spiked collars around their neck, the points turned inward and set against skin so as to kill them if they tried to turn.

_“They’ve been finding camps like this all over the place,” Dick informed after speaking with Sink._

_“Why wolves?” Nix asked._

_“They’re mongrels,” Dick replied with a scowl.  “Only Aryan wolves are useful to the Reich.”_

Speirs felt the bile rise in his throat.  All of this suffering…

The wind direction shifted and his head snapped up.  No longer smelling the camp, he caught the scent of wolves.  The German pack was up the railroad tracks, south where the prisoner had informed them the guards had traveled.

Speirs howled, calling his pack to hunt, all the wolves scrambling.  “Was that-?” Web asked, he and Liebgott having been nearby, catching the tail end of wolves darting into the trees.

Speirs growled, his body primed to shift.  “Kill them all!” he ordered, shifting in midair as he leapt forward.

The sound of paws crunched on the gravel behind him, his body stretched into a full sprint.  He wasn’t about to let this pack get away again.

They ran and ran, darting through the trees.  They picked off the enemy wolves one by one.  Speirs snagged one by the leg, Martin right behind him going straight for the wolf’s throat as he went down.  The rest of the pack flew past, leap-frogging each other to continue the systematic attack.

Muck grabbed hold of one’s haunch, Malarkey skidding as he reached out and grabbed the enemy’s neck.  With momentum he kept sliding, snapping the wolf’s neck between them like a sick game of tug-of-war.

Grant leapt through the air, grabbing another wolf by the scruff of the neck and sending them both rolling.  Talbert barely managed not to trip over them, going after another one.

Babe and Web had a wolf between them as they ran, dodging every snap they made for his throat.  That was quickly solved by Liebgott who came from behind and snagged the wolf’s tail.  As he landed face first in the dirt, both Web and Babe were on him.

Even as their fellow wolves went down, the German pack continued to run.  No one bothered to turn and help, let alone make a stand and fight.

Speirs wasn’t sure how long they ran, how far.  The light was fading and his chest burned.  He couldn’t run any further.

He looked around at his pack, all of them panting heavily and about ready to collapse.  They were all splattered with blood and it was hard to tell if any of them were injured.

He snuffled against Grant’s ruff, asking without words what he needed to know.  Grant grunted, assuring he was alright.  Each of them confirmed the same, though some were sporting minor scrapes and bruises.  The only one to sustain anything of note was Muck who was currently missing the tip of his ear.

Speirs looked around, feeling the ache of his muscles.  They were far from the camp now, deep into the woods.  If he was telling direction right though, they were better off going to Landsberg.  It was closer and Easy was bound to be getting relief to go and rest - the remaining pack would be there.

After letting them catch their breath, Speirs jerked his head in their direction of travel.  It would be a long walk.

* * *

It had turned out to be at least an eight to ten mile hike - nothing that the wolves couldn’t handle, but after such a run it was difficult to be certain.

When they got within human hearing distance of the town, Speirs paused to throw his head back and let out a long, slow howl.  The rest of the wolves did the same, their song dying out into the night that had settled around them.  After a brief pause, a solitary wolf howl called back - Winters - followed by some human imitations.  Their calls meant nothing, just garbled gibberish, but Speirs would have smiled if he could have.

They picked up their pace to a jog, breaking from the woods about twenty minutes later, only to be greeted by the pack.  The look of relief on their faces was palpable.  Roe was one of the first to rush forward, medic bag in hand, while Christenson and Perconte had water.  Bull even had a big stack of blankets as he elbowed his way through.  Soon they were surrounded by their human pack - small as they were these days - and completely overwhelmed with love and concern.

Speirs shifted with some effort as Dick and Nix approached.  He thought he’d be getting a reprimand for simply taking off as he had but instead Dick looked him over carefully and asked, “Any injuries?”

“Nothing serious sir.”  Speirs throat was scratchy and Nix offered up a canteen - with an assurance it was just water.

“Are they all dead? “ Dick asked next, his eyes darkening.

“Not sure how many are left, but it can’t be much.”

Dick nodded in satisfaction.  As he tried to inquire something else, Lipton burst onto the scene.  “You are all a bunch of reckless idiots!  I have no idea how you survive!”  Speirs and Dick’s eyes widened, watching the human push between them - with a glare for Speirs - and stand in front of the pack with his hands on his hips.  “What’s the status Doc?”

“They look alright for the most part but I need them to shift to know for sure.”

“They can’t,” Speirs informed.  “After the run they had, they need to rest.”

“I’ll do what I can for now then,” Roe conceded.

“Only one with anything of concern is Muck over there.”  Said wolf put his ears back and whined at Roe’s harsh look.

Speirs received his own look from Lipton.  “I see _you_ shifted though.”

“I have reports to give.  Besides, I’m fine.”

Lipton scoffed, turning his back again.  “Alright, all of you to the CP.  You’re getting hydrated and sleeping.  You can shift in the morning so Doc can check you out.  No arguments.”  When the wolves all grumbled, he growled, “Now!”

The wolves ducked their heads, padding off in the direction of the CP.  They knew Lipton as pack Beta - though he was really Alpha mate - and weren’t about to argue over it.

“Roe,” he spoke more gently, “you can come too.  Keep an eye on them and sit with Babe.”

“Thanks,” Roe replied, pressing their cheeks together briefly before catching up to them.

Lipton turned, finding Dick, Nix, and Speirs watching him closely.  “What?” he demanded.  Realizing he was speaking to his superior officers he back-pedaled.  “Sorry.”

Dick smiled.  “Good job Lip.”  He pat Lipton on the back as he passed by, Nix in tow.  Dick ordered everyone back to their barracks - they would be pulling out in the morning - before heading down to the CP as well.

Speirs watched them go, not wanting to look at Lipton.  Not that his mate gave him any choice, pressing into his space.  “Are you really okay?” he murmured.

Speirs swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat, slowly holding onto Lipton like a lifeline.  “Fine now.”


	18. Points; Part 1

They had captured the Eagle’s Nest.  Nix, Speirs, and Welsh were already well into the champagne by the time Dick and Lipton found them.  “Would you all like to hear the good news?” Dick inquired.  “German army surrendered.”

They all looked at him in surprise for the longest time before bursting out in laughter.  Harry thrust a bottle of champagne at him and Dick humored him by having a sip before passing it over to Lipton.

“I have a present for you,” Dick said, motioning to Nix.

“You’re not going to stay to celebrate?” Speirs asked, opening a new bottle.

“We’ll be back later,” Dick assured.  “For now enjoy yourselves.  The pack’s earned it.”

He took Nix’s hand, leading him back down from the Eagle’s Nest to Berchtesgaden.  Along the way they passed the pack in celebration, enjoying the spoils of the grand hotel that they claimed as the CP.

“Where are we going?” Nix asked as Dick got into a waiting Jeep.

“You’ll see,” he informed his mate, patting the passenger seat.  “It’s not far.”

“What is this place?” Nix asked when they pulled in front of the large, mostly in tact home.

“Hermann Goring’s house.  Had it under double guard since we found it yesterday.”

He led Nix into the basement, stepping aside to watch his mate’s face light up in shock.  Floor to ceiling, there were racks upon racks of wine, champagne, and liquor.  “It’s all yours,” Dick announced, Nix spinning to look at him wide-eyed.  “Take whatever you want.  Then have each company take a truckload.  No sense in leaving it for whoever comes next.”

Nix shook his head, looking around in wonder.  “I can’t believe this.  Where do ya even start with something like this?”

Dick smiled, stepping up next to Nix and leaning in.  “Enjoy it Lew.  But don’t take too long.”  Nix looked over and met his gaze.  “I expect some company in bed later.”

Nix grinned from ear to ear.  “See ya soon mate.”  He stole a kiss before scurrying off to collect his loot.  Dick could only chuckle, shaking his head as he left the cellar.

* * *

Lipton only had a couple swigs of champagne, too busy laughing at Harry being completely sloshed.  It was amusing to see Speirs a little out of it for once but Lipton knew better than to doubt the Alpha wolf couldn’t easily snap it together if he had to.

As though hearing his thoughts, Speirs looked over and met Lipton’s eyes.  “What?”

Lipton shook his head, smiling.  “Nothing.”

“Mmhmm.”  Speirs reached up, tugging him down to sit next to him on the lounge chair.  Speirs nuzzled his nose into the crook of Lipton’s neck and asked almost sleepily, “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Lipton gazed out at the view and admitted, “Sure is.”  When Speirs only snuggled closer, he chuckled.  “Why don’t you go take a nap?”

“Comfy right here.”  It was almost petulant and Lipton barked a laugh.  Admittedly he was pretty comfortable there as well.

After that talk with Nix he had finally started to pay attention to his feelings - forgetting gender and just allowing himself to experience.  Being in Ron’s presence was enough to make the world seem just a little brighter, like Lipton could believe everything would turn out alright at the end of the day.  Speirs acted as though Lipton hung the full moon in the sky for him, treating Lipton as though he were the most precious thing in the world.  He’d never experienced anything like it, and he certainly never felt the same for someone in return.

“Ron,” he murmured, only drawing a little questioning noise from the wolf.  Lipton turned his head, nose running along Speirs’ cheek before brushing their lips together.  It startled Speirs but he didn’t pull away, Lipton pressing even closer.

Speirs whined, grabbing Lipton’s biceps tightly and tugging him.  It ended up with Lipton straddling his lap, fingers in Ron’s hair.  They parted, Speirs searching Lipton’s gaze for something.

“I think we’ve got some time,” Lipton said by way of explanation.  “Care to make this mating official?”

Watching Speirs’ face light up made Lipton’s heart soar.  It was sunshine itself.  It was Speirs that kissed him that time, long and slow.

“I’ll leave you two at it,” Harry griped.

“Don’t bother,” Speirs replied.  “I’m taking my mate somewhere private.  If Dick wants me, you let ‘im know.”

“Yeah, yeah.  I’ll enjoy all the champagne by my lonesome.  Thank you very much.”

Lipton only had a moment to feel bad about abandoning Harry.  All thoughts of their fellow officer vanished when Speirs locked the door of a lavious suite behind them.

“Mate,” he rumbled, settled in behind Lipton.  Speirs nuzzled at his neck.

Lipton reached up, snagging Speirs’ hand.  “Mate,” he agreed.

Speirs spun him around in a flash, backing Lipton up until his legs hit the bed and he tumbled back.  Speirs straddled his hips, gazing down at him like the predator he was.  “Where do you want the bite?”

Lipton licked his lips.  “I don’t know.  I haven’t thought about it.”

As Speirs looked him over thoughtfully, he attempted to sound casual as he asked, “What made you change your mind?”

Lipton hooked his hand around Speirs’ neck, pulling him down into another kiss.  “I finally let myself feel it,” he spoke against Ron’s lips.

Speirs groaned, kissing him again.  “Your shoulder,” he said.  “The back of your shoulder up by your neck.”

Lipton knew full well it was Speirs’ possessive Alpha nature that wanted it to be at least partially visible.  “Fine by me.”

His jacket came off fast, followed by his shirt.  Once he was left only in his undershirt - a standard-issue tank top - he was flipped over onto his stomach.  “Maybe you should have had some more to drink,” Speirs said, nosing at the curve of his neck and shoulder.  “I can call down to Roe for some morphine to take the edge off.”

“I’ll be fine,” Lipton replied, even though he wasn’t so sure on that.

“I’ll make it quick,” Speirs promised.  No sooner than he said it than a sharp pain was at Lipton’s shoulder, like razors shoved into his skin.  He was fairly certain he screamed but that fell away with the darkness.

He must have only been out a minute though because he came to with Speirs still above him, licking the new wound to stem the bleeding and soothe the sting.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered, nose going through the hair at the nape of Lipton’s neck.

“It’s okay.”

Lipton inhaled sharply when he felt Speirs press down on him, rubbing against him none too subtly.  “I’ll be right back with a bandage,” Speirs said.

As he moved, Lipton twisted and caught his arm.  “Stay.”

There was a pause before Speirs smiled.  “Alright,” he assured softly, returning to his earlier position and capturing Lipton’s mouth with his own.

As the bond settled into place, Lipton thought this must have been what home truly felt like.

* * *

They were an occupation force in Austria now.  Easy’s new home was a large manor set up above a beautiful alpine lake, the water crystal clear and bluer than anything any of them had ever seen.  As Nix put it, “We’ll be comfortable here.”

Talk shifted among the men to the war still ongoing in the Pacific and what points they had.  Very few of the pack had the number to actually go home, which meant training in between their other duties.  They had to keep the pack sharp and train up all the new replacements for when the powers that be wanted to ship them off.

For now, the pack spent what was likely to be one of their last times of relative peace together.  They hung around the lake, wolf and human alike.  There weren’t many of the Toccoa men left and the bond they shared was well beyond that of brothers or even pack.  It was something unexplainable.

Shifty was lucky enough to have left for home that morning, despite a lack of points, thanks to their rigged lottery.  Harry would be off as well soon enough.  Those few left with a choice were still undecided but time wouldn’t wait forever.

“Must be nice to have a mate,” Perconte mentioned, having watched as one by one the mated pairs snuck away from the group.  “Can’ imagine just  _ knowing  _ somethin’ like that.”

“It’s something,” Martin replied, a rare soft smile on his face.

“You’re goin’ home ain’t ya Martin?”

Martin raised a shoulder.  “I’m sure my mate would be ticked if I had the chance to come home and didn’t.”  He looked around at them.  “Not really keen on leaving all you pups to yourselves though.”

“Don’t throw me in with the rest of them,” Bull replied, shoving Martin roughly and receiving a shove in return.

“You decided on going home Luz?” Sisk checked.

“Don’t have the points,” Luz answered, blowing smoke from a cigarette, “but Winters is pretty adamant.”  The loophole in regards to his mates didn’t have some sort of limited window to it.  “Guess if we’re really done here, maybe it’s time to head back to Bill an’ Joe.”

“I know I’d be goin’ home if I could,” Muck said.  “Fay and I didn’t mate before I left.  She thought it’d be better that way.”  Muck shrugged.  “Some days I’m not so sure.”

“Separation is never easy,” Martin eased.  “If anything it’s better on her this way.  She’s human right?”  Martin had a point of course.  A human wasn’t likely to feel the strain of separation if they hadn’t bonded.  After bonding, that was a different story.

“At least you found her,” Malarkey reminded, something of an old conversation.

“You’ll find yours Malark,” Muck assured, not for the first time.  “They’re out there somewhere.”

“Ain’t the only one still looking,” Grant mentioned from where he was using Talbert’s back as a pillow.  The other wolf was lying on his stomach, reading a book.

Talbert rolled his eyes.  “The day you find someone to put up with you, I want to be there.”

“Well you already are,” Grant popped him in the back of the head, “aren’t you Tab?”

“No idea why I do.”  Talbert’s smile was fond as he shook his head, going back to his reading.  Although knowing the wolf he still had one ear open to what was going on around him.

“I dunno about the rest a ya, but I want to get over there already,” Alley changed the subject.  “This waiting is killing me.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” More threw in from his place lying on his back, enjoying the sunshine.  It never seemed to rain there.

“Not me,” McClung said.  “I’ve had enough of this shit to last.”

Alley bumped their shoulders together.  “At least ya’ve got us.”

“There’s that,” McClung agreed, giving his friend a little smile.

“What about Winters?” Christenson inquired.  “And Speirs?”

“What about ‘em?” Perconte asked.

“All the officers have enough points to go home, right?”

Wynn supplied, “Everyone but Lip.”

“So are they leaving us?”

“If Lipton can’t go,” Alley figured, “then Speirs wouldn’t go anywhere.”

“Ahh,” Luz said with a grin, “but see Lip should be able to get out same way as I can.”

Malarkey stole the cigarette from Muck’s mouth, asking, “Yeah, but would he want to?”

“I don’t think Speirs is going anywhere,” More answered with a smirk.  “He’s wolf through and through.”

“Implying something there?” Muck joked, nailing More with a piece of bread from the small spread of food they had.  More just ate the bread with a smile on his face.  It wasn’t as though he had to say what they all knew about Speirs anyway.

“Well,” McClung commented, “if we’re gonna be stuck doing this thing, I sure hope at least one of the Alpha pairs stay.”

That was something they could all agree on.  Nobody wanted to think of the possibility that the pack would have to go on without an Alpha they could count on and trust to lead them.

“We have each other,” Grant reminded.

“We survived Dyke,” Talbert pointed out.

“And Sobol,” Bull added with a scoff.

Everyone laughed, cries of “High oh silver!” going up alongside howls from wolf and human alike, and shouts of “Currahee!”

The pack would survive, no matter who stayed or went, across hundreds of miles, they would always have each other and this bond that they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how hard it was to remember all the Toccoa guys still alive?! (At least the ones featured in the series that is.) This was a nightmare. But I believe I managed to get them all. I didn't include Garcia and Hashey - even though the boys have called them pack before - because I figured at the end of the day they still probably weren't considered the core pack. Plus it was hard enough including everyone else, LOL.


	19. Points; Part 2

It wasn’t long after Nix showed up to their little gathering of pack that Dick found himself slipping off with his mate.  “You should be spending time with them too you know,” Dick pointed out.

“It’s too early for socializing,” Nix replied, cigarette dangling from his lips.  He looked hurriedly thrown together, hair askew, and still waking up.  Dick only smiled and shook his head at what a sight Nix made.

“So what’s that?” Dick asked, nodding towards the brown paper-covered package Nix had shown up with.

“Oh, this is for you.”  Nix passed it over as they walked along the lake to a secluded spot they’d found the other day.  Dick had been enjoying the water while Nix complained about it - though he smiled fondly when he thought Dick wasn’t looking.

They sat on the stone retaining wall at their little spot, Dick starting to open the package.  “Ah, that was fast.”

“What is it?”

“Ran into the regimental photographer.  Said he had pictures of Easy going all the way back to Toccoa.”  Dick smiled over at him.  “Traded him a couple Lugers for copies.”

“Quite the bargain,” Nix mused with a smirk.

Dick laughed at the first photo he pulled out of the accordion folder.  He passed it over to Nix, watching his mate’s face light up.  It was after they got their jump wings, celebrating in full dress uniform.  They had posed together without question as the photographer came around, snapping photos here and there.

“Even back then you knew, huh?” Nix asked.

“That you were my mate?”  Dick hooked his chin over Nix’s shoulder, looking at the picture.  “Yeah.  I did.”

Nix lowered the picture, turning to look at Dick.  “I still can’t fathom why you never told me.  Was I really that hard to read?”

Dick shifted, looking away.  “Honestly, I was scared Lew.  If I ran you off…  It just felt safer to keep you close than risk having to live without you.”

It was Nix that restored contact, arm coming around Dick’s waist.  “Ah geez Dick.  You are…”  He sighed.  “The self-sacrificing thing gets old after awhile you know.”

That startled a laugh out of Dick and he gave his mate a playful shove.

Nix was laughing too.  “I’m serious though.  You should learn to be a little selfish sometimes.”

Dick stole a kiss.  “Well how about now?  I want to hide away with my mate for the rest of the afternoon where no one can find us.”

“Mmm, as tempting as that is, I’m fairly certain we have a whole pack of pups back there that could track us in a heartbeat.”

“But they won’t.  Not unless it’s a real emergency.”

“You make a fair point.”  Nix pressed their foreheads together, reflecting Dick’s smile.

After a minute, Dick grabbed Nix, shoving him down onto the grass.  Nix gave a half-hearted attempt to complain, not that he could once Dick had wrestled him onto his back, straddling him.  “You look far too proud of yourself up there,” Nix mentioned.

Dick shrugged, the grin giving him away no doubt.

Nix sobered a little.  “Dick…  What are you gonna do when you don’t have the pack anymore?”

That took Dick off-guard.  “What?”

“The pack.”  Nix started to sit up, Dick sliding off his hips to sit to the side.  “When this is over.  We’re all going home.”  Nix huffed a laugh.  “Hell, where are we even gonna go?  What are we gonna do?”

Clearly it had been on Nix’s mind for some time.  Dick reached a hand out and took hold of Nix’s.  “Honestly I’ve been so busy with everything that I haven’t thought about it much.”

“I know damn well that even though you have the points, you’re not goin’ anywhere.  If Easy’s gotta jump into the middle of Tokyo, you’re gonna be right there leading the charge.”  Dick’s lips ticked up momentarily - Nix had him there.  “And that’s…”  Nix sighed in frustration.  “That’s fine.  I get it.  But what about _after_?”

Dick squirmed.  “Sink called me into his office after we got settled here.  Said he wanted me to stay.”  He looked at Nix.  “To make this a career.”

Nix’s eyes widened.  “A career?  What did you say?”

“Told him I’d think about it.  That I’d have to talk to you too.”

“And have you?  Thought about it I mean.”

Dick lifted a shoulder.  “Honestly?  I don’t think I could keep doing this Lew.  You’re right that I can’t leave Easy now, but after this is all over with?  Most of them won’t be staying.  They’ll go home to their families, their old jobs.  Most of us weren’t meant to be soldiers.  I’ve accepted that.”

“So you’ve pretty much decided then,” Nix observed.

“I don’t know.  I guess?  I just really have no idea what I’d do back home.  Same as I did before I assume.”

“You liked it back in Lancaster,” Nix pointed out.  “Would it really be so bad if you went back to it?”

“No.”  Dick could see himself being content there, and he knew his home pack was more than excited to meet Nix.  “Not so sure you’d like it though.”

Nix chuckled.  “I’d probably be bored out of my mind.”

Dick smiled.  “We could always take weekend trips.  New York, Chicago.”

“I like the way you think.”  Dick knew keeping his mate entertained would be all apart of the game no matter where they chose to live.  “Can’t be worse than Nixon, New Jersey.  Used to be gone more than I was there.”

“Would you really want to leave it behind?” Dick checked.  It was probably the wolf in him talking, the part so ingrained with _pack_ that leaving everything seemed nearly impossible.

“I’ll be fine,” Nix was quick to assure.  He let out a humorless laugh.  “Bet Dad will be thrilled.”  Dick raised a brow in question.  “Apparently he’s not too thrilled with my choice to mate with a wolf.”

“Oh.”  Dick frowned, looking at the ground.

“I mean, that was bad enough,” Nix continued without notice.  “But the fact you’re a _guy_ , well, that was that.  We Nixon’s have a _reputation_ to protect, don’t you know?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What do I care what my parents think?  I’ve been letting them down since I was sixteen.  Nothing new for me.”  Nix paused.  “You’re not really going to let their opinion matter, are you?”

Dick didn’t really know what to say.

Nix grabbed hold of his face, forcing him to look at him.  “Dick, _I don’t care about what they say_.  I mean, how many times did we talk about my parents at Toccoa?  About how I was a huge disappointment and they didn’t know what to do with me?  Or how they promised to disown me for leaving Yale to join up?”

Nix’s lips ticked up as he continued, “I love you.  Where you go, I go.  That’s the way this works.  To hell with the _Nixon legacy_.  I’m my own man.  And I sure as hell know what I want.  That’s you.”

Dick melted into the passionate kiss Nix gave him.

“So,” Nix began, having to clear his throat to try again, “I’ll write my mother to send my things to your parents’.  We can start looking for our own place when we get home.”

Dick’s lips curled into a warm smile.  “Sounds good to me Lew.”  He pressed their lips together again, drinking in his mate.

“All afternoon, huh?” Nix checked with a smirk.

Dick smiled.  “All afternoon.”

* * *

When he saw Nix and Winters slip off, Liebgott looked to Web.  “Hey.”  He tapped Web’s leg, jerking his head to the side when Web looked up.  Liebgott led him up away from the lake towards the manor.

“What’s up?” Web asked.

“Want to have that talk with you.”

“Yeah.  Guess it’s overdue, huh?”

They hadn’t had much time to themselves.  They had left Landsburg behind, crawling through a few other towns to establish a presence and clean things out, moving every day or two.  Before they knew it, they had been in Berchtesgaden.  That hadn’t lasted either.

Now that they were set up indefinitely in Austria until they were given the word to jump into the Pacific, Liebgott wanted to take advantage of it.  “It is,” Liebgott agreed softly.

There had been a few short conversations, whispered words in the middle of the night.  Liebgott had realized he’d been being just as stupid as Grant said he was.  Web hadn’t had any idea about what they were.  Web’s protective instincts and those of pack may have been strong, but the rest of his wolf nature was a complete wash.

Liebgott stopped, leaning up against a tree and pulling Web to him.  “There’s just one thing left to talk about you know,” he said, cutting to the chase.  “Do you wanna mate with me?”

Web grinned up at him.  “And you say I’m the one that’s clueless.”

Liebgott’s biting retort was cut off by Web’s lips on his.  After a startled moment, he kissed back hungrily, fingers bruisingly tight on Web’s biceps.  That was enough of an answer for him.

Without another word, he pulled Web along after him towards the manor.  Through the door and the maze of halls, it was just as well that they were assigned to a room together because Liebgott refused to be stopped now.

“Been waiting for this since Toccoa,” he said, locking the door and starting to remove his shirt.

He was taken off guard by Web, who pounced him back onto the bed.  Web grinned down at him, that hint of wolf coming to the service as it so rarely seemed to do.  “Always said I’d put you on your back one of these days.”

Liebgott’s returning smile was no doubt that of a predator’s and he felt the shiver go down Web’s spine in response.  “Bite me Web,” he challenged.  “Make me yours.”

“Fuck Joe,” he groaned.

“After,” Liebgott leered, receiving a smack in turn.

“Only if you’re lucky.”

It was Web that was leering then as he ordered Liebgott to lose the shirt.  Fingers traveled over the new scars Liebgott had collected but not once did Web look upon them with disgust.  Rather he looked intrigued.

“See any place you like?” Liebgott inquired.  He hadn’t meant it to come out breathy but Web’s gentle touch was driving him insane.

Web’s eyes sparkled and he smiled a little.  “Hold still,” he ordered.  Bending over, Web latched onto the top of Liebgott’s right shoulder, not breaking skin.

Liebgott realized that Web was asking permission and pressed against him.  “Do it,” he urged, breath catching as teeth pierced his skin.  “Fuuuuck.”  His hips rolled up into the solid body above him, fingers digging into Web’s hips.  He could feel the answering moan vibrate against his skin.

“You alright?” Web checked, panting a little himself.  His tongue ran over the fresh marks, soothing some of the ache away.

“Yeah.”  Liebgott pulled Web from his task, kissing him.  “Love you,” he breathed against Web’s lips, drawing a little smile out.

“Love you too.”  Web kissed him softly before prompting, “Your turn.”

Liebgott grinned wickedly.  He had admittedly thought about this very moment just a little too much.  He flipped their positions, delighting in Web’s laughter.  His eyes met Web’s as he gnawed on the inside of Web’s thigh.  The moment Web realized it was the intended space for his own mark, Liebgott grinned at the wide-eyed look.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Web said.

“Nope.”  When Web hesitated, Liebgott goaded, “Not afraid of a little pain, are you?”

“I just figured you’d be able to see it,” Web replied.

Liebgott hadn’t thought of that.  “Is that what you want?”

Web gave him a little smile.  “I’m not ashamed of you Joseph Liebgott.  I want people to know I’m yours.”

That made Liebgott smile in turn.  “Alright.  How about here?”  He grabbed Web’s wrist, running a finger on the backside of his forearm.

“Perfect.”

It hurt Liebgott to hear the pained cry from Web.  As he captured Web’s lips in his, he wanted to make his new mate cry out in a completely different way.


	20. Points; Part 3

Babe had shifted, grabbing Roe’s wrist gently in his mouth.  Roe shook his head in amusement, smiling down at his mate.  Babe’s tail was wagging, ears back, and eyes big.  “Alright,” Roe said, knowing what Babe wanted, “lead the way.”

They slipped away from the rest of the pack, Babe bounding off ahead of him and running through the shallows of the lake.  Roe walked along the shore, taking in the beautiful place they found themselves in.  It was so different from all the war-torn places they’d been living in since D-Day.

“It’s hard ta believe this is really it,” Roe commented.

Babe shifted back to his human form.  “I know.  That’s wha’ I wanted to talk to you about.”  Babe took his hand, continuing their walk around the lake.  “I know we’re gonna ‘ave to go to the Pacific an’ all, but what about after that?”

“Been thinkin’ ‘bout that,” Roe admitted.  “I know you’re not gonna wanna leave your pack so-”

Babe squeezed his hand.  “Your family matters too.  An’ ain’t like I’ve ever really fit in back home.”  He smiled softly.  “Easy’s been more a pack to me than mine ever was.  Not that I don’ love my family.  I do.  An’ I really want them to meet you.”

“So wha’ did you want to do then?” Roe asked, not really sure where Babe was going.

“I’d like to go back ta Philly so you can meet everyone.  I know they’re excited to.  An’ I wanna make sure Bill an’ Joe are alright.  Maybe stick around if Luz needs us?”

Roe nodded.  “That would be nice actually.”  Luz had been keeping the pack up to date on Guarnere and Toye - particularly Roe - so it would be nice to stay with them awhile and be reassured that they weren’t about to die on them too like so many others had.  “What about after?”

“After we go to your home.  You need to see your family as much as I do, right?”

Roe only nodded again.  He did miss his home.  Unlike Babe though, he hadn’t exactly written to his folks about mating with a werewolf.  It wasn’t as though they would be upset - the Cajun people had always been very friendly with wolves, even when others weren’t so welcoming.  Roe just wasn’t sure how to broach it.

He supposed if they were going to be showing up together, he should write them after all.

“My mom is going to spoil you rotten,” Roe mused, already picturing his mother doting on Babe.

“I like ‘er already.”  Babe grinned from ear to ear.

Roe smiled too.  Even so, he checked, “You really would wanna live in Louisiana?”

“Why not?  It’s where you are, right?”

Roe shook his head.  Of course Babe wouldn’t even bat an eye at moving across the country, away from his family, all so his mate would have his.  “I love you.”  It fell from Roe’s mouth without thought, as natural as breathing.

Babe’s grin brightened even more somehow.  “Love you too Gene.”

Stopping, Babe wrapped his arms around Roe’s neck, giving him a long slow kiss.  The rest of the world fell away, Roe more than happy to spend the remainder of their time in Austria just like this.

* * *

“Lieutenant,” Speirs prompted, drawing his mate’s attention, “we’re needed back at the CP.”

Lipton was clearly disappointed but nodded, excusing himself from the pack.  “What’s going on?” he asked when they got some distance away.

Speirs smirked and shook his head.  “You didn’t notice every other mated pair sneaking off?”

“What’s that have to-?  Oh.”  Lipton blushed and Speirs chuckled.

“You’re adorable.”

“Laugh it up Ron.”  He knocked their shoulders together.  “Where are we going then really?”

“How about a drive?”

“Alright,” Lipton readily agreed.

They grabbed the first Jeep they saw, Speirs driving them off along the winding roads.  “It’s beautiful here,” he commented, admiring the picturesque countryside.

“It is.  You’d never think there was a war here.”

They drove for some time, talking idly about this or that.  Eventually Speirs pulled off the road.  They were on a hill overlooking yet another alpine lake that stretched out into the distance.  The snow-capped peaks around them framed it and all the houses that sat on its edge in a lovely scene.

Speirs ignored it in favor of looking at his mate.  “I know you don’t have the points to go home, but…  If you want to, we can.”  Lipton looked over at him in question.  “You already know I have the points.”

“Yeah?”

“Well if I leave, as my mate you can come along too.”

“What about the pack?”

Speirs sighed, looking away.  “Honestly, I don’t want to leave them.  Don’t really even want to leave the army.”

“You want to go career?”

“I’ve been thinking about it, yes.”  Speirs returned his gaze to Lipton.  “But I need to be with you more.  I know you miss home and I can give you that.  I just need you to say the word.”

There was a pause before a smile grew on Lipton’s face.  “Ron, you don’t have to do that.  I know you don’t want Easy going anywhere without you.”

“No but… I didn’t think you wanted this life.”

“Honestly I don’t really know what I want.  I miss home, sure, but there isn’t much waiting for me there.  I don’t have a house or a career - outside of helping my mother with the boarding house from time to time.”  Lipton reached out to hold Speirs’ hand.  “I’m willing to finish what I started here with the pack.  After that?  Well, I don’t much know where to go from there.”

“Back to West Virginia.”  Speirs lifted a shoulder.  “If you’re going to stay for me, then I’ll live there for you.”

Lipton seemed surprised.  “What about your family?  Your home pack?”

“Not much of either I’m afraid.  I’ve always been a lone wolf.  It’s been… nice, having other wolves around I could count on.  But I’ve pretty much always known it would end, that I’d have to go back to being on my own again.”

“That’s why you want to continue in the army,” Lipton realized.  “You might not have Easy after the war is over, but they’d give you another pack.”

Speirs nodded slowly, brows drawn together.  “Hadn’t really thought about it like that.”

Lipton let out a little laugh.  “Ron, no matter where the pack is, they’re always gonna be yours.  You can count on that.”

Speirs offered him a slight smile.  “You think so?”

“Ask them if you don’t believe me,” Lipton challenged.

They both knew Speirs wouldn’t, but it was good to hear all the same.  After a few minutes of sitting in companionable silence, Speirs mused, “West Virginia, huh?  What’s our home like?”

Speirs snuggled into his mate’s side, listening to him talk about his hometown and more about his family.  Fingers carded through his hair and Speirs shut his eyes.  Yeah, he could live there - anywhere Lipton was would be home to him.

* * *

Web didn’t want to be here.  Liebgott had been given orders by Speirs though, and Speirs wanted Web there - as Liebgott’s mate - to make sure the wolf didn’t get out of hand.  Web had mentally scoffed at his Alpha.

Guarnere and Toye should have been there.  They were just as wolf as Liebgott, just as hot-blooded.  They would have enjoyed serving under Speirs.  Wolves alike all of them.

Instead, Liebgott got him and Skinny.  Not that Skinny was complaining.

Web licked his lips when they arrived at the remote cabin.  Supposedly an SS Commandant lived there, one that had been in charge of one of the camps the Allies had been finding.  Web understood Speirs’ anger, Liebgott’s, but it still didn’t sit right with him.

As they approached, Web asked, “Alpha Winters know about this?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“The  _ fuck  _ it doesn’t,” Web snapped.

They all knew full well that if Winters was aware Speirs was sending off the pack to execute Nazis behind the backs of the brass, their previous Alpha would have flipped.  Granted, there was no doubt the intel was gathered with the help of Nixon, which only made the whole thing all the more complicated in Web’s opinion.

“What the hell do you want from me Web?”  Lieb dropped his voice, stepping closer.  “We have orders.”

“Maybe proof?”  Web looked at him evenly.  “I don’t like this Joe.”

Face softening, Liebgott let out a little breath.  “I know,” he murmured.  “But Alpha Speirs wouldn’t send us out here if he wasn’t sure.”

Web swallowed, nodding slowly.  He had to admit that Speirs, even as volatile as he could be himself, wouldn’t sic them on someone without being certain about it.

“Come on,” Liebgott spoke softly, motioning for Skinny to follow.

When Liebgott kicked the door open, his handgun trained on the man inside, Web was right behind him, moving quickly to clear the rest of the house with Skinny.  It was just the solitary man there though, just like Speirs said it would be.   _ “It’s clear Lieb,”  _ Web told his mate in German, letting their rapt captive know there was more than one person there that could catch him in a lie.

It was only too bad for the guy that Web could tell bullshit as well as Liebgott could.  Resigned to the fact that this was happening despite his own reservations, Web swung the strap of his rifle onto his shoulder.  Unable to just stay and watch it happen though, he left the house.  Web had enough blood and death to last him a lifetime.

Skinny found him with a cigarette hanging from his lips, shaking a little - from anger, fear, adrenaline, Web didn’t know.  “Liebgott says he’s guilty.”

If that was meant to make him feel better, it didn’t.  “He probably is.”  Web jumped at the sound of gunfire.

The door clattered open, the German rushing past holding his neck.  “Goddamnit,” Liebgott growled as he ran out, trying to clear the jam of his gun.  As soon as he saw Web he forgot all about it, grabbing Web with one arm and turning him from the sight.  “Don’t look.”

The next moment another shot rang out, that time from Skinny’s rifle.  Web jumped again, Liebgott pulling him in tightly.  He whimpered, face going into Liebgott’s neck.

“Fucking hell,” Liebgott muttered under his breath.

“I can’t do this anymore Joe,” Web growled, choking back a sob of frustration.  “I can’t take any more of this!”

“I know mate,” he murmured, fingers going through Web’s hair.  “I’m sorry.”  He pressed his lips to Web’s temple.  “Wish I had the points to take you away from here.”  Liebgott pulled away, taking Web’s face in hand and meeting his eyes.  “No more secret missions, alright?”

Web’s brows lowered, reaching up to hold Liebgott’s wrists.  “But Alpha Speirs-”

“Will understand.”  Liebgott was frowning.  “I don’t want you to see this shit.  Not anymore.”

All Web could do was hug him close, nose falling to the mark on Liebgott’s neck.

* * *

The werewolves were bored.  Which was really all it took for Speirs to decide to take all his wolves on a hunt.  A real hunt.

Dick had been invited to join them but after thinking it over a moment, he smiled and said, “I think the rest of the pack could use a training exercise.”

Speirs smirked in return.  A tracking test it would be then.

The wolves followed easily into the woods, Liebgott and Grant taking the lead as their best trackers.  Not as though they needed it.  It was clear no one had been out in these woods for some time, the scent of deer picked up easily.

They moved silently through the trees, enjoying the freedom as much as the hunt itself.

In the end they had found a large buck, taking it down like a well-oiled machine, and were well into enjoying it before the human pack caught up.

“Hope you plan on cooking that for the rest of us,” Luz commented.

Dick grinned.  “Perconte.  Why don’t you take some men to gather some wood and get a cooking fire started.  We’ll eat what we can here and take the rest back for later.”

“You are not allowed to lick me right now,” Roe mentioned the second Babe padded over, snout covered in blood.  Not even the whine got him to budge in the matter.

Liebgott sat on his haunches, licking the blood from Web’s muzzle affectionately.

Lipton crouched next to Speirs where he sat watching the others - having been first to eat - fluffing between his ears.  “Have fun?”  Speirs answered by nosing at the piece of meat sitting next to him.  “The heart?  Seriously?”  His mate sure had a funny idea of romance.

All of the other wolves had already backed away from the deer, allowing their human pack to come in and start butchering it the proper way.  “Hold the drool on mine,” Nix called, receiving a  _ humph _ from most of the wolves in reply.

Dick just shook his head.  “Y’know, you’re both Alphas too,” he pointed out to Nix and Lipton.  “You should get in there first.”

“I’ll wait ‘til it’s cooked, thanks,” Nix replied.  Lipton laughed, agreeing readily.

The Easy Pack settled down around the cooking fire, using make-shift skewers to cook up strips of meat.  It was quite honestly some of the best food they’d had in years.  The pack had their hunt and they had good food, good company.  What more could they have asked for than that?

Of course like all things since this bloody war began, it wasn’t meant to last.

*** * ***

Speirs was vibrating in anger.  Talbert shifted anxiously beside him, Roe glaring down the surgeon they had just woken up.  Grant laid on the stretcher set on the exam table, stuck in wolf form and completely passed out - which was probably for the best given the hole ripped through his side.

Speirs’ fingers passed through timber-colored fur in comfort.  It was just as well that Grant had managed to see the drunken soldier raise his gun.  According to the replacements with him, Grant had shifted, missing the first shot but not the second as he lunged to take the man down.

The surgeon tugged back the bandages to take a cursory look at the wounds.  “I can’t help ya,” he said, lighting a cigarette.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Roe demanded, beating Speirs to the punch.  Damn if that human wasn’t as wolf as any of them.

“You’d need someone that knows wolf anatomy.  That ain’t me.”  He blew out some smoke.  “And no one else here has any experience either.  Even if you found someone?  I don’t think there’s much of a chance.”

“Well that’s not good enough,” Speirs growled, making the surgeon back down.  His fingers curled possessively into Grant’s ruff.  Like hell he was having any of his pack die on him now.  He turned to Talbert and demanded, “You find the shooter.  I want him alive.”  He jerked his chin towards the stretcher, “Come on, help me.”

“What are you doing?” Roe asked.

“We’re gonna find us a doctor.”

Roe followed after them, holding onto the plasma bottle.  Talbert helped the medic into the back of the Jeep before rushing off to get the pack.  Speirs wasted no time, driving as fast as he dared to the hospital not far away.

“Wait here,” he ordered Roe, jumping out and striding through the doors.  Speirs growled, drawing the staff’s attention.  “I need a surgeon…  Now!”

“Sir?” a man approached.  “What is-?”

“Can you work on wolves?”

“Yes,” the doctor replied hesitantly.

“Come on.”  He barked at a couple orderlies to follow as well.  “One of my men just got shot,” Speirs explained, leading them to the Jeep.

The doctor frowned when he saw Grant lying there.  “I can’t see anything out here.”  He told the orderlies to bring him into an operating room, Roe following along with his bottle of plasma.

“How long ago?” the doctor asked as they followed in their wake.

“About a half hour.”

“And none of your surgeons could do anything?”

“We only have a few doctors with us and none of them know how to handle a wolf.”

“Well, it’s been awhile, but hopefully…”

As the bandages came off, the doctor looked over at Speirs.  “I think there’s a chance.  But we have to move quickly.”

Speirs moved out of the way, watching Roe and a nurse aid the surgeon in trying to save Grant’s life.  He leaned back against the wall, biting his lower lip.  For once, he felt something he could only describe as helplessness.


	21. Points; Part 4

When Talbert got to the manor, most of the pack was already up and loitering in the halls, awaiting orders, while other were hurriedly dressing and stumbling out of their rooms.  “Lieb,” Talbert said, slapping the wolf’s shoulder, “with me.”

He went down the hall barking out orders.  Despite the pack hierarchy, with Lipton’s promotion Talbert had become the Senior NCO and everyone fell in line.

“Martin, send all non-pack to cover all the roads out of town.  Bull, Malark, you each take a squad and one of these witnesses on a house-to-house search.”

“Can we shoot this bastard on sight?” Malarkey asked, slipping into his jacket.

“Try to take him alive.”  Talbert growled, not liking it but willing to follow orders - for now.

“Lieb,” he pulled the other wolf aside from the crowd, letting the others get organized, “you and I are going to the site.  I want this bastard’s scent.”

Liebgott bared his teeth.  “You’ve got it.”

Talbert nodded, yelling above the noise to the rest, “Send a runner when you find him.”

He trusted them all to do their jobs, but if they could get an edge by tracking the bastard, well, Talbert wasn’t about to pass that by.

He and Liebgott slipped through the night like shadows, pads striking hard against the road.  Talbert didn’t care if his paws bled.  He was going to find this asshole and rip his throat out.

They reached the cluster fuck of vehicles strewn in the road, the MP’s already there trying to figure things out.   _ Great,  _ Talbert growled,  _ they’re contaminating everything. _

Talbert shifted mid-stride and barked, “You’re in our way.”

“And who the hell are you?” one MP demanded.

“Easy Pack, and Alpha Speirs ordered us to track this bastard down.”  He stepped into the MP’s face and snarled, “So why don’t you move out of our way.”

Liebgott snapped at another MP’s leg, making the man jump away.  The small group backed off in the face of two angry wolves - and most likely dropping Speirs’ name didn’t hurt either.

Liebgott’s nose was on the pavement and he whined high in his throat, reeling away from what he found.

As soon as Talbert got close after shifting once again, he smelled it too.   _ Chuck.   _ Talbert’s anger only grew.  It was their packmate’s blood.

Trying to set that aside, Talbert looked back from where they had come.  The replacements with Grant said they were driving out of town, so that meant the shooter would have been further down the road.  Going down there, he found the area hadn’t been compromised as much.

He barked at Liebgott who was trying to pick scent off the corpses, the other wolf coming over to smell in the same area.  The grey wolf tracked it to a point where nothing was at, sitting down to indicate it ended.

_ The other Jeep.  Gotcha. _

Talbert gave an affirmative bark, knowing they had the guy’s scent.  Without any time to waste, both wolves were back down the road towards town, on a mission to find that scent again.

* * *

Liebgott and Talbert had split up to join each squad on the hunt, but it was the former that caught the scent first.  He barked at Bull, leading the squad straight to one of the houses I Company was quartered in.  He barreled past the guy opening the door and right up the stairs, the clamour of other guys following.

Bull found him trying to bust down a bedroom door, right on time to watch as said door opened and Liebgott went flying through, straight onto the culprit.  Blood washed into his mouth and he only clamped down harder on the bastard’s arm when he screamed.

“Liebgott!” Martin yelled, grabbing him by the ruff.  “Let go!   _ Let go _ !”

Liebgott finally released him, satisfied when Bull and More manhandled the shooter to his feet and out the door.  Liebgott didn’t need the witness to tell him that they found the right guy.

Snaps and snarls from all the wolves with them kept the I Company men from interfering, particularly when they caught sight of Liebgott, still being hauled by Martin.

“Babe,” Martin ordered, “go let Malarkey’s squad know we have him.  Web, get out to the hospital and fetch Speirs.  We’ll take this back to the manor.”  Web hesitated, looking down at Liebgott.  “He’s fine.  Go.”

Web whined but shifted, both he and Babe taking off in opposite directions.

“Gonna behave if I let go?” Martin inquired of Liebgott.  The wolf grumbled a complaint but Martin must have been satisfied as he let go.

Martin never said he couldn’t walk near the guy and snap at him every now and then.

* * *

“Webster.”  Speirs found the wolf panting in the hospital entrance, having heard rumblings from the staff.  “He’s one of mine,” he growled at the startled security officer, making the guy shake even more as he threw his hands up and plopped back down in his chair.

Speirs took a knee in front of the young wolf, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “Take it easy,” he urged.  He looked over at the nurse’s station and called, “Can I get some water?”

Once he got Web to drink a little, the wolf managed to shift back.  “We have him Alpha.  They took him back to the manor.”

Speirs’ grin must have been a sight.  “Wait here.”  He popped his head into Grant’s room real quick, updating Roe of the situation.  It wasn’t a surprise that the medic was staying put.

“Let’s go,” Speirs announced to the worn out wolf upon his return.

As they climbed into the Jeep still parked out front, Web asked, “Is Grant…?”

“He’s gonna pull through.”  Speirs felt it was only a small consolation in the scheme of things.  The bastard that pulled the trigger wasn’t getting it any easier.

They didn’t speak again until they pulled up outside.  Sisk, Alley, and McClung were standing out front, keeping watch.  “MP’s don’t know we have ‘im yet sir,” Alley explained.

“Rest of the pack is in with him now,” McClung added.

Web baulked, shaking his head.  “I’ll stay and keep an eye out.”

Speirs turned to him, noting the frown.  He had learned in the time Web had been back that the wolf was far from normal.  He didn’t relish in blood, the fight not calling to him.  Web hated the ugliness of war, and Speirs didn’t begrudge him of it.

He simply patted Web’s shoulder in understanding, leaving them there to guard against interruption.

Talbert and Luz sat out in the parlor.  Speirs could hear the sounds of the pack in the study, taking their pound of flesh.  “Alpha!” Talbert popped to his feet.  “Grant?  Is he-?”

Speirs brushed by him, throwing the doors open.  Everyone jumped.  It was indeed the whole pack - human and wolf alike - save those few who remained outside and the other officers.  They all looked at him, waiting on a knife’s edge.

There was a bloody and battered human slumped in a chair in the center of the room.  They certainly hadn’t wasted time passing him around.

“Replacement,” Muck supplied when no one else spoke up.  “I Company.”

Speirs sneered, striding purposefully across the room.  His inner predator was showing, eyes sharp, teeth glinting.  He hoped he terrified the sorry bastard that had dared to harm one of his own.

“I’m only going to ask you one time,” Speirs snarled, growing closer.  “Where’s the weapon?”

“What weapon?”

Speirs pulled his handgun, smacking the man across the face with the butt of it.  “When you talk to an officer… you say  _ sir _ .”  His grin had teeth as he leaned in, voice lowering into a growl.  “And when you fuck with a pack, you better not cross the Alpha.”

Blood and fear sweat rolled off the man in waves.

“You have some kind of death wish?” Speirs inquired, slide of his .45 running across the guy’s cheek.  “I can help you with that.”

Speirs straightened, gun coming to bare, aimed straight between the eyes.  None of the pack tried to stop him, only backed up so not to be splattered with brain matter.  Speirs’ lip twitched up, showing off a sharper than normal canine.

His wolf blood demanded retribution.  It was the part that was still human that pulled him back.

He holstered his weapon, looking at the blood on the side of his palm.  Speirs wiped it on a clean section of the guy’s shirt.  “Have the MP’s take care of this piece of shit,” he rumbled.

Walking past Talbert and Luz in the doorway, the former asked, “What about Grant?”

Speirs turned to find everyone waiting on baited breath.  “Kraut doctor says he’s gonna make it.”  Relief washed over them and everyone visibly relaxed.  He opened his mouth to give further orders to Talbert when the front door banged open.

“Ron!” Lipton barked.  Speirs headed off his irate mate, shielding the pack from him.  Although perhaps someone should have shielded  _ him  _ instead.  “What the hell are you doing?  You brought him  _ here  _ instead of to the MP’s?”

“He resisted.”  Speirs lifted his shoulder.  Lipton scoffed, crossing his arms and staring at Speirs meaningfully.  “The only reason he’s walking out of here - well,  _ walking  _ is a relative term - is because he’s not a wolf.  Otherwise we’d be cleaning up more than just blood from the carpet.”

Talbert and Liebgott were in the doorway, not even hiding the fact they were watching, Speirs throwing them a look that made them disappear.

“Look, let’s take this outside.  The pack’s getting him to the MP’s now, alright?”

Lipton opened his mouth but ended up closing it and shaking his head.  “I’ll let Winters deal with you.”

Speirs lowered his brows - well that didn’t bode well.

Outside, Nix was leaning against a Jeep.  Winters was pacing back and forth in the middle of the road, in wolf form.  “We wouldn’t let him go in,” Nix explained, jabbing his thumb back at Dick.

Speirs sighed.  “Will you two make sure they get to the MP’s?”

Lipton caught his arm.  “And where are you going?”  Speirs looked to Winters - who had stopped pacing - and back.  He didn’t have the words to explain what was likely going to happen.  “Alright,” was all Lipton said, giving him a look between anger and concern.

Speirs didn’t want to leave his mate upset but unfortunately he had to deal with Winters first.  He leaned over, offering Lipton a soft kiss.  “Be back soon.”

“I’ll take care of them.”   
  
Speirs managed a brief smile.  “I know you will.”

Winters was looking none too patient and Speirs took a deep breath before shifting.  He didn’t cower, didn’t beg the other Alpha’s forgiveness by being docile.  He looked straight at Winters without fear.

He received a sharp bark, an order to follow which Speirs did without question.  If they were going to have it out then it was best done away from prying eyes.  They traveled through a few alleys out into another street.

Apparently satisfied with the abandoned street, Dick halted.  Growling, Winters lunged, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck.  Speirs snarled in turn, using his larger size to push Winters sideways in an attempt to dislodge him.

Speirs twisted, dropping his weight down to pull Winters over, finally removing him.  Winters rolled across the pavement, coming straight back to his feet.  Speirs huffed, the two Alphas staring eachother down.

After a long moment, Winters straightened, flicking his tail and calling off the little skirmish - he had made his point.  Speirs accepted, ear twitching.

Wandering over to a random stoop, Winters shifted, having a seat.  Speirs followed suite.  The pair of Alphas just sat in silence for a long couple of minutes.

“How’s Grant?” Winters asked.

“He’s gonna be alright.”

“Good.”

Another pause was ended by Speirs that time, “I’m sorry if you felt slighted.  I was acting on instinct.”  He knew Winters should have been apart of what was going on.

“It’s your pack now Ron,” Winters admitted with a sigh.  “Though I don’t appreciate you allowing them to do something so blatantly reckless.”

It wasn’t the first time Speirs corrected, “They’re still your pack too.”  He looked over at Winters, meeting his gaze.  “As much as they’ve accepted me, they’re never going to just forget you.  Your approval matters as much to them as mine, your word, your opinion.  They respect me, sure.  But they love you.”

Winters actually smiled a little.  “They love you too you know.  Maybe being without a pack so long has made you miss it.”

Speirs smirked momentarily, looking away as he rubbed his hands together.  “Carwood mentioned something along the same lines.”

He could hear the smile in Dick’s voice.  “He’s a smart man…  And a good mate.”

That time Speirs’ smile stayed.  “He is.”  It was a wonder Lipton’s girlfriend back home had let him go without a fight when he had written to explain why they could no longer see each other, that he’d been mated to a werewolf.

The Alphas fell to silence.  If they stretched their hearing they could make out the noise of the pack, dealing with their prisoner no doubt.  Speirs leaned over, pressing their shoulders together.  Winters let out a breath through his nose, resting their heads together next.

“You’re leaving us, aren’t you?” Speirs asked quietly.

Winters’ head rubbed against his.  “When the war is over,” he confirmed, “but not before then.”

Speirs found comfort in that.  He turned his head, nose nuzzling against Winters’ cheekbone.  “I’m glad.”

“You?  What did you and Lip decide?”

“I’d originally intended to make a career of this but… we’ll be leaving too.  When we’re through.”

Winters had a smile in his voice as he guessed, “West Virginia?”

“Lancaster?” Speirs replied, grinning when Winters chuckled.

“Are we really so easy to read?”

“Must be how a pack is supposed to be.”  Speirs frowned then, scooting a little closer.

“Yeah.”  Winters took a deep breath and let it out.  “You’re right.”

And if their mates found them curled up together in wolf form a half hour later in someone’s front yard, well then, at least they weren’t about to tell anyone.

* * *

They arrived at the airfield where the General and German troops were gathered, prepared to accept their surrender.  Babe and Liebgott approached the Jeep immediately.  “Alphas,” the latter greeted.

“We have a problem,” Babe informed.  He nodded towards the approaching General.  “He told us those wolves were here.  Only will surrender to the Easy Pack Alpha.”

Dick looked over at Ron.  “What do you want to do?”

“You’ve always been their Alpha,” Speirs reminded.

It was Nix that pointed out, “You both fought with the pack against them.  You should both go.”

By then the General had arrived, nodding respectfully to Dick.  “With your permission, I would like to address my men.”

“Of course.  We’ve been informed you have some werewolves who wish to surrender as well.”

“Yes.”  The General nodded towards the front where they could see an officer facing the crowd, two men flanking him.

The one in front stood out because of the scar going across his nose.  Dick had put it there that day in the Ardennes.  The wolf hadn’t been leading the others then, but clearly he must have been now.  “I want to speak with them,” Dick said, not waiting for the General’s reply.  “Speirs.”

“With you,” the other Alpha assured.

Liebgott followed in their wake, ready to serve as translator.  It turned out they didn’t need him as the German pack Alpha spoke rough English.  “You’re the Alphas of the paratroopers?”

“We are,” Dick confirmed.  “You’re Alpha of yours?”

“I am now.  You see what is left of us.”  The German paused before commenting, “It’s no wonder you were so successful.  A mated pair leading a pack will always hold an advantage.”

Speirs smirked, commenting, “You’re slightly mistaken.  We’re both mated but not to each other.”

They were both amused at the German pack’s confusion.  It was Dick that explained, “I’ve been their Alpha since boot camp, but when I moved up to Battalion XO, I passed the pack over to its new Captain.  You’ve fought both of us with the pack at one time or other.”

The German Alpha stared at him long and hard.  “It’s you I have to thank for the way my face looks then.”

Rather than answer, Dick turned to where Nix and Lipton were standing by the Jeep.  He motioned them over, turning back to address the officer.  “You said you wanted to surrender to Easy Company’s Alpha.  Well, here you have them.”

When Lipton and Nix joined them, the German wolves all crinkled their noses.  “You mated to humans?”

Speirs growled.  “Problem with that?”

“Humans are inferior to wolves.  It has always been that way.  Even Hitler knew this.  It is why we are so highly valued in his army.”

Nix scoffed.  “Well these  _ inferior  _ humans helped kick your sorry asses all over Europe.”

“Damn straight,” Liebgott gruffed near them.

Dick smiled, letting the wolf to the surface.  “Our pack is strong because of the humans in it.  As much as the wolves.”

The officer’s face twitched but he didn’t comment.  Rather he offered his formal surrender.

“Accepted,” Dick replied, staring straight at the German Alpha as Speirs tipped his head back and howled.

Around the airfield, the other Easy wolves answered the call.  Then, right on time, their human pack joined in.  The German wolves’ eyes widened in shock.  Dick could only smirk, raising his voice up alongside theirs.

Their pack had come out on top - humans and all.


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, screw it. No reason to make you guys wait until tomorrow for this.

They were going home.  They were actually going home.  It would be awhile before they would get the official recall, but for then they delighted in the knowledge, their game of baseball having a new energy about it.

The officers watched them with amusement - although Lipton and Harry were more vocal, cheering on all the guys.  Buck had flown out to meet with them, a smile that they hadn’t seen since the man had been injured in Holland, now sitting with them, taking a break as catcher.

Sitting close by was Grant.  Stuck in wolf form until his wounds were fully healed, there were bandages wrapped around his middle.  He watched the game rather wistfully, no doubt wanting to chase after balls in the outfield like Talbert, Babe, and Muck were doing.

Not that he was alone as the guys that were up to bat made it a point to come sit on the grass with him while they waited their turn at the plate.  At the moment, Skinny was combing his fingers through timber fur.

Grant perked up when Talbert came over, ball in his mouth and wagging his tail.  Talbert set it on the ground, rolling it towards Grant.  Grant’s tail whapped on the ground, bending to roll it back with his nose.  The pair spent some time going back and forth, Grant starting to try and get it past Talbert like he was a goalie at a soccer match.

It really wasn’t long though before the rest of the men gave up on the baseball game altogether.  It was falling apart with their talk of where they’d be going, what they’d be doing.  Sure, they had those discussions before, but that was all under the assumption that they’d be shipped out to the Pacific first.

All of the human pack - minus those who were mated, but plus Martin - were headed back to their home towns.  Though they were all quick to agree they needed to stay in touch.  Addresses were exchanged, along with tentative plans of a reunion.

Liebgott flopped onto the ground, looking up at the sky.  He grunted as a body fell half on top of him, smiling up at Web.  Those two, they were headed to San Francisco after a quick stop at Webster’s childhood home to pick up some things.  His father would never approve of mating with a wolf of Liebgott’s standing but Web didn’t care - it was long overdue to be out from under the thumb of his father.

Roe’s lap was full of a furball known as Babe.  Luz was idly scratching behind an ear while he talked to Roe about their own plans.  Luz assured that Guarnere and Toye would be thrilled to see them and to stick around as long as they liked - after all, Luz’s home was in Philly now.  Roe was anxious to get back home to Louisiana - and show off his mate to his family.

Malarkey was going home for a short time but would be joining Muck in Tonawanda, seeing as how Muck planned to finally mate with Fay.  Then again, there was no doubt most of the pack would be there as well.  It was just Malarkey that was likely to stay.

Talbert was currently talking Grant’s ear off, insisting that he would go back to Los Angeles with him to help him until he was back on his feet.  Grant leveled him with a look - and a paw to the face - but Talbert didn’t let up.  It didn’t help when Web spoke up, inviting the pair to San Francisco whenever they wanted.  Little had they known that Grant and Liebgott had discussed some time ago about Grant making a move.

Speirs and Lipton were still planning to return to Lipton’s hometown, while Dick and Nix were off to Lancaster, but the four discussed taking weekend trips together - New York, Chicago - as well as being hosting sites for the reunions that were bound to happen the way the pack was talking.

“Thinking of stopping in Philadelphia,” Dick mentioned, “Check on Bill and Joe.”

“It’s on our way through,” Nix conceded, lifting a shoulder.

“That’d be nice,” Lipton commented, looking over at Speirs to see what he thought.

Speirs sighed, only pretending to be put out as he replied, “I suppose we could stop by as well.”

Nix slapped the back of his hand on Lipton’s shoulder.  “You guys could come stay a bit with Dick and I.”

“Yeah?  That would be great.”

As the pair kept conversing and making plans, Speirs and Dick shared a look over top of their heads.  It might have been a mistake allowing Nix and Lipton to become friends.  Then again, the Alphas couldn’t much complain about seeing more of each other either.

A little over a year later, Dick and Nix walked into the Veteran’s Hall they were having the reunion at to find Toye hopping on one leg, holding his prosthetic limb in hand and brandishing it at Liebgott as he yelled at him.  Guarnere was grabbing for his mate but Luz was holding him back as he laughed, Web just looking at Liebgott rather fondly.

A few wolves ran by in form - Muck, Malarkey, and Babe by the looks of things - and a few children were tossing a ball in the air for another to catch - Grant, what a surprise - with Talbert running circles around them.

The pair spotted Speirs sitting with his chin in his hand, looking at the controlled chaos in defeat, while Lipton was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

“I don’t even know what to say about any of this,” Nix commented.

Dick smiled over at him, taking his hand.  “Let’s go say hi to the pack, hmm?”

One howl later and everything stopped.  Before they knew it though, the entire pack had surrounded them, welcoming their other Alpha pair.

Dick could only smile.  It was good to be home with the Easy Pack.

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe it's over. Thank you all so much for the support and your lovely feedback.
> 
> A note on the part with Toye. According to the real Toye's son, his father and uncle (Toye's brother) got into a verbal fight at the VFW one night and Toye took off his prosthetic leg and brandished it as a weapon while hopping on one leg, haha! So I couldn't help but include it. My husband is also an amputee and it is totally something he would do. Hey, it's better than the real Guarnere who liked to be at the beach with his leg off and pretend he'd gotten attacked by a shark. (Web would not be amused...)
> 
> Ugh, now WHY do I want to give Generation Kill the same treatment? FML.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/) if you haven't already. Always up for a chat.


End file.
